Godric's Propensity
by Anjelline
Summary: Godric's inclination to act according to how he has evolved over the past two thousand years brings him to chance upon a quiet but intellectual minded Briony, saving her from an attempted rape before it could happen. Together, by their own choosing, they embark on a friendship and romance uncommon between vampires and humans. Godric/OC. Rating: MA.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** don't have any ownership on trueblood, obviously. and the fact that this is a piece of fanfiction on should pretty much tell you that this piece has been nothing more than an imagination of sorts based on the wonderful characters of the show.

**a/n: **Lately, I've been watching too much True Blood. And I can't stop watching Allan Hyde's portrayal of Godric. Very intriguing character all on its own. And then, I've been lured into reading a tonne of fanfiction heavily based on him there after.

It's also been a very long while since I've written anything, keeping my own imagination in my own head. Thought I would finally share some of it because I happen to be extremely, and unhealthily unemployed at the moment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Godric's<strong>** Propensity**

It was on occasion that Godric would venture beyond his nest which was situated well away from the busy city of Dallas, however this evening he'd decided on a spur to take to the streets of said city to observe the on-goings of the humans' society. It never hurt to learn more about the changing scenery of human evolution. If there was one thing that kept him interested in the eternal life beyond the blood lust, it was to watch humanity pass him by.

_'Two thousand years, they've gone from donkey carts to electric cars.'_ he mused as he sat atop a high-rise condominium in the middle of the city watching the bustling streets. The evening was young, just a couple hours after sundown, and it was one of those rare nights where Isabel didn't have any cases for him to sit in on, nor any nest parties he had to be there for. He'd left quickly after feeding on half a bottle of true blood, not wanting to have to deal with any unexpected matters. He filled in his lungs with an unnecessary gulp of air, tasting it, wondering what he would pick out from it. Obviously, every scent within a hundred mile radius hit him fully and he blinked, registering everything and decompressing it all with the immediate release from his lungs.

_'As usual, the humans will take to carnal pleasures in the night... and in the open, no less..'_ his eyes glancing at the closest scent of desire that had wafted up his nose, not quite just a few meters below him, in the darkened alley way. He'd imagined the spike of fear that had mixed in with the drunken, sexual lust had been more akin to the thrill of the couple doing it in public, but his heightened sight saw that the female between the two males was struggling, fighting to wrench herself away. Narrowing his blue eyes, his channelled his focus to listen in on them, half wondering if he ought to intervene; after all, the males in question weren't of his kind - _'They're just the human kind'_, he mused.

"Let me go! No!" the female protested as she shrieked in panic, her light jacket and thin dress tearing off her body in her haste to pull away from her attackers.

"We'll have you tonight, sugar. You're just making this a little more fun with your struggling, bitch." one of the males sneered back as he back handed the woman roughly, splitting her lip and spilling blood in the process. Godric tilted his head in observation, _'Do they rape women for sport again? Not unlike the romans.. I thought the modern times would've beaten sexual brutality out of the mainstream.' _

Having been both the giving and receiving end of a brutal rape culture for centuries before and after his turning, Godric decided he didn't want such an experience to befall on another while he can help it and deftly pushed off the edge of the roof he'd been perching on, landing a little less than lighter than he was used to, just to cause a little theatrical sense to alert the little scuffle of three. He snorted inwardly, as if he needed to, but bloodshed wasn't much what he wanted tonight. He could've just landed silently, snapped the men's necks and be done with it just as quickly. No, the treaty he had imposed on his vampire community with the humans was that all human-caused crimes were to be handled by their police jurisdiction, and vice versa. However, where he saw fit, he would let them off with a good scare - which by his own entertainment, he saw it quite befitting for this night. Call it a job hazard, he couldn't just let an act of violence go.

"Gentlemen, I believe the lady insists you let her go.", Godric said softly, as he approached the trio, as the two men paused briefly due to his sudden appearance.

"Fuck off, vamper. This ain't your party to crash!", the shorter male with facial piercings snarled at him.

Godric quirked an eyebrow at him, his eyes staring blankly at the two men. He shifted his weight on his heels, as if taking a moment to contemplate his options. He could just whisk the woman out of the alleyway, it wasn't too much of a hassle, really. His inner musings zipping from wanting it done and over with, to snapping their necks, to having a little theatrics the way his progeny would've enjoyed, _'Like how Eric likes playing with his food' _, he let out a quiet chuckle. The sadistic side that he'd placed a century's worth of hard work and effort to put a lid on was bubbling over with the urge to give a few light jabs to the man's face. That nose looked like it needs some tweaking, and those fingers looked like a good crushing to happen. Perhaps a few broken ribs might shut them up for a while. Really, this flick and slap would be considered rather light considering what he would've done not even two centuries ago. His inclination for violence back then was much too intense for what he'd become comfortable with right now. _'Just because I have all the power in the world doesn't mean I have to wield it like a barbarian...'_, he thought grimly of his progeny.

"I won't repeat myself a third time, boys. Let. Her. Go.", he replied lightly, as if he were in a coffee shop, conversing about the weather; his demeanour was everything but. He let forth a wave of authority, always just that tiny bit proud he could make his nest of vampires whimper from it in an instant and was satisfied when he saw the taller male take a quick step back, dropping his hold on the woman, fear building in his eyes.

"J-Joe, l-let's go man. She's not worth this much trouble." The taller one whispered fearfully, now tugging at facial piercings to move.

"He's a vamp, idiot. They can't do shit to us." The one called Joe smirked, gripping the woman's arm tighter as she stood frozen in fear, her breath caught. Godric was sure she'd bruise from that later. Upon closer observation, he noticed that she was bruised all over, had they been beating her before dragging her into this corner to rape her?

Godric felt a quiet rage build up in him and took a step forward slowly, bearing two millennia worth of authority down on them, snaking it carefully around the woman, watching the men be forced down on their knees from the weight of it, heaving in difficulty to fight against it. He quickly decided that glamouring them wasn't an option, taking to his sadistic side of scaring them thoroughly like a bad horror movie.

"I could kill you both and made it look like an accident." he mused out loud, his voice still light, "I could do plenty of things you would never recover from... Things that would leave you with nightmares for the next decade.." Godric took another step closer, his pupils dilating as he stared into Joe's eyes coldly as Joe took a shallow breath, shuddering from the weight of fear and authority bearing down on his whole body, "You're lucky you weren't born a century too early, _Joe_. Or right now, you would be dying a slow death hanging by your guts while I lap up your filthy blood, and make you an example out of yourself." Godric glanced at the taller man, "You're smart to fear me, boy. If I so much as smell either one of your stench on another unwilling female, you will know my wrath, human jurisdiction or not."

He smiled coldly at them, a glimpse of the monster he once was peeking through, as his fangs clicked out, his grin turning menacing as the seconds passed, "Know that you will face ten-fold of this pain the next time this happens."

Godric made quick work of breaking both their noses, carefully fracturing a few ribs, painfully dislocating every bone in Joe's hand that had still been wrapped around the woman's arm. Within seconds, the two men let out painful screams as Godric took off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman's slight shoulders, zipping her in. He inhaled again, this time committing the men's scents to memory, as he kicked at them with human weight, almost a light nudge for a vampire, "You can't run from me any time soon, boys. If I were you, I'd heed my warning. Good evening to you both." Retracting his fangs, he turned to face the woman, her eyes widening slightly as she finally realised she was wrapped up in his jacket, his face softening into a small smile so as not to frighten her any further. "Come, we should get you out of here.", Godric placed a hand on the small of her back as he guided her out of the alleyway, and into the side walk.

It wasn't until they'd turned the corner that he paused in his step to gaze at the still quiet woman, "Are you quite alright now?" he asked gently. He could hear her heart still thrumming away in adrenaline, she still smelled like fear coursing through her veins, and her breaths came out in short pants.

"N-not so.. I.. um..", the woman stammered, clearly trying to gain her wit about her. Godric tilted his head, a seemingly human behaviour he'd observed, in most social settings, it spurred the other party to elaborate their thoughts. He was right, it seemed, she took a breath and let out a quick sigh of relief, as if it calmed her somewhat, but her eyes darting around to the road behind him, "Th-thank you," she looked at him, "for saving me just now. I.. I didn't think I would see myself alive after they beat me up."

Godric nodded twice, in acknowledgement, "I couldn't help but notice the bruises. Do you need to go to the hospital to seek treatment?" He took out his mobile phone, not waiting for her response, and made the call with instructions for his day man to drive over. He glanced over at the woman as he ended the call, noticing she was trying to salvage her modesty by wrapping her torn dress around her body, his jacket unzipped while she did so. He saw that it was opened up like a long robe would, exposing her front to the evening chill.

"May I?" he gestured to her dress. She nodded awkwardly, unsure of what he wanted to do. He tore a short strip of cloth up the length of her dress hem to her waist and nicked two holes by the other side of her waist, drawing the strip through and securing it in a loop to hold the material up. He zipped the jacket up again, there wasn't much he could do with the popped buttons of her dress. He prised the small purse from the hand that clutched on it too tightly and held her small hand in his own and started down the road again, making headway to the location where they would meet up with his day man.

"What do you call yourself, child?", he asked as he gently tugged her along, casting a look sideways.

"Briony. Bree, for short.", she whispered out, still trying to recover from her earlier fright.

Godric remained silent as he paced them quickly over to the next road crossing, where a black sedan awaited their arrival. He was thankful that his day man was somehow nearby tonight. He opened the passenger door and guided Briony into the vehicle, gracefully folding himself into it after her.

"Take us to the nearest hospital, she needs medical treatment.", he informed his day man as they moved off from the curb.

"Briony, child.", Godric turned slightly to look at her, he smelled more than noticed her salty tears rimming her eyes, her chin quivering as she finally broke down from her initial shock. He regarded her for a brief moment as she let out a quiet sob and placed a reassuring hand on her knee, patting it gently.

"It's alright now, child. You're safe now. We'll get you to the hospital and then we'll see you home after that." He saw her bob her head in acknowledgement and left her to sob, knowing that humans usually fared better after releasing their emotions.

_'Better tears than nothing, I suppose.'_, As old as the vampire that he was, he remembered it was awkward to deal with females crying over anything. It was a trait that he found was untiringly everlasting, something that accumulated over the many generations of the overly repressed gender characteristics. _'In my time, the women did more than the men. Crying was never just a woman's trait.'_, he smiled inwardly, remembering a time before clothes made the gender, before the times when women were objectified rather than be of an equal stature to the opposite gender. Those times were clearly as ancient and as forgotten as his age was. He felt no remorse over it, however, it was just human evolution. Later, rather than sooner, it would come full circle again. His gaze shifted from the shuddering form to the window as he continued petting Briony's knee in comfort, she seemed to quieten from his repetitive action. They were almost at the hospital.

"Do you have your identification card on you, child?" he asked, his hand now on her shoulder, sitting her up from her haunched over position. She dragged the back of her hands over her tear streaked cheeks and nodded quickly, and motioned for her bag. He passed it to her and watched as she fumbled in the dim light from the window, finally brandishing it out with shaking hands, and a stony look. He watched as she took in a deep breath, where she winced as pain shot through her from her bruised ribs. As far as he could tell, they weren't broken, her breaths would smell of blood if it were, she would be gurgling in a bloody mess many moments ago if that were the case. They would leave large angry marks for many days though.

The car slowed down as they got to the emergency entrance, and Godric zipped out even before the car stopped fully, fetching a wheelchair and opening the door for Briony as she made to get out.

"Sit. Relax. The doctors will have you looked over in no time.", he plucked her card out of her hands and wheeled her into the hospital, handing her over to the nurses as they fussed over her. This would take a few hours, at least. He had a recent dislike for hospitals as of late, too much blood. Too much rot. Too much death concentrating in one location, even for his liking. Perhaps a new vampire might be more inclined to the bloody taste in the air, but he'd reached a point in his eternal life where too much was really too much. He schooled his face into one of impassiveness as he handed the identification card over to the registration counter, informing the nurse of Briony's circumstances and that the bill would be tabbed in his name. He was lightly amused as he observed the nurse's reaction as she realised quickly that he was a vampire, in a hospital. It was one of confusion, then shock, and then fear, and finally, an attempt at professional bravado. He would likely be impressed at her bravery, but he reckoned she'd seen enough vampires in her job to freak out at one standing before her. Still, he could smell the fear in her. How could he not?

After a quick plea to her, to have a doctor see to his charge immediately so they could leave sooner, he placed himself in a seat closest to the entrance, hoping for some reprieve from the stench of rotting flesh from the patients within the building. Might as well continue observing the humans while he waited.

* * *

><p>It wasn't two and a half hours later that a nurse rolled Briony out in a wheelchair, a paper bag of medication in her lap, and puncture marks on her forearms from where they drew her blood, and fed an IV into her. Quick instructions with regards to her medication that the nurse fired off at her, Godric got up from his seat and thanked the nurse. He saw that Briony was now only sniffling, much calmer from when they first arrived. Pushing her towards the entrance, his day man got out of the car and returned the wheelchair as Godric helped Briony into the car.<p>

"Thank you, Mr...", Briony started, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Godric.", he replied simply.

"Thanks, Godric. Really. How can I repay the kindness you've shown me tonight?", she smiled slightly, finally feeling a little safer and her mood a little better than from almost three hours ago.

"Kindness?", he regarded her in a quiet, friendly stare.

"You could've just left me in the hospital, or just called a cab for me. You didn't have to wait.. or send me home.", she elaborated nervously, "um, just that, I'm grateful you went beyond what anyone else would do, so thank you for that."

Godric gave her a small smile, "You're welcome. I couldn't possibly just leave you while you were feeling out of sorts from your ordeal."

He was used to having people thank him constantly for doing his job, and didn't think what he'd done was too far beyond anyone's standards. If anything, he enjoyed being thorough about the activities he chose to take on. He turned to look out the car window as they entered the thoroughfare of the bridge, taking on the sight of the vast structure.

Briony fidgeted in the seat next to the vampire. Why he kept calling her child was beyond her. He looked more like a freshman in college, rather than his weird mannerisms that had an old world charm about him. She felt a little weirded out by that. She swallowed down her puzzlement and convinced herself that the vampire called 'Godric' was probably many, many centuries old. She idly mused the background of his name was quite telling to be something from Arthurian times or older. Despite the fact that her evening could not have been any worse the way it started out, she felt like she could finally take a breather.

She'd been forced by her aunt to go on yet another blind date, only to find out she'd been stood up - yet again. So she had to get out of the restaurant after the quickest solo dinner she'd ever had in a fancy Italian place, face red with embarrassment as a kind waiter brought her a few glasses of red wine, compliments from the manager, to ease her situation. She then had the misfortune of making the wrong turn as she hurried away along the streets, and had been met with her attackers. They had brazenly rained punches on her to knock the wind out of her, her head colliding with a wall somewhere along the way, earning her a throbbing head and ringing ears. To make matters worse, they'd dragged her into that godforsaken dirty, dark, dead-end alleyway and as she tried to struggle with them, they'd torn her favourite dress apart. If not for Godric somehow appearing out of nowhere from above, she would've been a raped out rat feed for the next three weeks at the rate the two men were treating her. The fact that he'd not only taken her to the hospital, he'd even paid for her medical bill and stayed to wait for her was beyond her. Plus, he didn't talk much. Based on hear say from her more adventurous girlfriends, she'd heard most vampires were opinionated, crude, and really loud. The fact that they were physically more superior than humans gave them the leeway to speak their thoughts without filtering them first.

"Um, so..." she started awkwardly, a niggling thought that vampires being really quiet creatures was probably a rare find crossed her mind, "perhaps I could, I don't know, do something to show my thanks.."

She sneaked a glance at him shyly, wondering what a vampire could want from a human, beyond sex and blood, as a means of thanks.

"I'm not sure what vampires like beyond blood and sex, b-but, if that's what you want in thanks, I suppose it's not too much for me to offer that." She continued nervously and was a little surprised when Godric chuckled lightly at her offer.

"I have little need for blood, child, and I wouldn't want to put you in a situation where you would be uncomfortable. I did just save you from one just a few hours ago, haven't I?"

Briony blushed hotly and felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and what felt like a hint of shame from her earlier ordeal. Nope, of course not, she really didn't want to be uncomfortable about the sex bit. In fact, she could keep away from it for a while. In fact, she didn't want to go out for a while if she could help it.

"Perhaps, you could provide me with your company, one based on intellect instead. One evening is all, if that is what you can spare me.", he looked at her with earnest eyes, "I am constantly surrounded by my kind, and the humans that I am in contact with have little to say to me beyond work, or the common politeness of interaction."

She nodded in quick agreement, chit chat she could do, she liked talking most days, "However many evenings you desire, I can be sure to provide you with." She smiled, relieved that she could thank him in this regard.

The car drew up to the curb just right outside her apartment block, and Godric helped her out once again, and walked her up to her apartment door. He handed her a card as she turned around to thank him again for everything.

"This is my number, do send me a message as to when you'll be available. Would you be available next week?" he stood outside her door, a respectable distance away as she hadn't invited him in verbally.

"Yeah, sure. Some time next week, I'll text you soon." She smiled gratefully and watched as he zipped out of the building at vamp speed after bidding her a good night.

She finally locked her apartment door and sighed as she went into the bathroom, peeling off the remnants of her clothes as she stepped into the shower, a damn long, damn hot shower was the exact thing she needed right now. She glanced at the bathroom clock, it was barely past midnight, and as exhausted as she was, with the attack still fresh in her mind, she doubted she would get much sleep tonight.

_'This night really couldn't be long enough. I just want to bury myself and never surface up for air again.'_ she thought as she lathered and scrubbed at her skin where they'd touched her. She shuddered in slight disgust, her skin raw and burning slightly from the hot water cascading over her. She let out a loud sob and sank down along the shower wall, pulling her knees to her chest as she cried, naked and raw, inside and out.

Unbeknownst to her, Godric had been perched on her building roof, his keen senses picking out her cries from a few floors below him. He sat there observing her cry for another hour, his vampire senses merely curious at her reaction to the aftermath of her evening. He couldn't exactly feel compassionate, he supposed he would if he were more human. He'd watch plenty of humans cry over many things over the past twenty one centuries, to listen to this human cry was yet another experience he would file away again. He was only glad that instead of being the one to cause her sorrow, he was the one who helped stop it from being any worse than it would have been.

With that, he stood up from his spot and took off into the night, making his way back to his nest. Dawn was still a few hours away, but he suppose he could read in his library for the rest of the night, his propensity to be out of the house for tonight had waned off.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** fear not, I shall update with another chapter soon enough. :) thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Godric's**** Propensity**** - Chapter 2**

It had been two nights since Briony had been saved by Godric. She stared at the card on her coffee table, her phone next to it. She figured she should at least send Godric a text message like she promised she would. She had a habit of overthinking many things, and the tiny two by three inch piece of card paper with italicised finely printed script with his name and contact details was glaringly pale on her short rosewood table.

_'He gave it to me because obviously he didn't want my number. Meaning, I have the choice of not contacting him, right? That means, quite possibly, highly very likely, it was a hint not to stay in touch, right?'_ she chewed on her bottom lip absent-mindlessly as she picked up the card and sank back into her couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. _'But, if he didn't want to stay in touch, he __**wouldn't**__ have given me his card in the first place.. and maybe he didn't want to come off as too direct or anything. Yes, that must be it. Wait a minute. He's a vampire. He isn't like some human guy, right? His brain probably functions differently. Very differently. Vampires are different... just how different though? He's still made from humans right? He wears modern trendy clothes, meaning at least he's kept up with the times. So that means I have the choice to contact him.'_

She was positively sulking. She stared at the number yet again, the digits almost burned into her memory by now. _'Doesn't that make me the overly direct one then? Gods. This is hurting my brain.'_ She rolled her eyes at her own thought process and sighed loudly, "Just fucking get it over and done with, Briony Mae Keyson. Jeez."

Finally picking up her phone, she punched in a quick greeting and shot her question on his availability three nights from tonight and sent the message, tossing her phone on the couch next to her while placing the card back on the table right where she picked it up from a few minutes prior. Not expecting Godric to respond at all, convinced that he'd probably not want to stay in touch - after all, what vampire wants a chatty friend who wasn't there for the sex, nor giving him blood? - she grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels, looking for something to dull her brains away from her impending migraine. Her head still throbbed from the less than pleasant smack she'd gotten during her attack. She supposed the concoction of happy candy pills were helping somewhat, or she might be throwing up whatever was left of the chicken broth her cousin brought that afternoon.

Her aunt had called her yesterday evening upset that her darling niece was stood up on, and was about to promise her three more blind dates to make up for it, when she croaked out sorrowfully about what had actually happened that evening. Her aunt, no matter how annoying she was with trying to set her up, was rightfully horrified and had her older cousin, Darla, bring over a pot of chicken broth, along with a box of twenty bottles of pepper spray that was laced with silver. To work on both humans, and any other kind.

She pondered over the phone call with her aunt. She was practically raised by the woman and her husband, her parents having died in a freak car accident when she was twelve. Her parents had been wealthy enough that she could get through her sad childhood all the way through to any college of her choosing, and still have enough to purchase her current apartment when she'd come of age to be independent, and still have wealth in excess. Her father's sister, Sandra and husband, Chris, had always been there for her even before her parents died. They were a close knit family, decidedly took her in when the police dropped her off two hundred miles from her childhood home, and at her aunt's door, and for that she was extremely happy and content about. She could ask for nothing and they would still give her the world.

* * *

><p><em>"Aunt Sandra, it's fine, really. I'm feeling better already. I was really lucky this vampire guy happened to be hanging out on the roof and he saw everything and saved me. He's not too bad... He's oddly very quiet for a vampire, actually. I didn't really get too many bruises although I think there's a really bad bruise on the side of my ribs." Briony had sprawled out on her bed, filling her aunt in on how bad a night it was for her, but to be alive was a blessing in itself, she told her aunt.<em>

_"Oh, hon! I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, are you sure you don't need me over at your apartment? Perhaps I could place a bodyguard with you whenever you leave home? No? Then, promise me you'll get yourself that bottle of pepper spray!" Aunt Sandra's worried voice starting to sound increasingly shrill as she talked,"I'll have Darla bring you a whole carton of it, yes? Promise me, Bree! You've got to have at least a bottle with you wherever you go! I don't know what to say when I face your parents when I finally meet up with them if anything worse happens to you. You have to be careful, alright?"_

_"Yeah, I will Aunt Sandra. Thanks.. but I don't think I'll need a guard, I'll just stay home at night if I can help it."_

* * *

><p>She smiled to herself as she rubbed at the bruise on the side of her head in an attempt to make the swollen lump size fade away, wincing at the tenderness, and settled on a re-run of some rom-com drama and watched absently through two episodes back to back. Darla had positively freaked out when she'd arrived a few hours ago with the chicken soup. She'd seen the ball of pain, as she called it, on her left forehead, and her split upper lip in the corner when one of the men had backhanded her. There was an angry hand grip imprint left on her forearm where the same guy had gripped her at. She rubbed the back of her neck where it was still sore from the whiplash of the slap.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Bree, this looks really bad, are you sure you don't have to be in the hospital for this?" her cousin's eyebrows furrowed so much it was almost a mono-brow. <em>

_"The doctor said no bones were broken, and the head bruise was just superficial, but he said if I blacked out that I should go back to the hospital. I haven't blacked out, so far so good.." Briony tried placating her concerned cousin, grinning at her, "Battle scars, so they say. They will fade off in time, Darla, don't freak out on me, please?" _

_Darla pulled her in for a light hug, "Next time mom decides to put you up for a blind date, we're going to make it a double date. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt like this. That jerk stood you up and then you almost got raped!" she felt her cousin's tears wet her shirt in her pent up emotions of not having been there. _

_"Okay. Yeah, I would look less of an idiot if you would come with me next time.", she smiled into Darla's neck, thankful for her cousin's presence and comfort._

* * *

><p>A buzz and loud ping from beside her startled her out from her thoughts, Briony grimaced at her body's sudden jolt in reaction to the sound. <em>'He actually replied?'<em>, she picked up the phone and stared at the reply from the young-man-lookalike vampire.

**G: *Splendid. Would you prefer to spend the evening at your place? Alternatively, I could arrange for a suitable location should you feel uncomfortable about it.***

**B: *My place is fine. I still feel too sore to walk beyond my apartment, I think.***

**G: *We could postpone this till you are better. This is of no issue to me.***

**B: *It's ok. We're just chatting, no?***

**G: *Indeed, we are. See you in 3 nights.***

She smiled to herself again, this time goofily as she put her phone away for a second time. While he spoke little, she found he was very concise with his word choices. She couldn't wait to see what he wanted to chat about. Perhaps it could be philosophy, a detailed thesis and debate on world history, or maybe something mundane as her food choices and lifestyle preferences? Or maybe the study of human behaviours? Vampires were an odd bunch after they're turned.

_'Almost as if they've forgotten they were once living and breathing, how hard can it be to actually remember it though?'_, the thought floated up to the top of her musing.

She stifled a yawn and decided to sleep on the couch that night, it had been a warm night, and the living room is usually cooler with the windows open. Punching the remote, she rearranged her body to stretch out on the couch, careful not to lie on her injured side of her ribs. It was highly uncomfortable, given it was the right side of her ribs, and her left forehead sporting a ping pong ball shaped bruise. She stifled yet another yawn, and as she drifted off to a yet fitful sleep filled with men groping at her body and raining kicks into her back.

Godric had been in a long video call with the King and the other sheriffs when his phone lit up next to him, a quick glance informed him that it was from an unknown number. It could wait.

An hour had passed before the conference call ended, and Godric rubbed at his eyes out of sheer mental tiredness. The King, as usual, had been long-winded and preferred dwelling repeatedly on hundred year old tales. He sipped at his bottle of cooled off true blood and picked up his phone, and found out the unknown number had been Briony. He had not expected her to message him, thinking that given the choice, most quiet humans would rather not have anything to do with vampires. His kind were well known to be unkind to humans, preferring them to shut up and be willing blood bags. Briony had made the impression on him that she was the type to keep to herself and not seek out trouble as if it were a drug the way the humans he was used to seeing, behaved. Perhaps he had been convincing enough in requesting her company just to chat.

Her reply, soon enough, explicitly mentioned just that. He smiled inwardly and responded in kind that he would meet with her in three nights. He wondered if she was truly feeling better, and decided he would see for himself when he met up with her. Not that he would offer his blood to the human, his belief that the vampire blood is sacred is still very much a strong one within him. He was most upset when Eric had given his blood to the were during WWII. He still hadn't gotten over it and pursed his lips at the memory.

"Isabel, is that all for the night?", he pocketed his phone, and shuffled a few papers on his desk together, handing his second a stack of folders that he'd read through and signed off on.

"Yes, sheriff. There is a gathering in the front living room. Makingday celebration for one of the younger ones." Isabel smiled as she gathered the folders from him.

Godric glanced up at her, deciding he would spend a few minutes with his nest, and head on out for another night venture. "Of course. I will head out in half an hour. I need to clear my mind. The King can be... detailed. Tonight was no exception." He let on a small smile at his confession as she nodded in agreement.

He'd flown over to the building that Briony resided in, and watched her from across the road, sitting precariously on the railing of the external emergency staircase of the building facing hers. She was on the couch, which faced the windows, and he had a full view of her sleeping form. He took in the sight of the female, noting a tattooed script on the inside of her forearm that he didn't pick up on due to her jacket sleeve covering it. He observed as her face slipped into a frown, sweat beading on her forehead, and limbs twitching. _'A nightmare? From the other night?'_, he thought idly, his face impassive towards her unconsciousness. He sat still as he continued watching her as she eventually roused herself out of the dream, gasping awake for a moment before her eyes fluttered close again, slipping back into a dreamless sleep this time. He listened as her racing heartbeat slowed down, and her breaths calming after a while. His eyes the only thing on his face that softened as he watched her sigh in her sleep.

He pushed off from the railing, and floated over to the window closest to her proximity, and inhaled a lungful of air, tasting her scent, it was pleasant and light, almost like fresh dew on a cool morning and sun dried linen, and altogether womanly. It wasn't the most enticing of scents the way some other creatures may have enticed his senses before, but it was still an attractive scent of a female human all the same. He inhaled deeply this time, committing her scent to his memory, and allowed a boyish smile on his face. The human was his food source, and his quiet defiance at not dropping fang and slurping her jugular dry made for a sort of rebellious streak against his own nature. Besides, it wasn't like he could just swoop into her apartment uninvited.

Floating up into the sky, and taking to a high-rise building close to the busy highway that never seemed to stop flowing with car lights, his interest in Briony now carded to the side, now a past time, Godric watched the vehicles on the traffic arteries zoom by, as he'd done two nights prior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three nights later...<strong>_

Briony shuffled around her apartment slowly, trying to put her living space into a semblance of habitable presentation, at least for a couple of hours while Godric was here. Her back ached from her injuries, and her head an almost dull throb. If she didn't have to attempt any sudden movements, she swore she almost felt normal again. She'd been to the supermarket the day before to stock up on her weekly shopping, and had added a six-pack of the red goo the vampires seemed to stomach to her shopping cart. She'd gamely tried a sip once, when Darla bought a bottle back much to her parents displeasure. They had all took a taste and unanimously agreed to discard the leftover goo. It had tasted like edible food dye and something altogether metallic and nauseating.

A quick rap on her door noted the arrival of her guest and she shuffled over stiffly, her legs sore from inactivity. She smiled as she opened the door, inviting the vampire in and apologising for the slight mess here and there. She would clean it up if she could be bothered enough, she commented with a chuckle, and asked if he would like a bottle of true blood, to which he accepted one if she could zap it through the microwave. She pointed out that she had his jacket sent to the dry cleaner's and would return it when she got it back - some of her blood had dried out in it the other night.

"How are you feeling, Briony?", Godric asked as he took the bottle from her, and followed with a quick thanks. He sat on the arm chair facing the couch she'd sat in, facing him. He studied her closely, the bump on her forehead now half its previous size, the split lip healing and scabbing. A hint of a hand print where Joe had grabbed her now upper arm fading into a sort of yellowish brown hue. She was healing well, he noted, satisfied with his conclusion, he gave her a warm smile.

"Sluggish, and frankly, a bit lazy." She grinned back ruefully, "nothing some pain medication can't deal with though. I should be out and about tomorrow. I'll go stir crazy if I stayed home another day, I think." She picked at an imaginary piece of lint from her shorts and glanced up at him, and saw that he was looking at her while sipping on his drink.

"Um.. how about you? Out saving another damsel in distress? Is that what you do on a nightly basis?", she really couldn't figure out what vampires did in their spare time. Granted, her knowledge of them are stereotypical - blood and lust, both in spades. She wondered if they bothered to have hobbies to spend eternal life with. _'Must be weird hobbies.'_

Godric's eyes crinkled in amusement, "Not quite, it's been a busy week. My job doesn't allow me much time to go search for damsels to save, unfortunately."

Briony nodded, but was surprised, "Vampires have jobs too?" He affirmed her questioned and briefly mentioned that someone had to keep them in line and she dropped the subject when he said his duties were similar to that of a county sheriff's, only not quite.

He looked around her apartment slowly, studying the place with interest and his eyes finally rested on the large photo frame on the wall next to the TV, it was a split frame, on the left, a picture of Briony when she was younger with a young couple, and on the right, a recent picture of her with an older couple and a young woman. He nodded to it, "Family?"

She glanced up at the frame and her face lit up with a genuinely happy smile, "Yes, on the left was one with my parents, they died in a car accident just two weeks after that photo was taken. The other picture is with my aunt's family. They took me in after that. They're the best people in the world. Most loving and kind."

Godric gazed from the frame to the woman several times while she told him of her life and her current family members, and how she was brought up with the belief that dwelling on the bad parts in life was as good as throwing perfectly good shoes away just because you stepped in a spot of mud. He enjoyed her chatter, likening her voice to a gentle sway in a field of soft grass. He closed his eyes in appreciation, his lips quirked into the tiniest of smiles, his face was not schooled into his usual stoic impassiveness. He felt relaxed in her presence, and found that he should enjoy it while it lasts.

"Am I boring you? I do apologise, I'm told that I ramble a lot. You should stop me if I do drag on for too long." Briony's voice quickened in nervousness as she realised the vampire seemed to look like he was... napping. Almost. His eyes opened slowly as he shook his head, "No, no. Your voice is rather nice and soothing. I rather much enjoy listening to you, little one."

He tilted his head in her direction, maintaining his eye contact with her as her cheeks flushed at his compliment, "I find it rather intriguing, little one. I'm a vampire, are you not afraid of me? Humans have often, and rather stupidly, assume that they are on top of the food chain through their evolution, yet here we are, vampires. We outsmart, outrun, out do everything that you can do, and feed on you. Are you not aware of the dangers in having me here within these four walls?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I probably should be worried about that." She blushed slightly, a nervous girlish giggle escaping from her lips as she fidgeted in her seat, "But if you don't mind me saying, and I know the likelihood of increasing my chances of survival to be slim.. If you wanted to suck me dry, you would've the moment I'd invited you in, and not be sitting right there looking like you could appreciate a nap."

Godric looked on with his continued amusement, placing the bottle on the coffee table and clasping his hands together, elbows on his knees, "Perceptive of you, child. I'll give that much to you."

She shifted about in her seat, trying to find a new comfortable spot, and fidgeted unnecessarily, while he sat in his position stock still, like he was a frozen statue. It made her uncomfortable just looking at him, but she figured all vampires would be that still, but his entire personality really did not match up to his nature. "You're not very vampire-like for a vampire. How old do you have to be to be like you? Are all old vampires like you?"

"To be like me? In what context did that question come to be, little one?" Only his lips moved, his lack of breathing was quite unnerving to her, and his steady gaze was a little less than what she was used to.

"Uh, do all vampires sit so still like you? I thought they would be like extremely hyperactive duracell bunnies, zooming and zipping everywhere and moving from one attention to the next all too quickly.", she lowered her eyes away from him as she confessed quickly, felt a little rude having to point out the obvious - at least, it was obvious to her, "Also, aren't vampires supposed to be a violent race like you so pointed out just now? The preference to slaughter and in a cruel fashion isn't lost on me. You.. aren't projecting that nature the way the rest of them do. I was wondering why you're not like a snarling pit of anger, or lust, people have described vampires to be."

He was quiet for a long while, and she sneaked glances at him from time to time. She saw that he went from regarding her to almost retreating into himself, as if he was having his own internal conversation. She fidgeted and stared at her hands. She's usually the one who retreated into herself when conversing with others, her thoughts always overwhelming her sometimes. Usually, Darla would be prodding a finger at her cheek to snap her out of her internal conversations, but Briony smartly decided that poking at a vampire's face was clearly the last thing she wanted to try - tame vampire or not. He is still a vampire. She wondered if she'd offended him and if he was warring within his own mind with what to do with her. She just hoped, rather belatedly, that he would spare her from torture. _'Just don't torture me, please. Oh god, what was I thinking? Chatting with a vampire. What is this, introspective with a vampire? Real smart, Bree. Real smart.'_ She picked at a fingernail bed.

She was a little startled when his shoulders shook and a chuckle escaped from the statue beside her, and she cricked her neck in his direction and grimaced lightly from the soreness and rubbed at it. He was still laughing lightly as he watched her reaction.

"Duracell bunnies? First I've heard a human regard vampires as such. But I do follow your line of thought. We do figure things out a lot faster than you. I just make an exaggerated effort move slowly where humans are in company for their sake. You're a lot like horses, easily spooked. And I've let go of the need to exact revenge, it was my driving force for the majority of my long.. life. I suppose you could grossly call it a passing of adolescence."

She sighed inwardly, thanking the gods that the imaginary torture was just that, imaginary. She grinned, "How old are you really, Godric? You always call me a child.. I think you must be many centuries old." Briony saw that he was watching her with interest at her musing, _'Shit. No one likes being called old, you idiot!'_ she blushed lightly at her social faux pas, and fumbled with her words trying to save herself from embarassment, "I-I mean, your name sounds like something from the middle ages or something. But then again, hipsters nowadays call their kids all sorts of weird old names. Goodness knows my friend Rayna would call her newborn daughter Arelle or something really ancient soon. It's supposed to be the new trend. I don't really make any effort to keep up with it, changes too damn often."

"No offence taken, child." Godric smiled, easing her embarrassment. He was used to that question, even the vampires asked him that same question, albeit with more insolence due to the fact that he's usually in the midst of reprimanding them like the old would to their young. He told her so and watched as she let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm only two thousand one hundred years old." he mused lightly, waiting to see her reaction. Most would react with reverence and awe, some would be flabbergasted, and others.. would react badly.

"Only two thousand, one hundred?" Briony asked, her eyes widening, and her lips forming an 'O' before she pursed them together and let her breath bloat her cheeks out, her eyes rolling from left to right and back to left again as she let his response mull around in her mind. He nodded lightly, as he watched her intently, studying her reaction. "That's really old. Like, really, really, really old. Are there many vampires your age?" He shook his head, and she nodded, quiet in thought.

"So, you watched the world go from dragging stones on wooden logs to segway machines?" She asked quietly, and his lips now a wry smirk at her response. He had that similar musing the same night he met her.

"Yes, quite so. I had a similar musing the night I met you, I was up on the roof watching the highway and I thought how in two thousand years, we've went from donkey carts to electric cars."

An amused laugh bubbled out from her. He allowed himself to chuckle along. It seemed that he could keep pace with her human behaviours more than he had expected. Perhaps it was just the type of company his nest keeps with their humans. They must be a weird bunch. _'I wonder if there are more humans like her. There must be, if all humans were like the ones in the nest, it would be so dreadful.'_ Godric decided that Briony must be a rare chance upon, it was refreshing to chat with a human, or any other being, without them flinging their bodies at him demanding to be fed on, or sexed up with. Just as quickly as his revelation that this human was refreshingly different, a dark thought that he should keep away from her just solely based on the fact that he was, is, and always will be the predator to her kind, wormed its way back to the fore front of his mind.

"But, also, I've seen too much bloodshed and was even personally involved in making some of that happen.. I'm not particularly proud of it now.", his voice quietening into a serious whispered tone. He looked at his hands, imitating her previous fidgety human behaviour, a wave of regret and sadness washing over him. He almost felt contrite at the confession. If that was what it was. He only knew he didn't like having to kill anymore than he absolutely had to when it came to the humans, he couldn't understand emotions. He'd been dead so long, and so out of touch with actual humanity to understand the idea of it.

"Yeah, but I think even without your help, humanity is fast pacing ourselves into extinction. No need for your services there, I think. Just watch us over the next hundred years, we'll be savages again all too soon. All it takes is a few determined mad men, it seems." She brushed it aside a little lightly, and looked over at his sagged shoulders, _'could vampires really feel regret?'_ She voiced her question out loud unknowingly, and her eyes widen as she saw his head snap up at her brushing statement and afterthought question.

_'Is that what it was? Regret?'_ His eyes widened at the thought, and jogged his memory back to the seconds before her question, that she thought humans were fast pacing themselves into extinction, that they were receding back into savages. _'Savages? but aren't we all?',_ He thoughts taking a dark turn.

"I am just as savage as those mad men are, perhaps even more so. I'm much too dead and old to understand emotions, little one. Is that what it is? Regret?"

"Well, when one does not feel positive about having previously done something that's found to be wrong, then that would be regret. To chide yourself for it, and to wonder at another person's negative reaction towards that incident, would be to feel shame." She explained, wide eyed by the fact that this vampire said he couldn't feel, didn't know how to feel, "Seriously, how long have you been living in the woods?" She chuckled at him as Godric mulled over her words and saw that his eyes lost a little of their previous relaxed gleam. She'd seen it before in Peter, her best friend back in high school who was clinical depressed just before he decided to jump off a building on the first day back to school on their senior year. She'd felt upset that she didn't say anything more to him to steer him to get help. She was way too young to know how to guide him.

"You're not depressed, are you? Can vampires get depressed? Is that even possible?"

Godric blinked. He'd extensively read about human psychology in his search to understand emotions, now having been pointed in the direction of his earlier wave of regret, he stared at the bottle of true blood on the coffee table and frowned. _'Depressed?'_, he easily pulled up from his memory the words that he'd previously read and found that he had checked off quite the extensive list of symptoms. Wanting to meet the sun was akin to suicide, and he'd been toying with that thought for quite some time. As is being unwilling to feed.

His lips quirked into a rueful smile, "I suppose I am quite depressed. I never knew that. I didn't know what regret was until you mentioned it." He heard her shuffle closer to him and watched her kneel down next to the armchair he was in and place a hand on his knee, drawing his attention to her face.

"There's no need to keep it all bottled up though. I haven't heard of vampire psychiatrists before," Briony snorted lightly, "but for what it's worth, I could be your listener if you want. There isn't much else besides talking about it, but I think you've talked too much in your mind and all that, but I hope you haven't convinced yourself that suicide might be the better option." He shrugged slightly, his face neutral, aware of the slight frown appearing between her eye brows, "Trust me, ending your existence is the last thing you'll want to do. Quite possibly the only thing you'll ever regret, even if you feel free in the moment."

She then told him about Peter, granted, he was a young boy with troubles that couldn't possibly amount to the ones a two thousand year old vampire could have, but she reasoned his emotions were exact.

"Depressed people all seem to have a singular thought process. Doesn't matter if they're of a different race, or brought up in completely different cultures or societies. I might be grossly wrong, but given the fact that vampires were made from the flesh of humans, I'm assuming you'll think within the scope of a depressed person", she gave his impassive face a hesitant smile, "You think that the world would be a better place without you in it, and the sooner you make your final fatal statement, the world would be a better place there after. Peter often told me that. I've spent the better part of the past five years wishing I had the wisdom enough to have told him that he's left me with too much regret, and too many what-if scenarios." Briony gripped Godric's knee with a renewed determination knowing he wouldn't feel anything from it beyond a slight pressure, blinking away tears at the thought of her dead best friend.

"Don't, for a moment, think you aren't worth this existence. You'll leave too many people in regret, and the world would be none the wiser of your momentary folly. We'll kill ourselves irregardless of your death and honestly, I think the world could use a lot more of your wisdom and accumulative knowledge." She drew in a shaky breath, wishing Peter had heard this five years ago. Her lips turned down into a pout, she knew Peter would think Godric would be good company to keep for late introspective nights that they used to have under the stars in Aunt Sandra's backyard, contemplating the universe like the wannabe knowitalls they pretended to be.

Godric stared at her with unblinking eyes, unsure why her mood had changed. He awkwardly petted her hair. He'd seen adult humans do that to their young once. He watched from the trees in a park in New York, when a young child had dropped her ice cream cone on the grass and had been crying about it, a full frowning pout had shown up on her face before the salty tears followed. Briony had that same full frowning pout. Instead of bawling, he was intrigued when she took a deep breath and made to get up from the floor. His arm dropped to his lap as she stood up.

"Thank you for your kind words, Briony." He mumbled, and looked up at her from his seat. She nodded and sat back down on the couch. He felt a dull weight lift off his shoulders for a moment when she said her piece, and was pleasantly surprised that the weight didn't come muffling back like a power possessed.

"Yeah, well, with your vampire memory, just don't file this away as idle banter, alright? It's important stuff. I wish I'd said all of that to Peter. He would've liked you, you know?" She smiled softly. He studied her face as she went through all her emotions. It was fascinating watching humans when he's not having lusting thoughts of draining them dry for his hunger.

His eyes picked up the tattoo on her forearm, and he pointed to it, in an attempt to change the subject, "What does that mean to you?"

She looked down at the cursive script on her arm, "_In your own time, you will be._ It was something my mom used to tell me. I've always wanted to be more than my little childish self when I was still a girl. My mother would always say, 'In your own time, you will be.' whenever I went to her with talk of being whatever it was I wanted to be." She smiled as she ran her thumb over it, lost in her memories for a moment. "I thought I would have it inked in permanently so that I will be reminded time and again to never fear what I can be. It's positive and hopeful whenever I feel like there's too much negativity around"

Godric hummed his appreciation at the intent of her tattoo. Just then, his phone buzzed from his pocket. Apologising, he moved away to the window to answer the call as Briony went to the kitchen.

"Godric.", he answered, as always, in a clipped tone.

"Sheriff, Leon has created some sort of scene at the park 40 miles from the nest. He'd gone wild on a chase and massacred a group of four humans. You're needed at the scene. Stan has located and taken him into custody.", Isabel's voice sounded over the ear piece hurriedly. He rolled his eyes, exasperated. Leon was a nomadic vampire who was temporarily residing in his area for a year. This was the second time in four months. He had to be dealt with severely tonight.

"Noted. I will be there shortly. Thank you, Isabel." He pocketed his phone again and made his way into the kitchen, where he found Briony squinting at the many bags of medication spread out on her kitchen counter, a tray filled with a handful of different pills. He couldn't understand the concept of medication, having never needed it, and also, it never existed when he was still human. They used to swap spit literally and that was considered a holy act in itself, back then. Why medicines and the supposed tiny pills humans call breath mint candies looked similar, he couldn't understand. As far as the humans in his nest tried explaining to him, breath mint candies were to be suckled on, while medicine was to be swallowed whole and immediate. Yet, they look almost similar in size. Both came in all shapes and colours. He shrugged inwardly, vowing to ask Briony about it on another evening eventually. His phone buzzed. Isabel must've sent him the park's location.

"They gave you quite the lot of candy there.", he commented, chuckling as she grimaced at the sight of a rather large caplet before downing it quickly with a mouthful of water. "I do apologise, Briony. I have to leave you for tonight. Urgent business has called for my attention."

He noted that it took her effort as she got up from the table and walked him over to the entrance, "Sure thing. Hope my company was worth the time though."

Godric nodded and smiled at her, "Absolutely. It has been rather intriguing a chat I've had in a while. If you do not mind, it would be.. nice to be in your company again. Perhaps, I should take you up on your offer to listen." He clasped his hands in front of his body, a habitual behaviour he found oddly comforting as he stood before her, "We shall take you out the next time we meet. Staying at home may make you stir crazy, as you put it."

She smiled back in return, "Of course. You can tell me all your tales and wordly travels, and don't leave out any details. I want to hear _everything_." She leaned into the door frame as he stepped out of her apartment and saw him grimace at the idea of having to relive his more gory memories. "It'll be fine, Godric. You'll see."

He walked over to the lift lobby this time instead of taking the stairs, wishing her a good night without a backward glance.

"Night!", Briony grinned as she locked the door and went back to the kitchen. He might be one terribly depressed and stiff vampire, but she reckoned Godric had merely grown bored of his time, leading him to over think his life.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Thanks for reading! Do let me know what you think about the current movement of the story. I do realise I'm stretching it out. A lot. I'll speed it along soon enough. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Godric's Propensity - Chapter 3 **

Briony stretched her limbs out like a waking feline and curled back into her blanket. Autumn was fast approaching and the morning sun had yet to peek through the clouds, there was a comfortable chill that had settled in the air. She sat up slowly, stifling a yawn.

It had been a month since the attack, and a week since she'd gone back to work. She'd suffered from night terrors since then, they didn't occur often, but it was still one too many for her liking. While she'd not been met with any further run-ins with shady men in street corners, she'd decided to purchase a car so she could get around without having to walk to a public transport location again the way she had to that night. She was never parked beyond a block from wherever she was headed to. A bottle of that pepper spray laced with silver always in her purse. She felt a little more comforted by her attempts at steering away from trouble.

She stared at the bedside clock blankly, willing her brain to process the red digits that glowed from two feet away. It read 05:50hrs, and she folded over her lap, letting out a small moan, burying her head into the blankets.

_'Too fucking early... uggghhh.'_, she sighed and blinked.

Her body craving more sleep, but her mind too awake to do so. Inhaling deeply and letting out a tiny growl of annoyance, she pushed herself up and out of bed, her skin tingling into a full layer of goosebumps from the cool air around her as she tiptoed quickly into her bathroom. Not like it was any warmer in there, but the thought of having a warm shower motivated her move a little faster. She was never good at waking up early, but when she did wake up, she never moved sluggishly.

Going through her morning routine, Briony set out a mug of coffee as she scrolled through her phone's calendar scheduling. Her personal assistant, Hannah, had insisted that if she couldn't be motivated enough to bring her paper schedule around, she had to use her phone's built-in one instead. She couldn't care less though, she'd usually more or less memorised her appointments, but Hannah was always right. Technology had advanced so much that it allowed her assistant to sneak in lunch meetings and coffee breaks with all the bells and whistles and alerts required, online, of course, where her phone would constantly update and sync back with the company servers every half an hour. Briony grimaced inwardly, freedom was scarce when she was controlled on such a tight leash by her own assistant.

_'Hannah was hired because I didn't want to have to deal with this side of the job...'_, she tried placating herself as she found that she'd have to work beyond midnight today. And tomorrow. And the day after. Even her weekend was packed. Didn't Hannah realise she'd just recovered from a body bash fiesta?

She huffed, a little frustrated, but saw that Hannah had included a short e-mail apologising about the packed schedule, these were clients that were leaving Dallas by the end of the week and it had to be done. The meetings would go well into the night, and they had to return back to the office to continue their work till two in the morning until said clients left town.

Her job wasn't an easy one, she'd inherited it from her father, who was an exceptionally gifted architect, and she'd shown the same level of brilliance as she grew into his big footsteps. The company was held together by trusted associates, whose legal team assured her when she was twelve, that she didn't have to worry about the company and could be a silent owner when she came of age. Of course, she had no such plans. She'd always been fascinated at the miniature building models her father crafted up when he came back home, the blue prints in his home office always thrilled her. Plus, he'd never been one to reject her attempts at being his understudy when she was just but a little girl, always teaching her in his own way about the things he did in his job. She'd been compelled to continue with her passion and fascination of designing buildings well into his passing on.

She found herself going through the rest of her e-mails as she took another gulp of the rapidly cooling coffee, and came across the latest message from Godric from two nights ago. He'd just came back from out of town, and asked that if she'd recovered from her injuries yet, would she be interested in an after dinner stroll by the pier at the harbour. She hadn't had the time to respond to his message till now, and she licked her lips, feeling a little sheepish for having forgotten about it.

They'd kept in touch after he'd sent her a text saying he had to be out of town indefinitely, and it would be more convenient for them to communicate via e-mail for the time being and had attached his email details along with the text. They'd exchanged emails on trivial topics like whether cotton was a better fabric than stiff denim, to meatier pieces on philosophies and lifestyle choices. He'd admitted he'd lived a full life of moral nihilism, and wasn't proud of it. It was his driving force within his depression. They discussed about that too - his depression. He'd told her in an email recently that he did feel a lot better having talked about it, and she felt happy that she could help him in any way.

Tapping quickly, she sent him a quick e-mail apologising for not having seen his email until now, and that she won't be let up on work until the week was done, _'On Sunday, it seems...'_, she iterated her thought into her e-mail. She would be available that evening after nine, when she'll bid her clients off at the airport, and that if he was alright with the arrangement, she'll meet him at the pier at eleven that night. She calculated it would take her an hour to get home from the airport, and she would need a shower and a change of clothes. _'And a quick breather.'_, another hour to get to the pier.

A chime on from her phone gave her the signal that it was time to get dressed for work, and she put her mug away as she hurried off to leave her apartment. There were clients to meet, buildings to design and she was glad for the distraction.

Three weeks at home with only Darla and a few other girl friends (and their boyfriends or husbands who occasionally tagged along) to keep her company had sent her groaning and wishing she could be a mountain hermit instead. The constant chatter on the latest celebrity gossip, her plans into single-parenting and motherhood, or demands to relive her ordeal through storytelling, and the playful interrogation of her one-night affair with the two thousand year old vampire had just about sent her to the brink of insanity. The moment the last of her friends had left that one evening after grilling her over the certain vampire, she dove over her couch to call her one last thread of sanity that was in the bodily form of Hannah.

* * *

><p><em>"Hannah, my dear, dear, dearest darling Hannah.", Briony gushed over the phone, her voice laced with anxiety and drama as she fumbled with righting herself up on her armchair.<em>

_"Ms Keyson, what's the matter? Are you okay?", came Hannah's british lilt. A mild-tempered, calm voice._

_"Oh Hannah, you have to save me from this boredom! I swear I'm going crazy with all these oestrogen fuelled chats! Save me, Hannah, save me! Please!", she pleaded dramatically. If there was one thing Briony could do around Hannah besides being a hard working boss, being mildly dramatic usually added the humour in their work life._

_"You know, we're both 25 year old successful young women, and you're unable to relish the idle chatter of the female kind for more than a few hours a day. Maybe you need a pet, Bree. There is more to life than work, you do realise that, right?", Hannah laughed over her boss' responding wail of contempt._

_"Anything but a pet, you know I don't want to end up being a cat lady. It's sad, and pathetic. Not the least bit attractive with fur and dander all over my furniture too.", Briony groaned back, running a hand through her hair, "Tell me, Hannah, how much work to do I have when I get back to the office?" _

_"You'll be buried. All the way up to the ceiling. We'll work you from dawn to dusk and beyond. Even the vampires wouldn't be able to keep up with you when we're through with you.", Hannah voice dead panned, but Briony could hear her smile._

_"Good. Send me some work that I can do from home. Please. I need it. I'm going crazy here. I need to move those gears in my brain right now.", Briony got up to walk to her home office and powered up her laptop. _

_"Like, right now, Hannah dearest.", her assistant acknowledged her demands and said to expect a long list of to-dos in five minutes. _

* * *

><p>`<br>It wasn't until eight in the evening that Briony managed to surface up for a breather after whole day of meetings and brainstorming. The moment she'd stepped out of her car and into her office building, she'd been greeted by Hannah who was waiting by the lobby reception, two folders and a thick schedule book in hand.

She'd been briefed as they rode up the elevator to their office space, two separate clients interested in building a pair of green buildings each in Chicago. Their teams of architects had come up with draft designs that she had to look into, within the folders were the necessary engineer proposals, along with budgets and prototype artwork. A few hours after working on said folders, she'd gotten on with meeting the clients, the usual meet and greet and brainstorming went successfully, both parties leaving the meeting room happy, with promises to meet in two days with her team to discuss the nitty gritties.

Briony munched on an apple as she heard Hannah tapping away on her keyboard outside, and saw a new email pinged up on her computer screen, it was Godric. She smiled unconsciously and opened to read it.

***Briony, there is no need to apologise. I hope all is well with you. Sunday works for me. I will feel better if we met up at your convenience instead, you need not go through the trouble of travelling from one end of town to the other. I will see you at your place before we go out, there is a place I have in mind not too far from your home. - Godric***

She blinked at the email. _'Well, that certainly frees up my time then..'_, she grinned and agreed to see him at her apartment instead, replying to his email before she dived back into the blueprints laid out before her on the light desk. Sunday was in four days, it was definitely a long week, but the thought of having a night out in town with the odd vampire was a strange but refreshing activity to look forward to.

* * *

><p>`<br>By the time Sunday rolled around, Godric had cleared out the vast amount of paperwork that had piled up in the corner on the floor next to his desk. He'd left Dallas for two weeks, dealing with the Authority's hearing on Leon's transgressions. He'd let Leon off after 100 hours of UV light torture; it was difficult being away from his nest but as sheriff, he had to oversee to Leon's punishment, and had a stern warning slapped on the nomad vampire to be more in control of his emotions. He must've proved to be more successful on this vampire than his own progeny, because Leon had been well behaved for the past one week. _'At least for now.'_, he sighed as he called said vampire into his office.

Part of his punishment was to be under probation for the rest of his stay within any area for the next hundred years, a weekly meeting with the area's sheriff to clock in his whereabouts. Leon didn't object to it, after Godric had warned him the dangers of vampires older than Leon meeting the true death just for not being able to control themselves. Times were different, and if the two century old vampire wanted to live till he was a thousand, he had to play by the new rules. It was the only way one could survive. Evolve or cease to exist. The other sheriffs may not be as kind as he is, and it would be wise of him to reside in Dallas until his probation was over.

"Leon, come in. Sit.", Godric nodded to the chair in front of his desk as he gathered a set of papers before him, he rolled up his shirt sleeves half way into his pile of paperwork, not wanting the wet ink to get into the fabric. The young vampire shuffled in gracefully and sat down.

"Evening, sheriff.", Leon greeted languidly, he'd been unable to feed properly after realising he'd more than gotten off light for the brutality he'd shown a month ago. He wondered if he were still alive as a human, what sort of capital punishment he would've faced. Ninety years in jail without parole, and probably half of it in solitary. Suddenly, a hundred years on probation and 100 hours of exposed UV light treatment was really easy.

"Fill me in on your whereabouts this week, child.", he watched as Godric sat in his office chair, hands folded in his lap, it was the second time he'd been in the office, and the youngish looking ancient before him did not strike him as one for idle chatter, or someone who would spare anyone any attention when uncalled for.

Leon cleared his throat unnecessarily, a human trait he'd brought along into his eternal existence and launched into his week's travels around Dallas. It was fifteen minutes later that Godric dismissed Leon out of his office, but not before advising the repentant vampire to have a bottle of Tru Blood after noticing his weak countenance.

Godric had taken a few days off and stopped by Shreveport to visit Eric, after the hearing at Authority Headquarters. The lecture he'd given Leon hit close to home, and if he could admit it, he honestly missed his progeny immensely and wanted to see for himself, how his child was faring. He'd felt a familiar tug that signalled Nora was close by while he was at the Authority, but her not having shown herself to him when he'd called for her meant she was still upset at her father leaving her. He frowned at the thought, she'd left him and Eric for Salome. He'd objected vehemently at the prospect, and with his female progeny being ever more determined than Eric, he gave up without a fight.

Eric was distant but respectful when he'd shown up at Fangtasia. Godric thought his son was a little more than wary at his sudden arrival, and he felt his child's apprehension at his depressed feelings. They had stayed up all night talking the few nights he'd been there. Fangtasia could do without him for a few nights, Eric had told him the second evening they had risen from their dead sleep. Godric had been more than pleased to see, and feel that Eric's emotions were more controlled than the last time they had parted ways. He felt content, satisfied and more at ease this time as he bade his progeny well when he left to go back to Dallas. Eric had been upset that his maker's stay was only that of four nights, but understood a sheriff's duty to his area. They promised to meet more often in the near future and for that, Godric was pleased.

Godric finally managed to leave his nest that evening, still with time to spare, he decided to vamp speed by foot to Briony's apartment. He was thankful for the break from the vampire world. In the past, it'd always been shifting between months of sheriff duties, dealing with snarling, spitting vampires who needed constant punishment; and self-imposed solitary to get away from their nihilistic ways. He had deviated away from his past self. He once enjoyed his moral nihilisms, there wasn't any difference between saving a human dangling precariously over a mountain gorge, to massacring a whole village in the deep reserves in Equador. No right, and no wrong. He would exact a spit in his face with draining the person dry, vampire or not. It took watching Nora leaving, and Eric losing control of himself to exact revenge for his human family's murders, that Godric finally saw that the lifestyle he'd brought his children up with had to change.

He wasn't sure how the change happened, it definitely didn't happen overnight, but, it was like a switch had been flipped, and the bonds that held him to his primal vampire ways broke off. He drifted. He didn't like drinking from humans as if they were nothing more than prey, and he regarded them with more interest than a vampire should. Like they were equals in mind. For decades, he'd quietly snuck around the nightly shadows, studying humans. He was absolutely fascinated with them, but he'd never been able to read humans up close the way he'd hoped for. His limited interaction with Briony was by far the closest he'd come to with humans. It excited something in him. He wasn't sure if it was manic, but he didn't feel the need to go crazy about it.

* * *

><p>`<br>He found himself stopping right outside Briony's apartment door, and rapped on it quietly. He heard light footsteps approaching him as the door drew away from him, Briony's uniquely light and pleasant scent hitting him full in his nose. It was a very welcome scent, and his nostrils flared slightly, his pupils dilating. He'd forgotten to feed the past week, not requiring blood for as old as he was, and her human scent was absolutely alluring to him at the moment. She hadn't noticed it, of course, and had smiled brightly at him, inviting him in with a warm greeting.

"Do you have a bottle of Tru Blood, Briony?", he asked as he stepped in, after sending a quick hello her way. She nodded and told him to help himself to it, they were in the fridge as she stood at the door, confused at his curt behaviour.

He vamp sped towards the kitchen and had the bottle in the microwave in less than a second, holding his breath as he saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Godric?", a tilt in her head, a frown creasing between her brows as she regarded his tight nod and studied him. Then, she'd noticed his flared nostrils, and dilated pupils, the look of hunger on his face. "I take it you're feeling peckish.", she grinned at him, her earlier confusion waning off as he nodded enthusiastically as the vampire drank from the bottle of red goo the moment the oven had beeped.

"I tried that stuff once.", Briony nodded towards the now empty bottle and watched the ancient vampire place it in the trash neatly. He had a look of slight surprise on his face as he stood in the middle of her kitchen, only one minute had passed since he'd arrived. His hunger sated fully.

"I can't imagine that it would taste any good for a human. These things weren't meant for your consumption.", he'd replied, hands clasped before him, allowing a wry smile grace his lips. He studied the thin female before him as she laughed good heartedly as she related her experience to him when Darla had brought it home, and dared her parents and her cousin to just try it once. They were believers of trying stuff out at least once just for kicks.

"Edible food dye, metal tasting, and something else just really too gross to describe, that's how it tasted to me.", she smiled at the vampire and motioned for him to wait for her in the living room. He followed her out and sat on the couch and watched her lips quirk downwards into a frown as she scrolled through her phone. She was attractive enough for a female human, averagely so, but still attractive. Godric had seen prettier women walk through his nest before, but he'd always keep to himself regardless the level of attraction he'd had towards them.

Briony apologised to Godric and excused herself to her home office, having some last minute work crop up suddenly. An urgent email needed to be tended to. She told him he could wait in the living room, or explore the apartment while he waited and within fifteen minutes he found himself staring at her from the threshold of her home office door. He'd walked around as slowly as he could, but after briefly having found her apartment had three other rooms beyond the kitchen and living room, he stopped to look into the study that had been converted into her home office space. It was bigger than her own bedroom, it had a simple, yet light and open feel to it, unlike the rest of her apartment which held a more homely feeling - a floor to ceiling bookcase that was filled completely, a small wooden ladder leaning on a shelf. His heightened eyesight picked out a large range in reading material, from literary classics, to philosophy, to business management, and a large collection in building infrastructure and architecture texts and interior design manuals. A sofa set facing the windows next to the bookcase for reading, and in the middle of the office sat a large, minimalistic looking glass table that served to be a mini-conference area.

She was seated on the right end of the room, her back towards the large windows that shaped the corner, her large mahagony desk held a thin computer screen and some stationery. Currently, papers were strewn about over the table, along with mathematical instruments, and a rather complex looking calculator. A light desk was placed adjacent to her desk, it was something architects and designers would use, he noted briefly and wondered what sort of design career she majored in. His eyes travelled to the side cadenza behind her that lined the wall where the windows did not, and saw mini models of some of the newer buildings he'd perched on top of on some nights. He would be highly impressed if she was the brains behind those creations. On the walls were framed up blueprints, clearly the projects that she'd been proud of accomplishing. He did not see any trophies or medals on display. In the same corner of the room, he noticed a long table placed flushed against the wall that looked more like a woodcrafter's worktop and saw that she'd a half-finished model of what looked to be a house of some sort. He appreciated its simple, pleasant design from where he stood.

She was biting on the end of a pen cap as she typed furiously on her keyboard, her attention going back and forth from the screen to the light desk. He saw that she was now scribbling equations on a piece of note paper, her penmanship neat and evenly spaced out. He stepped into the room, she was too engrossed in her task to notice him. It wasn't until he stood next to her chair, his fingers brushing against the blueprint on the light desk that she looked up, startled at his presence.

"Sorry, Godric. Didn't see you there. Do you need something?", she mumbled as she took in his form. He looked on studiously as his eyes roamed over the building layout that was drawn on the blue paper. She felt a tug of attraction towards the seemingly studious gesture, but she always found herself attracted to men with pushed up sleeves and serious gazing at whatever they were looking at. She kicked herself mentally at the lost of focus and shook her head bemusedly.

"Building foundation plans? It looks almost done.", he glanced over at the woman, her shoulder-length brown hair cascading over one shoulder messily as she pushed an escaped tendril behind her ear. She nodded and twirled the pen around in her fingers, "Yeah, but there're a few equations that didn't quite add up, and it's eating me out. I have to get this done before I can relax. I'm so sorry, we were meaning to go out tonight but I'm stuck in here." she blushed sheepishly.

Godric shook his head, reading the blueprint again, intrigued by the white lines and intricate details, "That's quite alright. I could do with a bit of down time as well. Perhaps I could read in here while you worked?" He nodded over at her extensive book collection adorning the whole wall on the left of the office.

"Please, do help yourself to it. I'll try to finish this as soon as I can.", she smiled gratefully and went back regarding the papers spread out in front of her. Godric padded over to the book case quietly and picked out a thick book on philosophy that looked dustier than the rest and sat on the sofa next to Briony's desk. Their companionship settled into a quiet and comfortable one. He would gaze up from his book every few minutes to see her pen flying across the papers, scratching out words and numbers only to pause mid-way before she would cross it out and ball the paper up, dropping it into a basket haphazardly and repeating the process.

He'd never seen a human working behind a desk before, and this was a chance for him to study one. He closed the book in his lap and watched her. He wondered if all humans were as singularly motivated as she was at their jobs. His experience with working humans were usually limited to his day man, the day maids, and the chef he hired to cook for the humans who lived in his home. Occasionally, he would meet with the human sheriff counterpart, but Isabel or Stan dealt with him mostly. Seldom would he meet with lawyers, they usually preferred to come to him instead of him visiting their offices. People always came to him, he had no need to go to them. That was the life of a vampire his age, he supposed.

Briony huffed out a breath of frustration and let out a small growl of irritation as she threw yet another paper ball into the bin next to her. He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself, aware that she couldn't hear him and watched as she rolled her shoulders around in an attempt to relax. Godric never had a need to release his body in that manner, so he wondered about it, did that action bring relief? He tried imitating her actions and found himself twisting his head side to side like she did. Her neck vertebrae popped and his eyes widened worriedly, did that hurt? Her neck most certainly wasn't broken but that sounded painful, somewhat. His neck didn't pop like hers, but he felt the muscles in his neck strain and pull lightly at the action, but it did not bring any relief to him like it seemed to do to her. He frowned lightly, and shrugged mentally. He figured perhaps it was just a bodily action humans did. He knew that vampire bodies worked very differently from that of humans, and humans were constantly producing acids and alkalis, perhaps all this twisting and turning and rolling was just to dispel the acid build up. It was a reason why they fidgeted as much as they do.

He watched as Briony inhaled deeply and exhale sharply, an action he noticed she did whenever she thought she needed to do in order to calm her mind. It was new to him to watch a human do that in a situation other than one in fear, or stress. He felt a wave of calm wash over him as she too, visibly calmed and relaxed for a moment before her eyes flashed a look of determination before she studied her blueprints for the countless time in the forty minutes she was at her desk.

Godric smiled gently as he opened the book again and went back reading. He'd listened to Descartes lecture on his philosophies before, but he was still a savage and a monster back then. He supposed something about Descartes had ignited a seed of change within him and found the words he was reading a familiar reminder of what Descartes had told him those many centuries ago. Whoever knew he would take to reading that bearded fool's words so seriously now? He smirked to himself and flipped the page.

It wasn't till an hour later that he jerked his head up as Briony let out a cry of success, a big smile plastered on her face, her fist pumping into the air as she danced on the spot, "Yes! Yes! This is it! Ooooh, you sneaky bastard, I've so solved you. You're so done for!", she threw her pen down, her desk littered with balled up papers as she picked up the one sheet and held it out like it was a lottery ticket. Her eyes were shining clearly in satisfaction. Godric smiled at her and watched as she plopped back down into her chair and began to type on her computer furiously, seemingly to send her email back to her colleagues.

"Five minutes, Godric. I'll be done soon..", Briony muttered distractedly, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she typed and clicked away. Her phone buzzed from the charging dock and she swiped at it to place it on speaker as she continued to work on her computer, "Hannah, what is it?"

"Ms Keyson, that solution is absolutely brilliant! How did you figure it out? Jameson is practically kowtowing at his laptop as we speak.", the british accent floated out of the docking speaker. A male voice sounded over Hannah's voice, "Bree, you brilliant, brilliant genius. I think I need to worship you now." Briony chuckled lightly.

"I have my own motivations, Hannah. Listen, I have to go in a few minutes. Now that this has been resolved, can you guys please pack up and go home? You're all overworked and we don't have much time till the prototypes need to be finalised on next Thursday.", Briony glanced over at the sofa, and saw that Godric was observing her intently, keenly listening into her phone call. She threw him a tentative smile and turned back to her phone.

"I'll be working from home the next three days to work on the models. Come in with the boys around noon tomorrow with the materials.", she instructed and listened to her assistant dole out more things for her to do. She voiced her assent and wished Hannah a pleasant evening and ended the call.

Standing from her chair, she tiptoed into a full body stretch and heard Godric place his book on the small table next to the sofa. She picked up her phone and grinned sheepishly at him, "Eh, I'm really sorry to make you wait on me like that, Godric."

He shook his head and walked over to her desk, tilting his head as he looked at the mess on her desk, "I've said it's alright. You do know how to make quite the mess in the shortest possible moment though." He picked up a crumbled ball and deftly threw it towards the basket where it landed inside it squarely. She humph-ed at his little display of accuracy and gathered a pile of them before dropping it all messily around the basket. They both laughed at her childish antic.

"Shall we?", he held out his hand towards her and let her place her small one in his as he led her out of her office.

"Where are we headed to?", Briony asked as she locked her apartment door. Godric had told her to dress warmly and that sneakers would be preferred.

She had changed out of the dress that she was in, into a pair of black jeans, and a dark grey cashmere sweater, her black converse tied in and around her feet.

"A little place I like to go to, I hope you're alright with heights.", Godric replied vaguely as they got into her car. He had her riding shotgun next to him while he drove, a little much too fast for a typical road user's comfort. "I usually would fly there, but I think I'd like to appreciate driving for tonight." He glanced over at her as she nodded back at him, and smirked when she did a double take back at him, her eyes wide.

"You have super powers on top of all those vampire abilities?"

"Yes, little one. Super powers.", he chuckled out loud, amused at her kiddish wonder.

"What other super powers do you have?", she questioned, turning to face him fully as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Not that he needed to, vampire senses could very well allow him drive blind, but he found that it kept humans a lot more quiet when he had his eyes looking in front at the road. Didn't they realise that he doesn't even check the mirrors?

"Besides super healing, and super speed, and extremely good eyesight and hearing and smelling? What else is there you can do?", she asked excitedly now, like a kid in a toy shop he'd seen before.

"Super control, I suppose.", he confessed, shrugging, "After living this long, intelligence is very useful. I have an extremely handy perfect recall memory too."

"Oh yeah, that too.. That one's probably the most useful.", she laughed, "I guess it's pretty cool to be able to have perfect recall on any subject you read up on." He nodded, his small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>`<br>Godric had been pleasantly surprised at Briony's good mood. It almost seemed like the humans he was used to being around were rather one dimensional as he reflected on how different this little human was compared to the rest. She was well-read, supposedly more than brilliant in her career choice, and her thought process seemingly quite all over the place but never really conforming to a preference solidly in the manner that he had with his previously singular belief in moral nihilistic behaviours.

_'This is a creature of thought'_, he mused, _'and it really helps that she's mild-tempered, and polite.'_, he steered the car into a quiet street and pulled it to a stop by the curb, parking the car in one try. He heard the female next to him 'ooh' at the smooth parking, she commented that it took her forever just to get the damn vehicle into a parallel lot. Godric mentioned he would assist her in her future attempts to master the process and her face lit up in joy at the prospect of the help.

As he pocketed her car keys, he held out his hand again, and she took a step towards him, he snaked his arm around her waist and felt her stiffen against him from the close proximity. He looked down at her with a kind but playful gaze as she stared up at him in question.

"And now, dear Ms Keyson, we fly.", he let a rare boyish grin form on his lips as he lifted them both up easily into the air by a few inches and Briony squealed in surprise from the movement, instinctively wrapping her arms around his torso, her feet dangling lamely from the lack of contact of floor space. Godric levitated them up a few more feet before gradually increasing his speed upwards, eventually shooting up the height of one of the buildings he'd seen in her office.

It seemed to Godric as though little could deter Briony, as soon as she got over the shock of being levitate in the air by a vampire, she let her eyes scan around the environment they were in. She spotted, just immediately in front of them, a building she'd helped design not two years ago. She'd won an award for being the Most Promising Designer for the year when the principal architect in her firm had nominated several of her works to the Architects Association of America. He'd claim she was on par or even better in her level of brilliance when compared to her late father, and even on that note, he was world-reknown. She was humble about the praise, but personally, all she wanted was for her father to smile down at her, and yearned for his praise instead of someone else's.

Godric landed on the roof of the building, his arm still wrapped around her waist as they moved to sit on a parapet.

"I designed this place.", she mumbled, pulling her hair over one shoulder and played with the tips of a lock of hair.

"I saw the model in your office, it's a nice building. I come here sometimes.", he replied, looking at her and catching her eye contact before looking at the scenary before them. "It's a really good spot, if I do say so myself. This height is perfect for solitary reflection." He smiled at the glow from the city streets below them. He noticed she'd narrowed her eyes at him and tilted his head at her, "What is it?"

"Nice height?", she scrunched her nose at his remark, "What about the building design though, does it not strike as modern and creative, or contemporary in its time?" Godric chuckled at her mild ire, and shrugged good heartedly, "I must confess I do not pay much attention to architecture as much as you do, but it does strike on the side of light but sturdy. Not very imposing and harsh as some other buildings seem to be."

His words must have soothed her because she relaxed and let out a sigh, "I suppose that'll do. I did not want it imposing and harsh, that much is true. My designs.. I always like them warm and inviting, a place of hope and inspiration, if I could. At least that's how I want to make my mark in this world." She leaned back on the palms of her hands as she stared up into the dark sky, twinkling stars peppered the black canvas.

Godric continued to study her face, she looked relaxed, like she had not a care for the world beneath them. He wished greedily for a moment like that, and imitated her, his eyes regarding the same night sky he'd been so used to seeing the past twenty one centuries.

"At one point, I've come to hate the night sky.", he mused out loud as he easily picked out Orion's belt, the three dots more prominent than its surrounding sisters.

"How come?", Briony shifted beside him.

"I have only been in darkness for the longest time. As a vampire, I've always yearned for the sunlight to warm my cold skin one day." he confessed, as if it was a passing matter of fact. Oh, he really wanted the sun. He missed it so badly. He remembered as a young child, he would run in the fields close to the waters, and as he grew older, his father would take him on their fishing trips, teaching him the trade for his future as a fisherman. The sun beating down on their backs, the water sloshing by the sides of the boat. He missed it so much.

"There's not much to miss about the sun. I don't know, I've always much preferred cooler nights than sun beaten days. I don't tan very well, I always get burns if I stayed under the sun for too long.", Briony mused back, it was true. She never tanned. She was the typical caucasian female who burned like a cooked lobster than to sport a nice even brown tan. If she had to honest, she never cared for being under the sun. She was never an outdoors type of person. Godric snorted loudly, she stared at him wide-eyed.

"I do miss it though. Believe me, two thousand years of not having the sun does change your perspective vastly."

She nodded, but was unable to formulate a response to that because she knew it was true.

"Well, the only flip side to being able to walk around in the sun is that I get more hours than you do.", she smiled cheekily as he growled back, a little sore that his body functioned only when the sun went down. They started discussing the drawbacks to that revelation. If he'd been located in a place that had long hours of sunlight and short nights, he would be the most inefficient vampire around. He would hate being in Scandinavia during summer. He loved being there during winter though.

"Being in Dallas is a good thing, very even hours between day and night." he mused out loud as he watched the cars on the highway in the distance. Briony yawned next to him, it was almost two in the morning now. She'd been awake for twenty hours each day the past week, her exhaustion was getting to her.

* * *

><p>`<br>Godric took in a breath while watching her from the side of his eyes, as she lay on her back on the wide parapet, her eyes fluttering close after a few minutes as he sat in silence next to her. Her scent still light and pleasant like always. He found he came to appreciate and enjoy it now. He was usually more intent on a scent that was more sweet, and round, like a strong vanilla with a womanly musk. He found her fresh, cool morning dew-like, sun dried fresh linen scent inviting and wondered if vampire tastes could be changed.

He mused that if his own lifestyle preferences could be changed, a preference for scents could be too. It wasn't like he wanted to drink Briony's blood based on her scent, right? He thought hard about it, it didn't strike a crazed hunger in him, she was still an attractive enough scent that he would make do with, sort of like a second choice, if he had to admit. He decided he needed to find out, and turned to look at the female lying next to him. She was gently snoozing and he chuckled. His eyes darken slightly with his desire to find out if he could be convinced with a change of his smell preference and leaned down, his torso bearing over hers.

His head was just hovering over the crevice between her neck and collarbone, the one place all vampires seemed to prefer just because it was the most comfortable place to sniff and feed on a human from. _'Not feeding, just smelling'_, he snuffed the errant thought out of his mind. It was tempting, her jugular was pulsing in a slow but steady beat. He lowered his head, closing his eyes briefly, his nose barely touching and inhaled deeply, her scent exploding into his senses wildly. His eyes snapped open as he whipped back to sit upright quickly. She smelled too enticing. In that instant, he was sure, his preference had changed.

If Godric had a beating heart, he was positively sure it would be pumping wildly at his finding, and if he had moving blood, his cheeks would be burning with a blush. He held his palm against his chest, to make sure his unbeating heart wasn't beating, and then moved it to his cheek, checking that it was still cool.

He wanted to know if his nose would find his previous bias still invigorating, but a niggling part of him didn't want to know. He was pretty certain Briony's scent was something he would be addicted to for a very long while. He shifted uncomfortably as a bulge started to form in his pants. He sneaked a glance back at the napping female. Oh, so much he wanted to do with her right now. _'Oh. Oh so much.'_ He tilted his head in thought, _'It has been far too long since I've desired the companionship of another.'_

He wondered in reflection if he deserved the companionship of another. He was a monster. He never treasured the company of another before. Not even five centuries ago, when he took another to bed, it was to brutally fuck them into a broken submission for many nights, raping them of their will, relishing their primal desire to fornicate in both pain and pleasure, and in his final act, he would drain them dry and leave them for dead in their own beds. Eric would join in on some nights. He seldom brought another into his bed when he'd made Nora. The humans were all dying left, and right. The black plague was his most hated time in history. The blood of humans tasted putrid and disgusting back then. He never found the urge to sleep with another since then.

He stared at the rise and fall of Briony's bosom, a sudden desire to paw at her breasts. Godric shook his head. He felt that his need for bringing her to his bed wasn't like the brutal skin ship he used to desire. In fact, the more he thought about it, and the more he stared at her sleeping form, he more than wanted to bring her pleasure instead, watch her body writhe in a slow and sweet desire under him. His pupils dilated at the thought as he clenched his jaw tight, a small growl escaping from his lips. He shook his head again for the second time to clear them of his carnal thoughts. He didn't deserve her in that manner. She was his intellect in arms. The conversations they had so far had been very pleasant, no doubt he was irrevocably attracted to her intellect. He couldn't take her for granted in his own carnal desires. She'd most certainly behaved in a way that didn't showcase her self to be the promiscuous type he was used to seeing.

He propped his body next to hers, his weight resting on a forearm. He wanted to touch her, the strand of hair tickling her cheek almost teasing him as much as it did her skin. He moved it out of the way most delicately, and let a cool finger travel down the shape of her jaw. His eyes taking in her sleeping face in such a gentle manner he'd never found himself doing before. He ran his thumb lightly on the fading bruise on her forehead, happy to note that it had receded into a barely there bump from when he last saw her.

Godric had been staring at her for half an hour before he saw that she was shivering slightly from the chilly night air. He sighed and decided to rouse her so he could take her home. He cupped the side of her face gently, his thumb brushing against her cheek as she sighed into his hand, her lashes fluttering lightly as she opened her eyes. He smiled at her, "Time to go, little one. You'll catch a cold if you stay up here any longer."

Her eyes focused on his face as he watched her blink up at him, her mind trying to piece together at their closeness and a light blush coloured her cheeks. Godric thought it was a very nice shade on her and grinned boyishly at her. He moved to sit up as she did and heard her heart flutter at his boyish smile. He chuckled as he pulled her up to stand.

"Well, that's.. uh.. that's a nice way to wake up, I guess..", she whispered as she let his arm settle around her waist once more, pulling her close to his form and hugged his torso firmly.

"You're welcome, I guess.", he replied in the same off-hand manner, not wanting to let his inner secrets of slowly torturing her body into sexual bliss be known. He slowly floated them down to the ground next to the car, relishing the contact between their bodies.

* * *

><p>`<br>"Your scent is surprisingly very pleasant.", he decided to tell her as he started the car. He saw her gape at his sudden confession, "Not that I want to drink you dry. You have to understand I find drinking from humans rather nihilistic now. Not that it is as distasteful as drinking milk directly from a cow's udders, but I still find your scent very pleasing and attractive."

Briony blushed hotly at his compliment and stammered a thanks, unable to understand it fully. She figured she probably smelled like a hamburger on a ravenous day and blanched slightly at the thought. She'd never had a vampire point out that her scent was attractive before tonight. Darla had several vampires compliment hers, but never her. She smiled slightly, but still a little unsure about how to feel about it.

"How do I smell like? No one's ever complimented me about my scent before.", she looked at him as she tucked her hair behind her ears. She was curious. Darla said the vampires described her scent as a mix of strawberries and periwrinkle and sandalwood. That had to smell really pleasant, just imagining it made Briony smile. Darla smelled as warm as her personality would be.

"Like fresh dew on a cool morning, and sun dried fresh linen", he replied after a beat, smiling as he inhaled. She felt a little self-conscious, "I didn't expect to enjoy your scent. It has grown on me, to be honest."

"What did you like then?", she let her eyes roam over his face as he stared at the road ahead, one hand on the steering wheel as they stopped at a traffic light. There weren't any cars out and about this late at night, but he stopped anyway and turned to look at her for a moment.

"Vanilla, and musk. I liked it sweet and warm."

"Like the sun.", she smiled, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Yes, but not quite like yours. Your scent almost tastes like the sun." He sent her a toothy smile and was satisfied when he heard her heart palpitate a little quicker from his attention.

"How would you know how sun dried fresh linen smells like anyway?" she countered back, her voice curious.

"I do have day maids who put out the laundry to dry in the sun while I'm busy sleeping.", he replied matter-of-factly, he saw the light turn green in his peripheral vision and lightly tapped on the gas, easing the car forward again, then finally peeling his gaze away from her as he looked at the road.

"Oh." she played with her fingers as she sat quietly, "So, you just decided that you like my scent now then?"

"Not as such. I am pleasantly surprised that I quite like your scent. It's attractive in a good way. I don't feel the need to go crazy about it, but it's nice to smell you." He quickly thought of an analogy to describe the sense to her, "Much like a hug, perhaps?"

"That's nice to know." She smiled a genuinely shy smile at his analogy, and he gave her an equally shy smile at his confession.

"Indeed." Godric drove in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before pulling into her building's basement car park, choosing to see her to her apartment door.

"Thank you for your company tonight, Briony." Grodric said to her, as she unlocked her front door. It had been a really nice evening, even if it was a quiet one. Even though she'd spent half the time working instead.

"Thanks for showing me your super powers", she giggled at the memory, "It was a really nice evening, Godric." she smiled up at him, her eyes meeting his shyly. She could feel that tug of attraction again and let it creep into her for the tiny moment. She saw his eyes darken slightly.

Not wanting to think, and feeling quite the fair bit brazen, she tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and felt his stiffen momentarily from the contact, before she heard him take a deep inhale and felt his lips curve into a smile as he pressed a returning kiss into her cheek.

She grinned as she stepped back and into her home, "Good night, Godric. See you soon?"

He stood before her, his small smile she'd become affectionate for, on his lips, "As always. Good night, Briony."

She nodded and he walked towards the stairs, and waved to her before disappearing behind the door. She closed and locked her front door, sighing happily. She didn't know what that feeling of affection was towards the vampire, but it sure felt nice.

* * *

><p>`<strong><br>a/n:** dun-dun-duunnnnn! D: Thank you for reading! and commenting!

Plus, you've been most kind, Royal Ember and Lycan Lover 411, for making your interests known. Very much appreciated, indeed. :D I'm on a roll here. so on a roll here. Can I just mention that even *I*, am interested to see where this story goes. HA. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Godric's Propensity**** - Chapter 4**

"Sheriff", Godric looked up from his book and saw Isabel smiling from the door of his library, "New vampires in town have come to check in."

He nodded and placed a slip of paper to note the page and closed his book, he'd taken to reading into the many volumes of Descartes' publications. He'd agreed with most of his work, disagreed mildly with some. He wished the poor bastard was still alive so he could pick into his mind about his thought process. Godric wondered belatedly, why no one thought to change the man into a vampire. He was brilliant and too far ahead of his time.

Godric followed Isabel out to the living room, where he took his supposed chieftain's seat by the fireplace and observed the new vampires. Two newly turned vampires, babies. They looked young in their human years too, one male, the other female. He frowned inwardly, and gestured for them to approach. They did so apprehensively.

"Welcome to my nest. I hope you find Dallas well?", he asked politely and they nodded, still quiet. He was pleasantly surprised at their present docile demeanour. Baby vampires tend to be wild and off the hook.

"How long ago have you both been turned?" he looked from one youth to the other.

"Sixty years", "Twenty", were their replies. Godric nodded thoughtfully, "Who are your makers?" he ventured the question.

"Matt Wellington, sir.", the male replied while the female chose to remain silent.

"Are you siblings then?" he looked to the female and she nodded. "And where would your maker currently reside at?"

He had not heard of a Matt Wellington before.

"He is in New York, sheriff. He'd sent us here and said he would follow up shortly in a few months with our new born sibling." the male elaborated. Godric's face now slipped into his infamous impassiveness as he contemplated on this piece of information. He eyed the two vampire siblings neutrally.

"And how long does your family intend to stay within my area?"

"Maker says he intends for us to sink our roots here, if he finds the environment suitable", the female piped up, her voice light and lilting.

"Very well. Has Isabel given you the briefing and guidelines to follow while you reside within my jurisdiction?" He asked lightly, new vampires were always welcomed into the community, and he could always do with more placid, friendly vampires. They shook their heads in negative and he nodded once, his gaze moving to look at Isabel who nodded at him.

"Isabel will assist you in finding proper accommodations for you both. In the meantime, you may wish to reside within my nest for a few days. Do make it a point not to feed on unwilling humans while remaining within the area. Punishment is most severe for that. Also, I do not condone the feeding on minors. I would prefer if the peace between our community and the humans to remain undisrupted." He looked back at the pair pointedly, letting a fraction of his authority seep as he regarded the pair. Best to prevent than to fight it.

The siblings nodded quietly and murmured their thanks at his welcome before following Isabel to the other side of the living room. He wondered briefly at their upbringing. They were an intriguing pair. Perhaps he would study them in more detail when Isabel decides to have another one of those nest parties.

Godric stood up from his seat, and made his way into the kitchen to warm up a Tru Blood for himself. He watched from a sidelong glance from the kitchen entrance that the two baby vampires were animately asking Isabel questions, and she was answering their curiosity sincerely and patiently. Much older vampires would only take a few minutes but he supposed being babies, they were much more inexperienced. It was a welcome change to the nest to have inquisitive minds.

* * *

><p>`<br>It had been a little over two weeks since Godric had last met with Briony. Circumstances occurred such that they did not have the opportunity to meet each other. He'd made it a point to constantly watch over her and study her life on some nights. The nights he had little work, she was so busy that she all but crashed into bed the moment she'd gotten home. Many nights he'd watched her from outside her bedroom window as she slept through her exhaustion. He tried waking her up, tapping at her window, even so much as to sneak in and poke at her shoulder once. She slept like the dead, and he would have been more worried at her lack of consciousness, if not for the fact that her heart still beat steadily.

He'd been genuinely surprised that finally, there was someone who was busier than he was. He recalled the evening when he'd showed up at her apartment unannounced, not believing that this tiny slip of a female human, barely a fraction of his long old existence had more things to do than his never ending sheriff duties. She'd answered the door, dark eye circles around her eyes, hair pulled back into a messy bun, grumbling about flimsy plywood and styrofoam as she led him into her office and promptly ignored his presence and went back to her woodcrafter's desk, trying to piece together a rather intricate piece of artwork together. By the time she looked up from her table, he'd been drawn a chair up to her desk, staring intently at her concentration and being thoroughly amused by her. He had, however, noticed she was increasingly fatigued and exhausted, and was beginning to talk to herself while she worked. He wasn't too sure what to do for her, having no sense at human nutrition, to ease the fatigue.

Although it was thoroughly fascinating, he worried for a moment if her brilliance had been touched by insanity. _'It would seem quite likely, these genius minds tend to fray too soon.'_, he mused as he thought back on all the geniuses he'd come across during his stay in Europe back in the late 1800's and early 1900's. It had been booming with creative minds that ventured beyond their years. He wondered briefly if it was due to the water. Or the air. Or maybe the quality of their food. He remembered that the blood of humans tasted supple and robust during that time.

He decided to go into the city again tonight, just to check in on her for a while tonight, and took off in the direction of her apartment, floating just outside her unit, and saw that she was looking at the family portraits on the wall in her living room, muttering to herself. The only light was from the moon shining into her apartment through the windows. He blinked at the sight. _'Has she truly lost her mind?'_

Floating closer to the living room window, he then smelled rather than noticed, her salty tears, her lips trembling minutely, speaking to herself quietly.

"...shouldn't have left.. we were supposed to be together.." She shook her head sadly, her eyes trained on the picture in the left side of the frame. The one with her dead parents. "... so lonely... why didn't you take me with you, papa?"

Godric looked on for a minute, floating mid-air, his face impassive and arms crossed over each other, as if he were trying to study an intricate piece of art work on display in a gallery. He tilted his head in observation, much like how he had the night he saw her attackers attempting to rape her. _'Is she upset over her parents deaths? Did she not say she had looked past it and moved on? What has caused this sadness? Humans do like to swing from one emotional spectrum to the next and back...'_

He wondered if he should just tap on the glass pane. He could see she was upset, but he wasn't sure how to process that information as he shifted his weight from one heel to the other still roughly ten stories above ground, as if his current float-and-watch night time musing was a normal thing to do. He hadn't realised humans would freak out at the sight of a floating vampire, standing mid-air outside an apartment complex. Until someone from the block across the road shouted over at him.

"What the fuck! Vamp! Oi, vampire in the air!"

Godric turned to face the human male shouting at him. He floated a few feet over to the male who shrunk back into his window.

"What the fuck are you doing floating in the air? You're not spying on a girl while she's showering, are you?" the human frowned at him. It seemed Briony lived in a vampire-friendly estate, her neighbours certainly didn't take it too hard with vampires from the way he was being addressed right now. He shook his head and watched the human male close his window, but not before a warning that he would call the police if he tried anything indecent with another human.

Godric smirked in amusement,_ 'Who are the police going to tell on then? I'm the vampire sheriff...'_

He turned his attention back into Briony's apartment and tapped on her window pane, causing her to stare at him wide eyed for a moment before letting out a surprised scream. He floated away from the window so she could see that it was only him and watched as she hurried over to open the window for him.

"Are you mad, Godric?" she finally managed to squeak out at him as he dropped his feet onto her floor, grinning at her.

"No. I do like flying. I mean, who wouldn't if they had such a handy ability, no?" He truly did enjoy flying, and when he'd learnt that it was a hereditary trait, and that both his progenies and their progenies could take to flight, he'd been most smug about it.

He watched as Briony shuddered from the evening chill, shaking her head at him. He shut the window tight.

"I don't know whether to freak out at you, or appreciate at your eternal boyishness.", he let his grin spread wider over his face and she chuckled, her earlier sadness temporarily forgotten at his arrival, "What brings you here tonight, dear wise friend?"

"Just paying you a visit, little one." he replied as he took a seat in the armchair. He quite like sitting in her living room. "Do you not miss me?" He let on a mocking pout and she laughed harder at his attempt.

"Briony, it has been over two weeks since we last talked, and even that last time, you seemed to me rather maddening while you worked on your art project." he continued dismissively, but concern flashed over his eyes as he regarded the young woman. She looked thinner, and paler than two weeks ago. Her cheeks streaked from dried tears.

"What's going on, little one? Come, sit with me." he implored her, moving over to where she was seated, taking her small hand in his. They were close acquaintances by now, and while he couldn't feel everything she felt the way one would through a blood bond, he'd been studying her behaviours so much that he could read the emotions on her face quite well now. It had been a successful study, he was now able to tell apart a human's micro expressions quite well, he'd tried testing his observations with his day man and day maids. They were mildly amused by his attempts, but were surprised when he was successful and told him so. He only hoped they were being honest about it. Briony mentioned that he should try watching this TV series called 'Lie to me', it was filled with the study and application of micro expressions. She commented that it was rather informational for about four episodes, but after that it was mostly repetitive. He'd watched it on a few evenings, and found it intriguing. The humans truly knew how to entertain themselves.

Godric studied Briony's sad eyes and lightly squeezed the hand clasped within his own. "It's my parents death anniversaries today. I'd forgotten about it. I shouldn't have, but I did. And then, I started thinking about that night. It was awful. I couldn't stop myself from remembering everything from that night. I want to be with them even now. They left me. I don't want to be here."

She sobbed broken heartedly and Godric patted her back gently. He was a little alarmed at her words. _'What did she mean that she wanted to be with them even now? Is she depressed now?'_

His back patting didn't seem to ease her crying, so he tried rubbing her back in a circular motion. He was alarmed when she sobbed even harder, but kept at it for a few minutes, remembering that she'd cried a lot that night he brought her back home from the hospital. Her sobs quietened after a long while, but her tears did not stop.

He petted her head, and she hiccuped noisily. For an instant, he felt her little noises were a little endearing and smiled inwardly at it. She used her long shirt sleeves to wipe at her cheeks and eyes, finally done with her crying and sniffled quietly, taking a deep breath and expelling it quickly, her habit at releasing her stresses.

Godric knelt down to look up at her, knowing she wouldn't want to move to look at him, and sent her a tentative but warm smile, "Feeling better, little one?" she nodded woodenly back at him. "Do you wish to speak about it?" she stared back at him blankly, unwilling to respond. For a moment, her lack of emotion eerily reminded him of himself.

"Perhaps you need a hot bath or shower..." She let him lead her to her bathroom, and watched as he filled her bath tub with warm water. Somehow, he managed to find a bottle of bath bubbles and had added in a few drops. The bathtub was filled with vanilla-scented foam bubbles within minutes. He inhaled the familiar scent. No, his sense didn't take to that warm scent the way it used to. He noted secondarily that his senses tingled as it gleaned Briony's scent given their proximity to each other. His desire flared lightly.

"Can you handle undressing yourself?", he asked gently and watch in amusement as she blushed lightly and nodded, allowing her to push him out of the bathroom. He warned her that he would be waiting in the living room but he'll come barging in if she wasn't done in an hour.

He knocked on the bathroom door exactly one hour later, and asked if all was well inside and heard her call out that she'll be done soon, the water sloshing around as she moved to get out of the tub.

Godric was reading the same book on Descrates that he'd taken from her bookcase in the office and was lounging with his legs stretched out over the length of the couch when she came strolling out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand, a Tru Blood in the other. Although he didn't need to feed on one, he accepted the bottle nonetheless. He would indulge her tonight and watched in interest as she poked at his foot to make space for her to sit on the other end of the couch. It was a comfortable silence as he continued reading and she'd turned on the TV to flip though the channels in a lazy fashion. He would occasionally sneak a peek at her from whenever he looked up from the book, and she would sigh ever so often.

He gave up pretending to read after twenty minutes and put the book down on the coffee table, and scooted over to her side, forcing her to give him her full attention.

"Stop sighing, child. It is unbecoming of you."

"I'm sad for tonight, old man. Don't stop me from my one annual night of depression." she grumbled half heartedly as she felt his cool arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I understand that, but I think you're wasting a perfectly good night sighing away like an old woman." He took hold of her chin and turned it towards him, "You are a brave child, one who works harder than I have on some occasions, and honestly your brilliant mind intrigues me more than I've had known before. Your parents would be ever so pleased and extremely proud of what you have become. Please," his eyes searching hers, "Talk to me."

She stared into his eyes, and for a moment, he felt as though she was staring into his deep dark soul, if he had a soul.

"Is that your attempt at telling me you're bored?"

"Well...", he smirked, tapping her nose lightly, "now that you put it that way, I suppose I am."

He chuckled when she growled lightly in return, and let her go, but she leaned into his shoulder and he felt a little cheered at her need to be close to him.

"What does that tattoo below your collarbone stand for? Is it possible for vampires to get tattoos?" Briony curiously asked, as her fingertips brushed along the exposed part of his tattoo. He fought the urge to shudder from her touch and took to petting her hair.

"It was meant for protection. I was to be a fisherman, before they decided to make me warrior in my tribe. We were to go to war with the Romans. Vampires can't get tattoos. The skin heals too quickly, the ink does not sit in well. This was done before I was turned.." his mind wondered to the times when he was inked and branded. They were painful processes. The tattoos, he was proud of. They were a part of the time he spent as a boy in his tribe.

"How many do you have?"

"Four", he replied nonchalantly, "and a brand mark"

She sat up and looked at him, "Brand mark? You mean, someone took a red hot poker to your flesh?"

He blanched at her bluntness and nodded twice, she grimaced as well and laid her head back onto his shoulder. "That's cruel. Sorry you had to go through that."

Godric blinked, "Why would you apologise for that?"

"No one should have to go through such atrocity. I guess I felt compelled to tell you how sorry I feel about it." she explained quietly, breathing in his scent. It was a very comforting scent, she'd just realised. She felt safe just inhaling it. She suppose she shouldn't be feeling that way, but Godric has been nothing but kind towards her. Even Aunt Sandra had been pleasantly surprised when she told her how much of a caring person he'd turned out to be.

"Thank you, little one. That was very kind of you to say that."

She smiled warmly at his reply, finally feeling calmed down from the night's tumultuous emotions and sighed deeply again. Godric had somehow picked up the book he'd been reading earlier and was now flipping through the pages again, picking up from where he'd left off just now as he absent mindedly rubbed circles with his thumb on her the side of her arm where his arm was wrapped around. The repetitive action lulling her to sleep.

He heard Briony's breaths slow into her slumber and let her sleep on his shoulder while he read. He had a few more hours into the night, and he could spare some hours of her quiet companionship while he read, even if she was snoring lightly against his chest. He didn't need to breathe, but ever since he found he quite enjoyed her scent, he had been greedily inhaling and exhaling regularly to take in her scent. It was as close an encounter as he could get with the young human and he will take what he can.

* * *

><p>`<br>For once, he had truly lost track of time. Godric was too engrossed in the book he had been reading, and was content with a sleeping Briony next to him, that by the time he was aware that dawn was fast approaching, he realised he didn't have enough time to get back to the nest. It was extremely rare for him to be this comfortable outside of his home.

He was worried he wouldn't be able to find a suitable resting place for the day. He had to wake Briony up. Now. He jostled her shoulders and she woke, a little sluggishly for a moment before blinking and was wide awake in an instant. If he had more time on his hands, he would've been a little more amused.

"Briony, I'm afraid I have lost track of time. I fear I do not have enough time to get back to my nest for the day." He told her hurriedly as he stood up to pace, staring at the dark sky beyond the window.

"Oh. Um...", she tried thinking quickly. He could see the gears in her mind cranking up.

"Come with me. I think I might have a solution for you.", he paused in his step and turned to look at her as she stood up. His eyes wide in surprise. _'A solution?'_ he followed behind her closely as she led them through the storage room next to the kitchen and pulled at a heavy vault door.

"Why do you have a vault door in your apartment?" he blinked back at her and watched her shrug as she flipped a light switch, the tungsten flickering to life. He was surprised to see that there was a small cot at the end of the tiny room, as well as two plastic containers filled with emergency supplies a human would require, and at least a dozen huge bottles of water.

"This is the bomb shelter. For emergencies. Light tight, has a separate air supply that is filtered. Just don't turn the ventilation switch off if you.. oh right, you don't need to breathe." she mumbled drowsily, noting her mistake belatedly. He smiled kindly in return. This room would be perfect.

"Briony, you are god-sent. You've just saved me from meeting the sun." He sat down on the cot. Even if he didn't close the door, the store room would keep the sun rays out. His phone buzzed, Isabel was worried. He texted a quick message back to her telling her not to worry, he'd found suitable accommodations for the day.

He looked back up at Briony as she looked around the room and stifled a yawn. He could feel the pull of the dawn arising, and the sleep of the dead was taking over. He smiled at her tiredly and pulled off his shoes as he lay down to die for the day, "Thank you, little one."

"Welcome, Godric. See you this evening." She exited the room and shut the door gently, but his eyes were already closed as he'd died for the day.

* * *

><p>`<br>"Ms Keyson, Bree, are you home? Helloooo...?" Hannah's voice floated into the home office from the living room as Briony heard the front door shut.

"In here!", she called out to her assistant, standing at her woodcrafter's desk, haunched over as she attempted to saw at a particularly stubborn piece of plywood. She was making scaled model of the chicago sky scrapper they'd been commissioned to do. The designs were just finalised two days ago. The junior architects were usually in-charge of making the models, but Briony decided to take on this one for her own pleasure of making a model. She'll leave them to fill in and mount on the surroundings when she was done.

"Oh, this place is such a mess!" Hannah chided as she started cleaning up as she made her way over to her boss, "Seriously, Bree, don't you ever clean as you go?"

Briony grunted absently. Whatever. The part-time cleaner can deal with it. Hannah opened a window and a breeze wafted in through the office. Briony could smell greasy oil fried food and a thick cream based cuisine and paused in her work to turn to look at the conference table. Food. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I've brought you food offerings, princess. Lunch." Hannah answered her unasked question.

"Yeah, later. Gotta get this done first." It was the most she'd uttered from her lips ever since she'd left Godric in her closet of a bomb shelter. She turned back to the wood in front of her.

Knowing that Briony would not be swayed from her current task until she literally swayed on her feet, Hannah quickly set the home office into a semblance of neatness before excusing herself, promising to check in on her tomorrow. She heard Briony 'hmm' at her distractedly, and left the apartment quietly, locking up behind her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Briony started squinting in the rapidly fading darkness that she raised her head up to flip the light switch, and saw that the sun had just set. <em>'Godric should be awake soon, if he hasn't woken up yet.'<em>, she thought.

Just as she finished her thoughtspeak, the young looking 20 year old - _'20 year old -ish'_, she mused - vampire came strolling into her home office, his face set in a disgusted scowl as he sniffed the air. She watched him sniffing the air and blanching as his eyes zoned in on the food on the table.

"Hey, sleep well?"

She stood from the stool and stretched out her stiff limbs. She'd sat at that table for ten hours. Her back was aching, her hips feeling too sore, her butt was numb, and her legs were stiff, pins and needles shooting down to the soles of her feet. Her head blanked momentarily as she felt a heady bloodrush as she staggered away from the table, the filling tool clattering onto the floor loudly. Godric sped towards her, getting to her in less than a blink of an eye, preventing her from tripping over the tool.

"What happened here, child?" He deftly picked her up and moved her across the room to the sofa next to the book cases. She groaned as she watched the room spin around her and buried her face into his chest, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Hello to you too, Godric." she muttered hoarsely, embarrassed at her less than graceful plight. Her cheeks fanning out a light blush as she felt his eyes take in her whole form.

"Good evening, Briony. And yes, I slept well. Thank you for your hospitality." he replied cordially as he stepped back, his eyes roaming from her scalp to her feet, trying to assess if she'd been in any danger to herself. He could find nothing wrong in that glance. He didn't care much for the well being of others beyond his progenies, and even then, he did not have to care of their health in decades. However, ever since striking up this odd friendship with this equally peculiar human, he found himself keen on her welfare, even if he did not outwardly show it.

"Well? What has happened that you can't stay on your feet for more than a second?" He turned around in the room to observe their surroundings. The office looked messier than he'd last seen it last night, and spotted the intricate woodwork on her craft desk. He raised an eyebrow at the human seating before him.

"I was working since this morning and haven't had anything to eat yet?", she blushed profusely at her confession, managing to look contrite, "I tend to get sucked into my work." Briony chanced a glance at the vampire who had pursed his lips.

"You don't say" he muttered as he walked over to the conference table and began rummaging around the bags of food, taking some out and putting it aside while placing the rest onto a paper plate.

Briony didn't get to ask what he was doing as he vamp sped out of the office and only returned a few minutes later, a warmed up burger on one hand, and a steaming bowl of mushroom creme soup in the other and placed both on the conference table before bringing her over to the table.

"Eat." he commanded her quietly, and she complied, still light headed from the lack of food. She had to admit, it felt good to have the piping hot soup in her stomach. She drained the water from the tall cup he'd brought greedily.

She felt a little self-conscious as Godric sat across from her, watching her eat, but couldn't stop a loud moan as she bit into the burger. It was her favourite portobello cheese burger. She saw his lips twitch into a slight smile as she sighed into her next bite, relishing the flavours that exploded over her taste buds. Her head clearing and she was starting to feel much better. Why she didn't think to eat was beyond her, but when she does, she always made sure it was tasty. Or at least, Hannah made sure of it.

"You make it sound like it tastes really good." Godric piped up, watching the human chew. It was unnecessary for vampires to chew. They slurped and gulped, sucked, suckled and swallowed. Some times he wondered why they had teeth and molars if they had no use of them. He imitated her jaw movements and heard her chuckle at his action. His lips pulling into a boyish smile.

"What are you laughing at, human?" he asked jokingly, and continued watching her feed. He had never bothered watching a human consume a full meal. Even at his nest parties. The stench of human food was undesirable. It was of burnt rotting meat, heavily smothered in savoury scents. He would keep away from it at all costs if he could manage it. The smells of her current meal was what caused him to frown the moment he woke up, and realise he was not, in fact, in his nest.

"Y'know, Godric", she took a pause to swallow her food and picked up a fry, pointing it at him as he tilted his head at her gesture, "You. You're funny."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his chin jutting out at her. Who was she to think he was funny? No one's called him funny. He ***was*** death. He stared at her, willing her to continue her sentence.

"You seem to forget you were once human." She bit into her fry, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"And that is funny, because...?" Godric had his hands clasped gently on the table.

"I thought it was rather peculiar that vampires could forget that they were once living, breathing humans too." she cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowing lightly, "How hard is it to remember that?"

Godric shrugged nonchalantly, unsure about how to respond to her question. He had to think about it. He is a vampire who, by his own admission, is starting to think in very non-vampire ways thanks to this little one sitting before him.

"Our sense of hunger is different. We thirst instead of feel the need to chew, I suppose. It's like a different switch got turned on like on a switch board."

She nodded slowly, trying to imagine it. She supposed it would've been the same as being parched of water and only water. At least, humans could survive on countless food sources, vampires only had blood. A thought sparked in her mind and she looked at him eagerly, "Are you able to feed on animal blood? It's still blood, is it not? Why only human blood?"

The ancient vampire chuckled at her curious mind. He had tried drinking from animals before. They just didn't satiate the hunger as well as a human's blood could. It was sort of like drinking a really watered down version of Tru Blood. He laughed when her nose scrunched up at the reference.

"At one point, not even five gorillas could sate my hunger." he told her, and imitated her swallowing action, gulping at nothing. His own thirst was dull, what with the bottle he had the night before, he could go another week without feeding currently. He shared a smile with her.

Godric gestured for her to continue with her meal as he walked around the office, and made his way over to the scale model on the wood craft table. He picked up the tool that she'd dropped earlier and placed it next to the other tools and studied the woodwork. He was impressed at the level of detail she had put into it. Each tiny window was handcrafted and not pasted on with paper the way some developers would have done. Only where it was too minuscule did she stick on a paper equivalent.

He went back to the table as she started clearing up the food boxes and helped her.

"Your wood work is impressive, Ms Keyson." he complimented her and she gave him a bright smile in return. She made her way out to the kitchen while he excused himself to take a call. He glanced at the screen. It was Eric.

"Son, are you alright?"

"Godric, I'm standing in the middle of your living room at your nest and I have just been told you haven't returned since last night" Eric's concerned voice came from the earpiece. Godric suddenly felt like a guilty teenager. "Where are you right now? Do I need to come and get you?" his progeny demanded.

"I am at a... friend's.. place." He ran his fingers through his short hair. He could feel Eric's surprise through their bond.

"Friend? Do I know this.. friend.. of yours?" Eric questioned, wanting to find out more. His maker hardly, if not at all, had friends. He grinned wolfishly. For as long as they were together, Godric kept no company for more than a week, and all his.. 'friends'... ended up dead by the end of the week.

"Godric, do we have to bury this 'friend'?" Eric ventured the question hesitantly, not really wanting the answer he was expecting. He heard Godric growl over the phone and his eyebrows shot up.

"Not that sort of friend, Eric. This one, I've managed to keep alive for almost three months now, thank you very much." Godric muttered darkly over the phone. There were times when their roles get reversed. They'd both no doubt who the maker and progeny was, but Eric certainly knew how to act the father figure, or brother when Godric felt weaknesses at. This was such a time.

Eric sighed, letting a wave of relief course through him.

"Well, okay. Are you coming home any time soon?" He still had the impression that Godric was having his way with whoever that 'friend' was, and wanted to know if his maker would take long to get through his desires. 'Almost three months' was definitely a long time in Godric's speak. He was impressed.

Godric must have felt his progeny's impending wrongful assumption and sighed tiredly and turned from the window when he heard Briony enter the living room. "Yes, I will be home soon. Stop with your assumptions, brother. It's not what you think it is, believe me."

He ended the call before his progeny could make a comeback, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in exasperation and heard Briony giggle at his antic. It was seldom that he found himself frustrated enough to roll his eyes. It was usually at errant baby vampires that irked him and tested his patience. Or Eric. Whatever that phone call was, it made him feel very much like his physical age for once.

She was starting to walk back to her home office when he picked up the Descartes philosophy book and childishly vamp sped into the room, "Last one in is the loser!" and chuckled when he heard her belated "Hey! No fair!" as she jogged into the room. She had a pout on her lips when she got to the door but had to smile when she watched as he jumped over the height of the sofa and landing into it with too much grace for a human his physical age. She made her way back to her wood work and they settled into their comfortable companionship once more.

Godric interrupted her a few times over the span of the next hour. Once to ask to use her charging dock - his phone battery was depleted. Another time to ask how much more she had to do with the wood work - just two more panes of wood, buildings tend to have four sides, she pointed out. And several times, just purely conversational, on what her opinion was on the parts of the philosophy book he was perusing currently. He also asked that she describe the difference between the uses of breath mint candies and medication.

"Really? You chose to ask that question?" she waved the saw in her hand and turned to look at him from across the room and saw him nod sincerely. She raised her eyebrows. Weird.

"The only difference is that breath mints are used to freshen your breath. Sorta like, a luxury thing. Medication is a necessity and was created in small sizes so that it would be easier to swallow. The medication had to be broken down from within the digestive tract in order for the compounds to break down in stages, so that it could work when it got transported around the body via the blood circulatory system.", she saw that a gleam of understanding flash through the vampires eyes, "Don't you read up on that stuff too?" He'd shook his head in negative.

"Never thought to do that. I had no need for medicine" was his honest reply.

She turned back to the pane of wood before her, unaware that the hand saw blade she was holding on to was directly over the back of her other wrist and had sliced it across her hand, a huge gash opening as thick drops of blood dribbled onto the desk quickly.

Briony let out a pained cry and dropped the saw on the desk, her eyes wide in shock. Within a moment, Godric was by her side, her hand in his as he looked at her wound. She trembled from the sudden pain and looked at the vampire whose eyes had darkened significantly, and a click followed simultaneously with a pair of fangs dropping from his teeth.

_'Oh. Shit.'_

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Oh. Shit. indeed. Wait, whuuuuut!? D: D: D: cliff hanger, people, cliffs.

And hey, I thought about it, but I haven't decided if this would be something that happened before TrueBlood as we know it, or like, a totally different alternate universe. Either way, bon temps ain't even in the picture. But. Godric, in this story, as you might come to notice, is on the cusp to becoming the solemn and curt character we've come to love on TV. The whole intensely brooding vampire thing seems to rub off on me. Okay, alright, okay. Matt Wellington will come into the picture soon, yes? :D shocking. I might throw in the whole R21 sex she-bang-he-bang in soon. What romance is it without the sex, right? right?

Thanks for reading and commenting.. awww, shucks, y'all! you guys sure know how to stroke an ego. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** This chapter is absolutely NSFW. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Godric's Propensity<strong>** - Chapter 5**

Godric gulped, it is one thing to be drawn to fresh human blood. Another thing altogether when the blood is flowing from the one female _'Attractive. Human. Female.'_, he corrected, whose scent he'd recently found an increasing affection for. He could feel his vampire senses roaring within him, desire licking his throat hotly, and he licked his lips at the sight before him.

More often than not, his prey would be frightened, and bleeding. In pain. In even more pain than this human currently was in. He was fighting within himself to gain an ounce of control. He refused to look at Briony until he'd managed to control his urge to wrap his lips around her bleeding wound.

"Go-Godric?" she whispered, her breath was shallow from the pain she was feeling. It was obvious to him she felt frightened that he wasn't his usual personable self. A small growl emanated from his throat and almost immediately regretted it. He made the mistake of glancing into her dark brown eyes, and heard her gasp and cry out in pain as he gripped her hand tighter. He didn't mean to hurt her right now, he loosened his hold on her but she made no move to remove her hand. He could smell her blood, the pain emanating from her shivering was obvious, but he didn't smell the adrenaline or fear in her the way he did that first time he came across her.

_'Is she in shock? Why isn't she moving away? Why is she not afraid of me?' _As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he found he had an extremely small form of control back. Sure, her blood was starting to sing to him, he was never repulsed by the smell of her blood. In fact, he'd thought she was averagely so. For a human, she was an attractive one. Not the best looking, or most enticing as he'd initially thought, but right now, because of the fact that his preferences have changed, her blood was now the one that was most attractive to him. Within that instant, he was lusting after her again. He was pretty sure if she could hear his thoughts right now, she'd be snapping her fingers at him, demanding that he focus. He glanced at her and saw that she was staring right back at him unblinkingly. _'Almost as good as finger snapping.'_ he mused begrudgingly.

"Your blood... smells delicious." he admitted. His last hope of control seeping off into oblivion as he swiped at the short blood trail with his finger, licking it and savouring her taste. He inhaled deeply and his nostrils flared. Oh. Oh, he could drink this forever. None of that Tru Blood could be as satisfying as this. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

"You make it sound like it tastes good." she used his previous line back at him and he smirked, unable to stop himself as he brought her hand up to his lips, licking at the bleeding wound. He heard her gasp and shudder in pain as his tongue prodded at the wound, and he tasted the metal and wood from the saw. He nicked his tongue on a fang and retracted them, and continued licking her wound. It began to close and heal within seconds, but he gently suckled on the remaining opened skin, greedy and unwilling for the wound to heal completely.

He sighed as the gash finally healed and he opened his eyes to look at her, feeling contrite at not having asked for her permission before drinking her blood. He let go of her hand and she held it out before her, studying it in wonder.

"I apologise.. I seem to have lost control.." he mumbled sheepishly. _'Two thousand years and still losing control...'_ he mentally berated himself and looked down. There was still a pool of blood on the table. His eyes darkened again, as his senses was once again enveloped by her alluring scent.

"Never mind that, it's healed!" she said in an awed and hushed tone. He whipped his head back up to look at her and found that she was smiling. How could she be smiling when he'd just tried to _feast_ on her? His eyes widened in surprise as she threw her arms around him, a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Godric! You just saved me a whole load of a hassle!" she peppered his cheeks with kisses in her excitement and he wrapped his arms around her waist and shrugged inwardly. _'Well, if that's how it's going...'_

He was honestly a little thrown off by her actions and was about to pull her off him when she'd pulled him in for a hug instead. Godric was confused. He'd just lost an ounce of control with this human female, feasting on her open gash like an animal, lapping up her blood more than he should have been, and here she was giving him hugs and kisses?

"Child, control yourself." he chided gently, more for his sake than hers. He knew his control wouldn't last for long. He was attracted to Briony's scent, and he'd also admitted to himself that he also lusted over her body. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he would sport a raging hard on with her close proximity.

Briony squealed happily. While Godric was busy licking at her wound, she was sure she wouldn't be able to continue working on her wood work projects for months on end given how deep the cut had been. She was positive she saw bone. She was so sure the connective tissues were severed. It had hurt like a motherfucking bitch. Her hand was bleeding. Blood was just dripping all over the work top. She was so sure she almost sawed off her freaking hand. Her thumb had looked like it was hanging off a hinge.

She didn't mind it so much that the ancient vampire was lapping at her blood. In fact, she was wondering when he'd lose control being around a human for such prolonged periods of time. She had other things to worry about or be afraid of. Her career would be pushed on the back burner right now. No, she was more worried about the fact that she would have to undergo surgery to fix her hand, or spend countless hours relearning how to pick up a pen again. Vampires must not know how troublesome it is to lose function of a dominant hand.

And then she felt the flesh repair as he licked but wasn't sure. The throbbing went away when he was nearly done, and when he'd finally let go of her hand, she was amazed that no scar was left behind. She couldn't help but give him all those hugs and kisses.

"You have no idea, Godric. If I had to leave that gash to heal on its own, it would take me weeks of recuperation, and physiotherapy. I wouldn't be able to hold a pen in months!" she gushed excitedly, her eyes bright as she looked at him, "Seriously, you're amazing, you know that right?"

"Well, you're very much welcome, little one."

Briony was pretty certain the vampire's voice had sounded sheepish with her praise, and she watched as he smiled at her in a rather avuncular fashion. She suddenly felt shy at his gaze and tried to step away from his grip on her waist, but he didn't let her move and saw his eyes darken with another kind of desire. She heard her breath hitch in her throat, and was very certain he could hear her heart skip a beat as he lowered his forehead to meet hers.

* * *

><p>Godric's control dissolved like a popped bubble. Oh, she was revving his inner beast wild with abandonment. He was a little alarmed by this raging urge within him. It was bubbling over in a very pleasant manner. He so wanted her under him, twitching and sighing, bowing and cresting under his ministrations. The way she stared into his eyes shyly made him feel a smouldering heat licking deep inside. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his forehead on hers as she let out a soft squeak. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer to him and felt his desire unleash.<p>

He opened his eyes in a snap, willing her to look into his blue eyes as he drew in a ragged breath, a need fuelled his passionate gaze, "Briony, little one" He needed a sign from her to continue to pull her into this, or push her away. He swallowed unnecessarily, his jaw clenched tight. At the back of his mind, he realised he was nervous. She had not taken her eyes off his, and he found her desire sparkling into her eyes.

A slight nod was all it took for him to crash his lips into hers. They melded together and Godric thought that it felt so right to be kissing her properly. He wanted to show her all the pleasures in the world, and not one ounce of pain. Grabbing her thighs, she readily hoisted them up and wrapped around his waist as he backed them to the window at the other width of the room. Her back thudded gently into the window pane, and he let one of his hands rake through her scalp, gently but firmly clutching at her hair and pulling it back so that her neck was exposed to him. She'd let out a gasp at the pull. He brought his nose to her neck, having wanted to do this since the night he'd brought her up to the building rooftop, and nuzzled at that one crevice. He moaned in satisfaction as she shivered under him, the contact of his face in her shoulder was divine. If that seemingly innocent touch was sending shivers all over her body, _'The things I can and will do for her...'_, he let the thought drag off as he smirked into her neck, sending another wave of shivers into the slight woman before him. He decided then and there that he wanted to explore every single inch of her, and to find out what made her squirm, or thrash around, in pleasure. He wanted to take his time with her, and tonight he will have her.

He licked her neck, and felt his fangs extend down. Briony let out a small whimper as he dragged his pointed tooth over her skin lightly. It wasn't even enough to draw blood, but it seemed she was extremely sensitive to his touch just right behind her ear. He grinned and retracted his fangs as he licked and nibbled at that spot. She moaned softly and he could smell her arousal penetrating into the air, his own arousal was begging to be released. He wondered what other noises she could make in bed, and lowered his hand to grip her thigh and push it down towards her ass. He felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist at the gesture.

He tore off the shorts she was wearing, for once, thankful for his vampire strength finally being put to a good cause. He growled impatiently as she tried to undo his jeans and he took over instead, dropping them to the floor around his ankles and kicking them off. She was breathing heavily with lust and his own unnecessary ragged breathing was spurring his senses on as he inhaled their arousals, her unique scent tantalising him. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own again as they battled for dominance over another kiss. He pulled her shirt off quickly and took a moment to admire the sight of the young human before him. He felt his lust building up again, and noted with certainty that it wasn't the usual depraved desire and lust that he felt. It was a positively different kind of sexual lust. His pupils dilated and he tore her bra off, hoping she wasn't too attached to her delicates and finally kneaded at her breasts.

"You have no idea...", he grunted, relishing the feel of the soft bouncy flesh, tweaking a nipple between his fingers as she whimpered, "no idea how I've desired this from you"

She arched her back away from the window, presenting the mound of flesh to him as she softly cried out and he bowed his head down to suckle on her nipple before biting down on it gently. Her wanton gasp made his member twitch and it spurred him on. His hands now gripping her hips, he stopped playing with her breast and watched her fluttering eyes as she panted. His eyes hooded with his desire and he panted with her, greedily taking in their musky scents and smirked as he caught her gaze.

"I hope you're not too fond of these..", he fingered her panties. She smirked back at him and he took that as an invitation to tear them off. She cupped her hands around his jaw and brought him back in for another fiery kiss. He groaned, he really wanted to sink his length into her soft folds. His hands roamed all over her body, and she arched and bowed at his contact, but never stopped kissing him. She was dominating the kiss and he allowed it because he was absolutely dominating her body. He finally slid a finger between her folds and rubbed at her entrance, fiercely turned on by the fact that she was oh, so, wet. Dripping nectar. He could smell her and it sent another lusty growl up his throat. She mewled desperately as he teased her lower lips and he smiled against her kissing lips, amused at her wanton behaviour.

"Kitten, you desperate now?", he asked hoarsely and brushed the pad of his finger against her clitoris. She stiffened in his hold and shivered visibly, her eyes trained on his as her mouth went slightly slack at the contact. He rubbed his finger in a circle and she let out a long throaty moan. There wasn't much he could take now. Godric was about to lose it if he couldn't thrust into her soon enough. But. He really wanted her writhing under him, or against him, whichever. She was to writhe in ecstasy from him and him alone. He sank a finger into her wet hole and it took every effort he'd learn to muster in the past four centuries not to give into the bastard monster he'd not want to ever see again, to surface. She was so tight. So fucking tight. And warm, and soft and so fucking tight. They groaned together as he fingered her and she was lost in her passion. He inserted another finger into her slowly, letting her stretch out and she'd exhaled shakily, her eyes glazed over as she started to ride his fingers.

Godric took in her throes of passion, the sight of her grinding into his hand, against the window. Very belatedly, he wondered if anyone was watching them and smirked lecherously at the thought. Oh, how Eric would be so impressed with him now. His attention was brought back to the female panting against him as he thrusted his fingers in and curled them, rubbing against her g-spot. She gasped as her hand gripped into his biceps hard, her inner walls tightening as he felt her orgasm begin.

"Oh, fuck! Godric. Fuuuck." her orgasm had hit her. Hard. Her pussy quivering in delicious waves of pleasure. Godric continued his ministrations inside her as she let out a deep sigh when it was finally over. He'd played with her clitoris, clearly not letting her off with just one orgasm.

Godric smiled as she relaxed against him and he nuzzled her neck, letting her catch her breath for a moment, his fingers never leaving her wet core. He was either rubbing delicious circles around her clit, or teasing her engorged, slick folds. When her heart beat had slowed and steadied some what, Godric lifted his head up to look at her. Her eyes were barely open, but still looking at him, her lips quirked into a small but lewd smirk.

She was ready.

He grinned at her wolfishly as he lined his raging penis at her wet, wet core and ran the tip from one end of her folds up to her clit where he pushed up against it gently. She moaned out loud at the contact and he relished the feel of his head teasing her pussy.

Very slowly, he pushed the mushroom head into her, and she sank down in a slow torturous bliss. Both their jaws slack at the feeling of being together finally. He drew in a ragged breath, not wanting to spear her in one long, hard thrust as she took in her own equally ragged breath, the feeling of Godric stretching her out like no other before. Her lips forming an 'O' as he was finally all the way into her, sheathed to the hilt and they sighed in unison, their foreheads touching, as though the combined physical contact with each other below wasn't enough.

Briony instinctively snaked her arms around his neck as his hands gripped the sides of her waist as he pulled out of her fully, and for one quiet moment, they stalled in time before he thrusted into her swiftly. She groaned, she enjoyed the roughness of him and she urged him to go faster, harder, more. It drove her wild and her voice was loud over his grunts and growls. Godric pumped into her wildly as she let go into another orgasm. He wanted to wring out another two more orgasms from her before he was done with her by the window. Briony arched against him as her orgasm tore through her, and he slowed down, giving her shallow thrusts until she mewled at him. He chuckled at her demanding nature and gave into her whims, stabbing into her pussy deeply and quickly. Her hands were now roaming on his back and his penis twitched inside her as she drew her nails down his back lightly, the motion both sexy and a little feral. He hissed in pleasure and she repeated the action.

He unwrapped her legs around him and flipped her over so that her front was now pressed into the window, for all the world to witness. He nuzzled her hair and bit into her shoulder gently without his fangs and inserted his length back into her. They both moaned as he thrust into her repeatedly. He started to go faster and harder at vamp speed, feeling her pussy walls tightening around his length, her gasps and moans of sex the only sounds besides their slapping skin. They were both so close. He reached around her and thumbed her clit frantically, sending her into her orgasm, she tiptoed, her back arched away from him, her hips grinding back into his, her eyes glazing over and a silent cry from her lips.

Godric's fangs dropped as he bit into her shoulder gently, finally drawing blood from her. Her whole body twitched and shivered as she let go. She writhed against him just as exactly as he'd planned, and he finally allowed his release deep within her as her muscles massaged his shaft very, very nicely.

He lapped at the blood on her shoulder and healed it in an instant, his head resting against the window next to hers. She purred quietly as he slipped out of her, and grinned as he cracked an eye open to watch her. She was panting lightly, and she leaned into the window as she started to come down from her high, a blush feathered over her cheeks from their exertions. He tenderly brushed a piece away from her face and searched into her eyes.

* * *

><p>His phone rang loudly for the second time that night from the charging dock on the table next to them and Godric sighed and turned to look at it. Damn Eric. He bit back a growl of annoyance at his progeny's timing and let go of Briony and picked up the phone to answer the call.<p>

"Yes?"

"What was that?" Eric's amused voice drawling into his ear.

"What was what?" Grodric murmured as he snaked his arm around Briony's waist and brought her into his chest as he leaned against her mahogany desk, naked. Vampires weren't the least bit ashamed of their nudity and for as long as he roamed the earth, he wasn't bothered with clothes. They got in the way. And the hassle of washing them was enough to piss him off some nights.

"I could feel your lust, maker. You were having fun with your... friend. Were you not?" Eric chuckled.

"And what of it?" Godric bit back his growl again.

"I am happy for you, Godric" Eric could feel his maker's annoyance at being disturbed tug through their bond, "Just thought to let you know."

Godric grunted an acknowledgement over the phone and tugged on the ends of Briony's hair. She smiled up at him, still in a blissful haze. He smiled down at her warmly.

"I don't think I'll be home tonight. Tell Isabel to deal with work." he ended the call and placed it back onto the charging dock as Briony's fingertips brushed across his chest sensually.

He turned back over to her and planted a deep kiss on her lips, "That was..." he planted another kiss, "... fantastic."

He felt her smile widen against his lips and he drew his head back to look at her.

"Can we do it again?", her eyes were shining with excitement and he let out a deep laugh. It was a long time since he'd laughed. He was always chuckling, it wasn't a good bellow the way Eric would have from time to time. It felt good, it rumbled from within him and he ventured a grope at her butt.

He picked the slight woman up and hauled her over his shoulder easily, his easy laugh loud over her squeals to be let down as he walked to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Godric grinned wolfishly as he deposited her on her bed, staring down at her and taking in the sight of her full naked glory. She was by far, the embodiment of a modern woman. Not like the round, wide, soft swells that he'd been used to seeing many centuries ago. No. Briony was slender and slim. She wasn't extremely and grotesquely thin, but she had small breasts, big enough to fit in his palm nicely, but that was about it. He enjoyed the fact that she had sensitive nipples and that was motivation enough. The swell of her hips he liked, they were a nice width for him to hold on to, and her ass was perfect, in his opinion. It was as though she was born for him. He smirked as he approached her, his eyes alight in a predatory gleam. He heard her heart quicken in anticipation as she backed towards the headboard and he dived towards her, catching hold of her legs and she squealed girlishly and giggled.

If there was one thing Godric thought he was completely and exactly similar with his human male counterpart, it was his appreciation of the woman's body. He pulled her over to him as she childishly kicked against him, knowing her attempts wouldn't even harm the vampire in any way. He laughed and crawled up between her spread legs, pulling his chest over hers and peppered her face with similar little kisses she'd showered on him earlier on. He smiled at her giggles, and settled his weight onto her body.

Briony sighed happily. She hadn't thought the evening would end up in this direction, but she was in no rush to even rectify that. It had been quite a long while since she had any company in her bed. She never had luck when it came to the bedroom kind. She'd briefly wondered before if that was her father's way of looking out for her and grimaced at the thought inwardly. The last guy she brought home was less than stellar, and he ended up snoring immediately after thrusting into her like an inexperienced jock over five minutes and then he was done. Five fucking minutes, literally. She'd kicked him out an hour later, yelling at him not to even think about calling her.

The fact that Godric had passionately and roughly taken her against her office window made her lower muscles clench delightfully. She closed her eyes briefly as he kissed her eyelids, and she felt him smooth her hair away from her face. It was a tender caress, like he was worshipping her and she felt cherished in that moment.

She let her eyes flutter open, and was looking straight into his eyes which were filled with many emotions. She smiled and saw a boyish wonder in his eyes, along with a sensual, lusting look. Her eyelids hooded over and she let out a breathy sigh as he ran a hand down from her ribs to her thighs. She would let him do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't even need to glamour her for it. Anything. Briony let her hand travel over Godric's shoulder and onto his back as she brushed against a lump of raised flesh. He shivered at her touch and she let her fingernails draw across the embossed skin, immediately wondering if that was the brand mark he'd mentioned last night. It seemed like it was sensitive the way he shivered from it. She hooked her arm around his neck and played with his short hair at the nape and felt the vampire bury his nose in her hair and inhale deeply and she giggled at the resulting tickle from his exhalation. She squirmed under him as he licked and nipped at her neck, under her ear... ooh, that spot. She shuddered, her eyes rolling back in her head as he advanced on her.

His hand slid expertly between her folds, and started teasing her like he did earlier, only now that he has fuller access to the apex of her legs, he was really doling out his sweet, sweet torture as he continued his assault on her collarbone and the other side of her neck. She didn't know how much more she could take before exploding into another orgasm. Her heart rate quickened and she gasped as he slipped two fingers in suddenly and felt his smirk against her skin growing as she bucked her hips up against his.

"Easy there, kitten." he mumbled as he continued his ministrations slowly, always bringing her to peak, only to let it crest and denying her a full release. She mewled, her body in a tension she'd never been put through before. She needed her release and Godric was playing her strings like a damn violin.

"God-Godric! Please..." she whimpered as he pinched her nipple while suckling the other, his fangs scraping along her skin just so finely.

"Please what, little one?" he whispered as he blew a cool breath across her breasts as she arched her spine, "tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Please!" She mewled loudly and he chuckled lightly.

"Tell me, kitten." he thumbed her engorged clit slowly, easing off when she pressed into his palm and she growled at him. He raised his eyebrows at her frustration and growled back, nipping at her shoulder lightly. He was still a two thousand year old vampire who enjoyed ruling his bed partner as much as he did his nest. He stilled in his ministrations and looked into her eyes, as she huffed at him.

"Godric!"

"Yes, lover." he smiled at her and she bucked her hips into him. He had to give it to her, she was a demanding little thing.

"Fuck me. Now."

He raised an eyebrow at her crudeness. He did demand for her to tell him what she wanted. He leered at her wolfishly.

"How do you want it, Bree?" she was positively on the brink of tears at his palm pushing her hips back down into the bed.

"Just fuck me, Godric." My, oh, my. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her heady scent, letting his desire take over him. He would fuck her sideways into the morning if he wanted, and that was exactly what he planned to do. He smirked as he took his time to prop up on his elbows, their combined lust almost overwhelming.

"As you wish, Briony" he stared deep into her eyes as he captured her lips in a hurried frenzy, her desire turning into a steady aggression that fuelled them together. She closed her eyes but Godric growled out to keep them pretty orbs looking at his. She yielded to him silently. Briony did not want to disappoint him right now. She needed her release and she would do anything to get it.

Godric's knees parted her legs apart further, and she wasn't sure how much more her thighs could spread apart without pulling a muscle. She honestly couldn't care less at this point. She felt his throbbing member line up against her weeping core and she stared into his eyes, daring him to plunge into her. He did not disappoint. Plunder into her, he did. And she let out a cry of relief as he thrust his hips into her roughly. Her screams of pleasure egged the vampire on as he growled loudly, his desire flaring out hotly within him. He wondered briefly, in his lust, if they were louder than Nora and Eric. His progenies could really take to their carnal pleasures vocally, and Briony was seemingly on par.

"Faster, Godric! Oh, god! Oh!" She managed to cry out, her mind was functioning on one sole purpose, and it was to be pleasured by Godric. His hips thrusted into her at vamp speed and he hissed in vulgar admiration of her as she stiffened under him, her back arching up even more than she possibly could, her breath leaving her and her heart stuttered to a halt for several seconds. Her eyes glazed over in ecstasy as her heart kick started and a loud beat sounded in Godric's ears. It sounded so clear, so magnificent to his vampire ears as he sank his fangs into her neck roughly, roaring as he did so, drinking from her sweet jugular and forcing her heart to continue beating just solely from the pull of his drink. As she took a loud shuddering gasp back to life, he let go of her shoulder and continued plunging into her at vamp speed, and threw her legs on his chest and over his shoulders, finding a deeper connection with her.

"Bree, eyes on me. Briony!" he commanded her gruffly, his release was nearing and all he wanted was to look into those soulful eyes. She found his gaze and wide-eyed, her voice hoarse from her passionate cries, she dug her fingers into the bedsheets, "Harder!"

He drove in harder, and felt her inner muscles pulsating with the need to release again.

"Together, love. Together." he grunted and she nodded.

"Kitten" he growled out to her, her eyes widening with need.

"Come."

Stars exploded behind her eyes. She didn't know how that happened. That they had orgasmed together at his command was literally mind-exploding. He'd roared his release as rope after rope of his essence pumped into her, and her muscles squeezed every single drop of him out and her body seemed to absorb it all. Her body was coated in a sheen of salty perspiration as he collapsed into her, both their breaths ragged from passion and she felt more than exhausted. She finally allowed her eyes to close as she kept drawing air into her lungs. She felt like she'd just died and gone to heaven, and was pretty sure she did just die. And this was heaven.

* * *

><p>She fell into a light snooze and felt Godric leave her bed briefly. A warm, wet towel touched her lower lips and she shivered from it. It felt soothing and welcome as he cleaned her up gently. Briony was pretty sure if she were any less half-fucked into her coital bliss, she would be blushing at her bed partner for cleaning up after he was done. Her lower lips were still engorged and deliciously sore, and she was sure she'll walk funny tomorrow and was glad that she would be working from home again. In her bliss-addled mind, she filed a memo away to tell Hannah to be quiet when she came to check in on her.<p>

Godric slipped back into the bed with the napping female and pulled her body flushed against his and felt her wiggle into his hold with a satisfied sigh. He smiled to himself, extremely pleased with himself that he had not fallen into his depraved ways when he let his desire over rule his usually controlled mind. He'd given her body a thorough check and had been contemplating on leaving his bite marks there all over her neck, hickeys and fang marks and all. He would have to ask her about it later. He never had to think about marking and having his claim over another before, his belief that a vampire's blood was sacred was still very much strong. He was careful to keep them both away from each their separate lives. He'd not seen any of her friends, he was greedy in having her all to himself when they met. And he'd never brought her to places where vampires frequent. He always made sure his vampires never followed him out when he would visit her.

It wasn't that he had an issue in bringing her into his world. He'd enjoyed the world that they'd cocooned themselves in. He was a vampire. She's a human. They had chats, they were... friends. And they were close. _'And now we have fucked together.'_, he mused idly, _'She sure doesn't strike as a very typical human. Or what I'm used to seeing.'_ Godric had to admit, he honestly felt... normal, like himself, when he was around this human. The way the vampires in his nest behaved sometimes made him tired and along every step of the way, he fell into a deeper depression. Meeting this little human was probably the best thing to have happened in the past four centuries. He had to let the idea of possibly sharing his blood with her into his mind roll around some more. It was a definite commitment to consider. He would be able to feel her every emotion completely. And if she took his blood three times, she would feel him just as much as he would. He wasn't afraid of the commitment, but feared that it would overwhelm them both. His blood was ancient, and he wasn't sure of the potency of it. He definitely did not want to distract her in that manner, but a part of him was curious to find out what she felt all the time, and quite honestly, he really wouldn't mind the erotic dreams she would have about him. He would feel extremely smug about it, if that scenario could occur.

He let his hands roam over her skin freely, savouring the touch, the feeling of her hot skin under his cool fingers and watched as her chest rise and fall in time with her breaths. He could watch her sleep forever. She looked so calm and so at peace, her face a serene mask. Godric watched her for an hour before she started stirring back into consciousness. He enjoyed feeling her stretch out against him as she stifled a yawn, ruffling her hair as she leaned back into him.

"Little one", he said quietly as she turned around to face him. Her dark brown eyes still groggy with exhaustion. He would leave his other perverse plans for another night. She let out a drowsy "hmm", his hand massaging her scalp gently, rousing her awake as he did so.

Godric watched as Briony stretched out like a feline and wondered if that was what she always did when she awoke. She sat up next to him, the sheets pooling around her hips, her brunette hair framing her face in a messy cloud, her naked torso presented towards him. He knew if he had a beating heart, it would be thudding loudly within his chest. She was a sight to behold. He never thought he would see her in that light, but now he did, and he welcomed the change in his supposed emotions. For once, he was glad he'd decided to deviate away from his vengeful nihilisms, to have risen above it just so he would be able to witness this night without killing either one of their spirited drives. Briony was a special being to him, despite the fact that he was classically termed the predator and she the prey. _'Like a lion to a lamb.'_, he thought as he smiled at her, a boyish young grin.

"You're a sight to behold, Ms Keyson." he whispered quietly into the night as she regarded him with a small smile of her own.

"As are you, Mr vampire" she let her eyes roam over his torso, drinking in the tattooed skin. She would ask him about them some other time. For now she just wanted to stay in this quiet moment, not a care in the world between the two of them as they often shared with each other.

"I have something to ask of you, little one" Godric started, his hand drawing a pattern of sorts on her covered thigh, "I'm not sure how to go about it".

Briony tilted her head at his confession, a two thousand year old vampire who didn't know what to do? Did he expect her to have a solution for that? She thought back to this morning when he'd been pacing in her living room, almost panicking at being unable to find a proper resting spot for the day without being burnt to a crisp. She shrugged inwardly, _'Yeah, maybe I'll have another solution after all.'_ She wanted to pat herself on the back but it might come across as a little too over self-indulgent. She just happened to have a light tight bomb shelter, so what?

With her eyes peering into his quizzically, Godric glanced at the marks on her neck, "I may have marked you quite the bit there".

Her hands flew up to her neck and she gasped when she found two open holes still seeping out with a little blood, that one spot he'd been nibbling on the whole evening was sore, but not bleeding and she wondered how big a hickey she would be looking at in the mirror later. She snapped her eyes at him nervously and saw that Godric was looking a tad sheepish, but had a shy smile on his lips.

"I'm half contemplating on leaving you marked, it would please me immensely." he confessed quietly, his eyes lowered to the bed.

"And if I don't want that?" she reached out for one of his hands and took it in hers and he played with her fingers, they were quiet in thought.

"I'm unsure if I should share my blood with you.", he continued playing with her fingers, his acute senses hyper alert as he listened to her breathing and her heartbeat, they were steady and calm. They'd discussed about all the properties of vampire blood previously, she was aware of what it could do when a human consumed a vampire's blood, and he'd lectured her thoroughly about the properties within a blood bond. He'd emphasised his point many times over his belief that it was sacred and should not be shared as easily as the younger vampires always do. It was the one thing he found distasteful.

"You shouldn't have to want to, Godric", he heard her whisper quietly and he looked up at her, the moonlight casting a pale shadow on her features. She looked absolutely divine. He really wanted to share his blood with her so he could know where she was, what she felt, how she was at all times. It would go against his better judgement if he allowed his blood to be spilt for a human. _'But she isn't just any human'_, he countered back vehemently to his thoughts. He shook his head, that wasn't all to it. He found that he was beginning to welcome the idea of sharing a blood bond with this little unique human he'd grown fond of, but. Of course there was a 'but'.

"That's not it", his eyes roamed around her face and down to her neck where he'd broken her skin at. He felt little shame, he couldn't shy away from the fact that he was a vampire and he enjoyed what he'd just done with her, "The moment my blood is in you, no matter how little of it you ingest, other vampires would be able to identify that you have been claimed by another. And that another is me."

He watched as she shrugged it off. He wished she didn't but he understood the mere fact that he had been blatantly and grossly played down his description of his social standing within the vampire community. He had practically made her think that he was a lowly small town police chief here in Dallas, and that there were only a little less than two hundred vampires in his vicinity that he was in-charge of. Godric didn't know whether to smirk or sigh at her gullibility, but this human went about her life with such an air of naivety that it struck him amused at her outlook to life as she knew it. He didn't know if she was actually naive, or just plain ignorant, or stubbornly in denial. Perhaps in her own brilliance, she paid no heed to the social norms even in the human world. The vampire community was small. Very small. His little less than two hundred vampires was something to reckon with. Vampires resided in a particular sheriff's area only because they believed in his leadership and subscribed to his beliefs. He was more than a figure head. They would worship him if he would so much as choose it.

For Godric to claim another, it would mean that the other vampires would be expectant of his choice to be of another vampire. But he'd no such plans, he had yet to find another vampire who would so please him the way Briony has. He did not want to bear his rule on her, or the expectations of his kind either. He understood that she had a fulfilling life to lead, and he wasn't even sure if she would leave his side for another human male so she could pro-create. Human females always had an instinct and heavy need to pro-create, and she was in her prime. He humoured the idea that he could possibly be willing and generous enough to let another male's seed spill within her womb, but the inner beast within him flared with a hint of possessive jealousy at the thought. Godric felt briefly upset that he was no longer human to have his seed grow within her. His conflicting emotions must have shown on his face because she'd bent over him, pulling his chin up to look at her.

"And how would that affect me?", she murmured, her voice soft but clear, "Don't think I haven't noticed that we both make it a point not to be any further involved in each other's lives, Godric."

* * *

><p>`<br>Briony was perceptive. She'd always been extremely sensitive about the information that was presented to her. Notwithstanding if her emotions got in the way, but she'd been exceptional in reflecting on the events in her life. It allowed her to evolve and adapt, having run through arguments in front of her bathroom mirror with ten different scenarios of the same problem. She'd notice that Godric never would take her to crowded public areas, and she would never respond to his messages or phone calls when she was in the presence of another. It was a mutual understanding that they had, and it was a silent, albeit secret rendezvous that they had formed and bonded over with.

No doubt her friends would constantly ask her about the bottles of Tru Blood and if that certain vampire had been coming and going from her apartment, she would never comment about it, always brushing it aside to the extent that they knew not to ask any more.

"You don't say" he muttered back, his hand raking through her hair, smoothing it down from her 'just fucked' bed hair. It was a very sexy look, he distractedly thought. She brushed her lips on his brow lightly.

"Don't fret too much over it, old man." she let her lips form a small smile and chuckled lightly, "We've only just had sex. Not the end of the world."

She let out an 'oomph' as she made to move out of her bed and was fell back into her pillows as Godric pulled her back and caged her in with his body hovering over hers, his eyes on her neck.

"Do you want me to heal those puncture marks then?", he nodded towards the lightly coagulated wounds, half willing her not to assent it, half wanting her to because it was the right thing to do. He found that he would be disappointed either way. Either at her for rejecting his physical claim over her, or at him for being such a typical possessive male. He vowed to respect her decision, whatever she chose.

"Yes, you have to. I can't go to work looking like that" came her quick reply. He shuddered at her response, correct in his gut feeling that he would feel disappointed by her rejection. She caught on quickly and had a hand gripping his bicep softly, "you might want to try some place else not so obvious if you wanted to go around marking women, you know."

He smiled at her attempt to soothe his disappointment and cheekily told her the point of marking someone was so that people can actually see it. He'd immediately blanched at his words and buried his face in the side of her neck as she laughed lightly at his own embarrassment and told him she was sporting a large hickey on her neck. It was more than a mark enough compared to fang bites. He felt placated immediately, his mood lightening and he licked at the puncture wounds lightly.

She sighed in pleasure as Godric took his time lapping at her neck until it was a little raw and sensitive, she was beginning to writhe under him again. He cocked his head up to look at the bedside clock, it was just past two in the morning, and he knew she was a busy person. He really wanted to have her moaning under him again. He looked back down at the female, she needed her rest. She'd been beyond exhausted to begin with and it was only because of her tiredness that she'd sliced her hand open this evening, which led to them being here in bed, all sexed up. He grinned down at her as she mewled softly, her arousal seeping into the air.

"You're insatiable, aren't you little one?"

She nodded sheepishly at him as he let out a rumbling laugh. Godric shook his head and dropped his fangs with a click and she watched as he pricked a finger and took it to the fang bite, rubbing it in lightly as it sewed itself shut. She was genuinely disappointed that they weren't going to go with round three.

"You're exhausted, child. You need your rest."

Briony rolled her eyes at him in exasperation as he rolled off her gracefully, "Unlike me, your human body needs actual downtime." She huffed as she pulled herself out of bed and stalked over to the bathroom in her full naked glory, sending a mocking glare at him over her shoulder as he chuckled at her from her bed, unabashed with his nudity as he folded his arms behind his bed, watching her naked body in admiration, a smug smile tugging over his fangs. He was amused that she would be so modest in public but an absolute siren in her bedroom and was deeply pleased by that.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** so much sex. too many adjectives. oh. my. god. I honestly didn't know I could write erotic stories. I think my brain is exploding from the number of explicit adjectives it had to try and provide. This is way too much work for my puny brain. I blame fifty shades of grey for totally spoiling the market, by the way. Seriously. Have you seen the amount of word porn on that whole universe of fanfiction? kinky bastards, the whole lot of them. I mean that in the highest compliments, too.

Anyway, if you haven't already combusted into a pile of goo from this, then I expect you to stay tune for the next chapter. I promise not to include too much sex the way this one got fuelled in. Seriously, did you know there are at least 10 ways of describing 'quivering'? Okay, alright. Okay, I got it.

Thanks for reading and commenting! :) See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** Again, this has NSFW material.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Godric's Propensity<strong>** - Chapter 6**

Godric stared impassively at the nest of vampires mingling in his living room. Everyone was younger than him. A comedic thought brushed the edge of his mind, if vampires did age physically, he'd be one really old leathered weather-beaten looking person sitting in the corner. It amused him to think of that scenario, and he chuckled quietly at the thought. He would've liked to think that Briony would find it funny.

He asked her what it was to be funny, and she'd looked at him incredulously, like he'd grown an extra head. He was genuinely curious. Human emotions were nothing like a vampire's and had blinked at her explanation. Humour, she said, was entirely subjective. What she enjoyed, did not mean someone else would too. But humour was something that one found too amusing that they are unable to deny the propensity to laugh at it. Godric figured that perhaps he had to finally admit that he no longer thought like a vampire, but neither a human. A sort of in-between. He wasn't sure how to feel about that but it felt normal for him. As normal as it could get in his situation. Briony had told him to just embrace it. It wasn't everyday that you could be a vampire with human thoughts.

He spied Eric in the corner of the room, he was weaving through the nest to get to where he was seated.

"Godric"

"What brings you to Dallas, my child?"

"Can't I visit my maker when I get some free time?" Eric smirked as he knelt next to his maker's chair as Godric shrugged and continued observing the scene before him. It was a comfort to him to have peace in his home and he was pleased by it.

Godric glanced at his progeny, who was sniffing at the air around him. Briony's scent was still lingering on him lightly. The little blood he drank from her during their trysts had given his cheeks life and colour the way only human blood could.

"So... Who is she? This... friend." Eric could detect the faint scent. It was attractive enough, he supposed. Nothing too special, but it was pleasant. Not his type though. But not like he enjoyed Godric's type to begin with.

"A human, that's all you get to know at this point." Godric wasn't too keen on talking about his non-existent personal life in the company of his entire nest. He didn't care too much for gossip but he'd rather not have them go around looking for Briony. He saw the pair of sibling vampires mingling with the more docile vampires of his nest and was pleased to note that they had been settling in well. He had had them sending a message through to their maker that he would be most pleased to meet with him when he arrives at the end of Fall.

Godric nodded at Isabel, signalling to her that he was leaving the sociality to her and got up from his seat. He didn't have to sit there all night, it would be most boring. He muted the bond between them as they entered his library, unwilling to continue with the conversation, but Eric was still trailing after him. It was an awkward sight, a tall lumbering giant of a Viking, every bit of a manly man, following after a boyish looking young man. But looks were clearly deceiving, when it came to vampires. Eric stood by a bookcase, flipping through a book mindlessly, determined to find out who this mystery woman was before he gave into the urge to look for her.

As if knowing exactly what Eric had in mind, Godric turned around to address him, "No, you're not allowed to look for her. I do not wish for her to be ensnared in our world just yet."

Eric almost pouted as he felt his maker's command and had to be compelled by it. He'll make do by asking him questions instead. Godric never stopped him from asking. He grinned wolfishly, "Then pray tell, how is she in bed?"

"Son, I need to be very clear on one thing with you." Godric looked at the viking, his tone serious, "This human is very vastly different from the ones that throw themselves at our feet. She is not to be treated unkindly, do you understand?"

Eric furrowed his brows together, how different was this human? She can't be some blind old fool, can she? Or is she missing a limb? A weird health ailment? He had to admit, Godric was no longer Death as they knew it, he had been changing gradually over the centuries, and he'd lost that vengeance that he'd first known of Godric when he approached him on his pyre as he laid to die. He didn't know what _sort_ he was into nowadays. It intrigued Eric to no end, he was bustling with questions to know more of her. But. But he cannot look for her in any way. He felt frustrated at not knowing.

He could only nod at his maker, but decided to risk his ire and quickly shot off his earlier questions and saw that his maker had frowned at him, but because he'd genuinely wanted to know, Godric calmed down almost immediately and instead chuckled back at him. Could his maker have changed so much that he was an entirely different person? Eric had no doubt he would come to accept his maker for whatever he was, he would never question his maker's reasons or beliefs. He seemed to know right from wrong. Always.

"She is a normal, healthy human female. I just happen to have a great appreciation for her mind. She has brought nothing but joy and companionship with her intriguing intellect.", Godric murmured, his small smile on his lips as he looked over at Eric. Just to placate his horny progeny's curiosity, he quickly mumbled quietly that she was an extremely good lay, and probably louder than Nora. His quiet confession caused his progeny to bellow out a rowdy laugh, more so at his maker's confession than the fact that his human was a good lay. He smiled largely at his maker, if anything, Godric was a lot more approachable like this. He was sure that if he wanted to revert back to the authoritative figure he had to be, Godric would do so faster than in a blink of an eye. He slapped his maker's shoulder good naturedly, "I'm truly happy for you to finally found company in bed, Godric"

Godric grinned back at Eric's genuine happiness for him and thanked him so.

"Well, I want to meet this human lady friend of yours. Sooner rather than later, father. It would be interesting, I hope?"

Godric blinked at the suggestion. He would think Eric might find her a competitive mind to duel with. That she was well versed in many subjects still impressed him, how a human could read that much and still be able to accomplish the things she have was beyond him. She was truly adaptable and her ability to apply her knowledge was something to be terrified of, in most cases. Perhaps if she were bonded to him permanently, he would be more than inclined to introduce his progeny to her. He still felt a greedy urge to have her all to himself.

"Perhaps, you just might."

* * *

><p>Briony stretched out over her bed, she was about to turn in for the night. She was sore all over. Still. It had been almost a week since Godric had deliciously tortured her into a blissful oblivion. Sure, she most definitely wasn't complaining about it. But. She had a giant hickey on her neck. Godric had licked off the fang bites, but he'd definitely left her with a sore neck. <em>'Sore everything.'<em>, it was deliciously sore. _'Nope, not complaining about that.'_

She was annoyed by the number of questions thrown her way, or the amount of blatant teasing she'd gotten from her aunt and cousin. Her family was by all means, an extremely open and welcoming sort of people. They never held any prejudices against any one, and it made her who she was too as well. Still, the teasing. She couldn't have blushed more the past five days.

Hannah had relented and left her to do her work at home instead of going into town. She felt like a hermit, but until it healed on its own, she was not going out to be gossip fodder.

She sat up in bed, her shirt falling off a shoulder and stared at her bedside clock. It was just past eleven and she was tired but still too awake. She ventured the thought about going out for a walk. It would do her some good to just walk around the block, right? The attack was still fresh on her mind, but she figured if she brought a bottle of pepper spray along she would be fine. With that conclusion, she pulled on some comfortable clothes and a fluffy wool cardigan and made her way out her apartment, slipping into her sneakers and picking up a bottle of that pepper spray her cousin had given her.

She'd been wondering around for an hour when her phone rang in her pocket.

"You're not home" Godric's soft voice entered her ears as a cool breeze gusted around her.

"Nope. I went out for a walk."

"You shouldn't be out alone at night."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but.. _'yeah, he does have a point...'_, she rounded the corner and found herself in the neighbourhood park. There were a few kids still hanging around. She found a bench away from them and sat down.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out for a walk. I have my pepper spray with me."

She heard his disapproval over the phone and chuckled, "Well, you have a good nose, follow my scent then. I'm not too far away."

He replied that he was already in fact on his way over to her. It wasn't even five minutes later that he sat down next to her, regarding her impassively. She was looking up into the night sky, taking in a deep breath and felt refreshed with the cool night air in her lungs.

"What are you thinking about?" Godric was studying her, she had felt extremely self-conscious when he'd first came over all those months ago, but with their numerous comings and goings, she fell into a comfortable sort of company with him.

"Nothing at all." she smiled as she watched the stars twinkle.

"How is that possible? How can you not have a thought?" Godric was not used to the idea of not thinking. He always had a thought running through his mind at any one point in time.

"Just don't think. Just be. Try it, it's relaxing."

"Hmm." Godric studied the female next to him closely. Her face a peaceful mask, her eyes gazing up towards the night sky, blank but searching. "Have you thought about what I said about my sharing of blood with you?" He asked quietly, hoping that she had. It was the only thing he'd thought about when he thought of her.

"Have you?" came her distant reply, she'd drawn her knees up to her chest, still watching the night sky. He had, at one time, studied the night sky. He thought he would have the same look when he looked at the cars on the highway.

"I have." His eyes scanning the park around them. He could sense a few vampires in the distance but they were just that, in the distance.

"And what of it?" She tore her gaze from the sky to give him her attention that he seemed to demand.

She did have a good think about it, albeit, passingly. She knew he had an issue with spilling his blood. She also knew he also had an issue about spilling any one's blood. But, that night, he did drink from her quite the bit. Three times, he bit into her while they were busy going at it. She had such a debate with herself about it. If he wanted to share his blood with her, it meant that she meant something to him, right? He was over two millennia old, and he took issue with his own issues, and beliefs and whatnots. So if he had thought it through, and if he determined that he wanted to share his blood with her, who was she to deny him? Well, in all technicalities, she _could_ deny him. _'And he could very well force it on her as well'_, she bemusedly thought, but quickly chucked the thought aside because she knew Godric to be someone who was into being able to make choices. She cleared her throat when she realised he was staring right back at her, his face serious and in contemplation.

"It's beginning to skew on the side of wanting to be bonded with you." he replied lightly, shrugging as though it was a light decision. They both know it was anything but a light decision for him.

She nodded passively, and tilted her neck side to side, popping her neck. Godric grimaced at the sound, "Doesn't that hurt?" he watched as she shook her head in the negative, commenting that it released the air caught in between the joints. It was just air. He nodded, unconvinced but didn't push any further questions.

His eyes caught sight of the fading splotch of purple where he'd nibbled and sucked on her skin a week ago, he felt his desire pooling inside him at the sight. He felt immensely pleased at the sight and grinned wolfishly at the hickey, nodding at it, "Does _that_ hurt?"

He watched as her cheeks coloured with a light pink blush but she shrugged nonchalently, "A little sore." He felt a little smug. _'Good.'_, while he was still thinking about being bloodbonded with her, at least she was still marked by him in some way.

He was a little disturbed by his possessive nature, and wondered if it was a vampire thing, or if he was just predisposed to that inclination. He was always possessive. When he had his bed partners all too long ago, he would bond with them just so he could feel everything they felt, the pain, the hate, the desire, the lust. And he would make them feel what he wanted them to feel. Disgust, hate, pity, dominance. One or two of the humans he played around with were rather intelligent and saw through his actions. They'd sent him emotions of sympathy and sadness in their final moments. He had been disturbed by their sympathy. It changed him. He was never going to become that hateful monster ever again, which was why he took to the conclusion that vampire blood was to be a sacred thing. To share it with someone, he had to be absolutely sure that they won't mutually destroy each other.

* * *

><p>Godric stood up, and held a hand out to her. She was reaching out to him when he hissed and quickly pulled her to his side as two other vampires ran to a stop before them.<p>

"Identify yourselves" he commanded, two new faces. He briefly wondered if it were the two new young vampires' maker and baby sibling.

"Matt Wellington. This is my progeny, Peter." Apparently, they were.

Godric heard Briony gasp loudly beside him and he gripped onto her waist tighter. The baby vampire was staring at her with a little too much intensity for his liking. He kicked himself mentally for not bonding with her sooner. He will have to rectify that mistake immediately after this.

"P-Pete?" Briony whispered, and he glanced down at her, her eyes were wide with surprise and shock. The baby vampire growled at her, but didn't move when his maker held a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't seem to speak" Matt informed Godric, looking on worriedly, "He lost his speech when he was turned"

Godric studied the vampires and then at Briony. Her chin trembled as her eyes filled with clear salty tears. _'Did she know this vampire? She called him Pete. Was he the Peter she mentioned before?'_

"He doesn't remember his past life. I would keep the human away, sheriff." Matt quickly added, his voice clear into the night.

"Pete, it's me, it's Bree." her voice was hoarse with emotion and tried to take a step forward to him but was held firmly in place by Godric.

The baby vampire hissed at her and jumped back, his face contorted in a snarl and a frown, as if he were slapped. His maker had moved in tandem with him, but was still calm. Godric was mildly impressed at Matt's ability to remain in control of his emotions, no matter how tightly bound he was with his progeny. The baby vampire crouched into the ground, digging his hands into the grass. His head hurt. That human female smelled so good, he wanted to feed on her, but his maker had commanded that he could not feed on humans the moment they ran into Dallas. There was something strangely familiar about that human female too. He felt like he should know her. She seemed to recognise him, she called him by his name. His maker said his name was Peter. It was his name before he was turned. He couldn't remember his human life, and he never spoke about it. In the past seven years, he was silent. He didn't know why he wanted to be silent, but he felt that he should.

He shook his head, a stabbing pain in his mind throbbed and he heard the human female sob painfully. He'd heard that crying before. A very muffled memory. She would've been younger, her hair a lot longer, those brown eyes. His eyes widened in realisation as the air was knocked out of him, and he doubled over. He felt his maker's pang of worry, and groaned in pain as his memories came back to him like a sucker punch to his gut. Only his head felt it was sliced through.

Bree eating ice cream with him. Bree swimming in the lake with him. Bree at summer camp together with him and Darla. Bree and him always having night time picnics at Darla's. Bree and him always at lunch in school. Bree crying desperately at his 'passing'. Bree. Bee-bee. Briony. His best friend. His love. His sister. His Briony.

"B." he uttered painfully, his voice was low but clear and soothing. He heard his maker inhale sharply at the sound of his voice.

And he. He was Pete. Peter. P. Petey. Peter, the goofball. Peter, the history nerd. Peter, the philosopher wannabe. Peter, the depressed wreck. She'd tried so hard to save him from himself. She tried. But they were young and foolish. She didn't know how to save him, and he didn't want to be saved.

"I am Peter." was all the baby vampire whispered, as if the whole world had stopped. He let out a shuddering breath, weak at the revelation. His maker touched his hair lovingly and kindly. "Yes, you are Peter."

Peter heard her gasp softly and he snapped his head up to look at her, finally noticing her and everything around them lucidly for the first time. She was standing with the sheriff. They looked too close for his liking. No, he couldn't think that way. He'd left Bree. She could choose who she wanted to be with, he had no right to her anymore. He ventured a sniff again, and was slightly alarmed that her scent and the sheriff's were mingling with each other lightly. He stared up at his maker in confusion and his maker simply shook his head, a simple gesture meaning they would talk later. Peter got up to his feet again slowly, straightening his clothes out.

"I'm sorry for hissing at you, Bree." he spoke quietly and nervously, "and leaving you too.". He had so much to apologise for. He also had a lot to talk about with his maker. Matt had been nothing but kind and loving towards him. Now that his mind was lucid and he'd a second chance to live, Peter quickly decided he wanted to be a more meaningful existence. It was what he'd agreed in his last moments as a human.

Godric nodded, this baby vampire was interesting. He was as docile as his siblings. The two siblings who'd come from New York a few weeks ago. He looked at Matt, their maker. He could see that he was a relatively old vampire too. Godric was suddenly curious with him. How did he create such docile vampires? Was it his blood? The way he brought them up? A particular type of human? He would have to discuss this with the vampire at length in the near future. For now, he wanted to get Briony home. He was sure she had many questions to ask her supposedly dead friend. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned into him heavily. The shock from seeing her dead friend was seeping into her and she was left exhausted and pale.

"Wellington.", Godric turned to look at the vampire maker. He snapped upright to attention at Godric's authority.

"Yes, sir."

"You will report straight to my nest immediately. We have much to discuss. Your children are currently residing in my nest. You may wish to contact them for the coordinates." Godric instructed the vampire and looked at the baby vampire, "I will speak with you both soon. Isabel will brief you first."

He watched the two vampires nod in affirmative and left the park quickly. It wasn't until they were well into the shadows that he sat Briony down on the park bench, brushing her hair away from her face. She was still sobbing softly. He wasn't sure if it was from her shock, or from pain. He'd seen her cry on her parents' death anniversaries and while that was more intense than tonight, he noticed that it was similar.

* * *

><p>Godric looked around the park and thought perhaps it would be better to let her carry on with this indoors, away from prying eyes. He picked her up gently and vamp sped them back to her apartment, laying her down in her bed. She was still crying softly as he took her shoes off and undressed her. He was about to leave the bed to put her clothes away when he felt her grip into his shirt with a fist.<p>

"Do-don't go. Please."

He tilted his head in her direction. He dropped the clothes on the floor and sat down next to her, patting her hair the way he did just a week ago. He curled her under his other arm. She seemed to have calmed being next to him and was only sniffling after a few minutes, his shirt was damp with her tears. It was a very handy thing that human tears were saline water and not red blood. Although he had no care for his clothes, it would look unkempt with red blood all over his shirt.

"Little one" he gently touched her shoulder as she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes searching hers, he saw a blank, numbed stare penetrating him. He gently cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch slightly.

"Will you be alright?" He couldn't bear to leave her alone when she was feeling this vulnerable. The last time she was this emotional, it was on her parents' death anniversaries. She shrugged, her eyes still blank as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He brushed his lips against her forehead gently and focused on her breath and heartbeat instead. Her blank stare had worried him a little. He wanted to know exactly what she was feeling right now. But he smiled, an amused thought about how a week ago, he'd found her in such a similar situation.

"It seems perhaps you could do with another bath." he looked down at her as she sighed softly. He led her out of her bed as she trailed behind him, her hand still clutching his shirt and he busied around in her bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and foaming bubbles. He turned around to face her when he was done, and saw that she was looking up at him, a sad look in her eyes, but her face completely impassive. It truly irked him how she looked eerily like an unfeeling vampire.

"So, think you can handle undressing yourself again?" He ventured his question. The last time he asked her that, he did it jokingly, almost cheekily. But tonight was somehow different. Maybe because they'd already seen each other naked and done more than just be naked next to each other. She just stared back at him numbly and he closed the bathroom door and sat her on the vanity top.

He slowly removed her top and was surprised she hadn't bothered with a bra before she went out. Perhaps these were her pajamas. He brushed her hair back and cupped her face, looking into her wide eyes. "It'll be alright, little one. I'm here." He felt her nod in his hands and then stood her up as he removed the rest of her clothes and led her to the bathtub, lowering her into it. Her hand was still clutched tightly in his shirt. He studied her closely. She wasn't saying anything, but after studying humans for the better part of the last century, it seemed perhaps she wanted a close physical proximity to someone she found comfortable. Seemed like that someone was currently him.

Making a quick decision, he stroked her hair and mumbled for her to let go of his shirt, he would go no where tonight until she was her usual chatty self. He managed to loosen her hand from his shirt and made quick work of undressing himself before getting into the bath tub behind her. He hissed at the contact of the hot water to his cool skin, but sank in and pulled her back into his chest. She folded her legs into her chest, trying to make herself smaller and he enveloped the little human in his arms.

It was past twenty minutes while they were soaking the tub. He was holding her close with one arm hooking her in over her collarbone lightly, and the other hand playing with her damp hair and she was playing with her fingers as they started pruning. She spoke softly and if it wasn't for his acute vampire senses, he was quite sure he would've missed it.

"I felt like I died another death today."

His hands stilled and he nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent, "Why would you say that, love?"

"I feel so betrayed" she sighed and leaned back into his embrace and felt his free arm circle around her torso below the water, "He left me. I was so alone, he left me to mourn him without even letting me know what he'd become."

Godric frowned. It wasn't that easy. Once you become a vampire, you had to leave your life behind, or you might hurt your loved ones. They wouldn't understand either way. _'Besides, Wellington mentioned he lost his memories.' _

"I don't think it's that clear cut" he mumbled back at her, "He lost his memories as a human, it seemed like. You cannot blame him for that."

"Still.." he felt her shrug and sag against him, "I feel so stupid"

"At least he's still here, you wished him alive, didn't you?" She shrugged again, unable to respond to that.

They were silent and deep in their own thoughts for several long minutes before he spied her looking up at him, her head had been lolling just on the side of the bath tub, but with her back against his chest, she could watch him in some comfort. She'd calmed down significantly and was merely observing him.

* * *

><p>"So, the blood bond thing.." Briony started faintly, quite unwilling to break the peace in between them. Godric's small smile quirked at her.<p>

"What about it?"

"Is that really a must?" He raised an eyebrow at her question and shook his head in negative.

"If you don't want to, it shall not be forced onto you. There's always a choice in the matters you choose to place importance to." Briony could feel a sense of despondency in Godric's voice even though his answer was exactly what he stood for.

"Then why do you sound so gloomy about it?" She looked down at the water, the bubbles were all popping off the longer they sat in the tub.

"Do I?" She felt his fingers splay over her abdomen, "I suppose it is founded within my own selfish desires in being gloomy at the prospect of not having you to call mine, or have you call me yours."

She looked up at the vampire again, studying his facial features. He had a very old-world charm about him that she found rather amusing and intriguing, having never been exposed to such a culture before. He could always spout out sentences that sounded extremely out of fashion, which always betrayed his youthful looks.

"You've never wanted for anything before, have you?"

"Not in that particular sense" he sat them up in the tub and slowly turned her around to face him, pulling her legs forwards to straddle around his torso comfortably. "For the longest time, whatever I desired, I took without question. By sheer force. There wasn't a right or wrong in my eyes. Very much a dog-eat-dog world, for about a millennia and a half."

"So... you're asking? For once?" her eyes roaming over his face as he caught her chin with his fingers.

"I would believe so.." he let his words trail off as he stared at her very kissable lips, "But I would also very much want to know everything about you, I want to know where you are, how you feel when you're doing whatever it is you are doing."

"Sounds rather consuming", she studied his hooded eyes and thought it was a rather attractive look.

"I want to, though" He let his eyes travel back up to her, his blue orbs gazing into her dark cinnamon ones. "Would you be able to let it consume you, too, love?"

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, it was always cleanest when she was fresh out of the shower, or in this case, still in the tub. He moved to nuzzle her neck while hugging her closer to him and heard her soft sigh of pleasure as his jaw brushed against her.

"Maybe I will. It sounds.." she whispered distractedly, her breath hitching as he fondled her breast, ".. like commitment"

He stilled against her and pulled back to look at her, his eyes searching hers, "Are you afraid? Of commitment?" She shook her head slightly and he felt a tug of relief, "Would you be mine? Could that be motive enough? Because of my own selfish desires to want to be yours?"

Briony didn't know what to think. It would be permanent. He would probably be here to stay forever, at least within her entire lifespan. But, he would be hers, for until she died. It sort of stoked her ego somewhat, fanned some kind flame of pride within her. She would have him for a very long time to come. It wasn't the commitment that she feared. It was only that she would grow old and he would be very sad when she finally died. Or something. _'He would positively be depressed again if I don't agree to this though.' _It was a fast but sure decision that she'd made. _'Be his, so he can be mine.'_

"I think that could be motive enough." she replied after a while. They were still doing the whole eye-googling thing. She had never done that with anyone beyond her parents. It felt comfortable when it was Godric though. He'd never made her feel an ounce of discomfort in everything they did. She saw a satisfied smile spread across his features and she was pulled into a long hug. He whispered words into her ears for a long while, she couldn't understand them but it sounded loving and warm in the foreign tongue.

"You know, you could have just say you liked me, like a lot." She whispered cheekily as he quietened around her and felt his chuckles emanate from him.

"I suppose I could have. I do very much like you, a lot." He smiled at her as he untangled their limbs from each other and helped her out of the rapidly cooling tub.

"How do we go about doing this again?", she asked as she dried herself off and handed him a fresh towel.

"We drink each other's blood" was his simple answer.

"Just. Drink each other's blood."

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay" she looked over to him through her lashes and he wore a smirk on his face as his eyes trailed all over her body.

"How many times are we doing this?"

"Three. Or more."

"All three now?"

"That might be a good idea."

"Really? And the 'more'?"

"We shall see."

Godric set his towel down and led them both out of the bathroom and over to her bed where he took over wringing her damp hair in the towel, massaging her scalp gently as he did so. He threw the towel into the laundry hamper at the other end of the room when he was done. _'Huh. Handy skill.'_

* * *

><p>"Come here" his familiar soft, quiet voice roused Briony from her thoughts and she shifted over to him. "It will hurt just a little at first."<p>

She nodded and swallowed nervously. He smiled down at her kindly and let his fangs extend with an audible click. He pulled her over to him, settling them against his chest and the bed's headboard.

Godric bit into his forearm and held it out to her lips and watched as she licked her lips, sniffing at his bloody scent tentatively. He watched with curious amusement as her body responded to the call of his blood. Her pupils dilated, turning it from brown to almost black, and her nostrils flared as she inhaled again greedily. He saw her tongue peek out from between her lips and felt his arousal flare gently, and when she'd finally licked his arm with that first drop of blood on her lips, they both shuddered together. Him, at her touch, and her, at the taste of his blood.

Briony found his blood singing to her the moment it touched her tongue. It was all sorts of euphoria and ecstasy, yet her mind was clear and lucid. It was sweet and salty, pleasant and savoury but like a nice fluffy cloud of something. It had a zing and a tang and a full round shape. It was overwhelming but her body accepted it happily. She latched her lips onto the puncture wounds on his arm, taking a long drink from his coursing blood, and she wasn't sure, her mind was too focused on his blood, but she thought she heard the vampire moan sensually. Or it could've been her. Or both of them. She didn't know, didn't care. He had a hand in her hair, pushing it over her shoulder gently as he licked at that one sensitive spot he'd found on her that drove her insane with pleasure. She felt him pierce into her jugular, felt her blood leaving her body and past his lips and into his throat as he swallowed noisily.

Within that instant, Godric could feel a burst of emotions coursing through him as the blood bond came into effect. He felt her lust for his blood, the clear separation of her physical lust for him, the happiness at the taste of it along with a rounded emotion of wonder. He groaned out, slightly overwhelmed at the introduction of the bond, he was used to it but it was still overwhelming at first. He was already looking forward to the third time they would bond.

He unlatched his arm from her grip, his arm healing instantly, and she whimpered at the loss. He chuckled and laid her down before him, lapping at the fang bite on her neck as it began to heal on its own from the blood she'd taken in. As soon as he'd licked off the last bit of blood on her body, he lifted his head up and planted small kisses along her jaw before moving to her very kissable lips he'd been wanting to kiss while they were still in the tub.

Godric felt a tug of desire from their bond and groaned quietly. He broke away from the kiss as she lay panting below him, her eyes shining brightly. His eyes swept over her features and found that his blood had immediately enhanced her skin, her lashes looked fuller, her brows darker, those lips of hers so juicy and luscious. He grinned at her, suddenly feeling rather ravenous for her pleasure and started leaving a wet trail of kisses from her lips down her neck, to her breasts where he spent many long minutes teasing her sensitive nipples. She sighed and cried, moaned and called out to him, but he thoroughly enjoyed the feelings he felt coursing through her. Everything she felt, he felt. And the pure eroticism coming from her was enough for him to lose control.

He smirked to himself as he remembered his perverse plans that he'd to abandon the other night and continued his oral ministrations down to her hips and finally, he found his lips settling in between her legs as he spread them apart for his pleasure. Sure, it was more for her pleasure, but in doing so, he would feel _everything_ she felt, and that was something he was looking forward to. He felt like a kid in a candy store and grinned widely to himself as he inhaled deeply into her muff and felt her shudder at his cool exhalation on her hot skin. Her arousal was driving him wild and his eyes dilated fully as he took a moment to appreciate the little pink nub and its passionate flower. He swallowed with greed and felt his fangs extend instinctively.

Godric took his time licking her from her vulva to her clit and felt both her physical shudder, and emotional shudder of lust. He shuddered with her. It was intense, and his desire flared violently within him. He concentrated on her clit solely, licking, nipping, lapping, suckling, pushing his tongue and circling around it in all directions. It wasn't called a pleasure pressure for nothing. Briony moaned out long and hard, her hands gripping into his hair, whispering for him not to ever stop as she bucked her hips into his mouth. He was going to tease her until she could take it no more, and he wanted to feel her release into her orgasm with wild abandonment. As her breath quickened, he eased two fingers into her weeping pussy and curled them into her g-spot very slowly. He felt the tension pushing and pulling within her, heard her heart thudding loudly within her chest, her breaths caught within her, both unable to take in air, nor expel it. He felt her orgasmic explosion and his fangs had sank gently into her lower lips. He groaned into her clit, the combination of the tiny bit of pain from the bit, and the vibration from his voice sending the both of them in a bright bliss.

He removed his finger from her and made quick work at sucking at the puncture wounds, catching any of the blood that he had missed, and focused his attention on her wet core. He moaned loudly at her taste. She tasted as divine as her scent and blood. He could hear her heart skip a beat at his perverse actions and smiled against her pussy. It didn't take long for her to crest into another orgasm, and he allowed her to let go into her pleasure.

The vampire's desire was beyond bubbling over by now, and he had to have her as soon as she recovered from the last orgasm. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees and without any pretence or warning, he sank into her soft folds quickly, letting out a growl as she tightened her walls around him. For as long as he lived, Godric absolutely loved a woman's tight embrace. He'd learnt much from Eric, his progeny was always in between a woman's legs. He had thought once, that if not for his need for vengeance, Eric would spend his entire vampire existence in debauchery.

He pulled his member almost all the way out of her, gripping into her hips and stilled them both for a moment. Briony whined under him and he growled out softly at her. He was to have her his way tonight. She tried grinding her hips back into him and he smack her butt cheek gently. She was ever the demanding little vixen as she moaned at the smack. He grinned and smacked her again, relishing her responses before roughly thrusting into her, repeating the whole process for a good twenty minutes. She would moan and grunt out a scream as he set about his paces. Her ass was a blushing pink when he felt his release nearing. She must've caught on, because her lower muscles clenched deliciously around him and he felt his throbbing member twitch inside her.

"Godric! Ple-please.." she whined, gyrating her hips around, willing him to pound into her the way she needed him to.

"Please what, sweetheart?" He gritted his teeth, her desire was burning its way through their bond and it was probably the most intense feeling he'd gotten from anyone.

"I need you, please!" Briony sobbed out as he shamelessly groped her breasts, tugging and pinching her nipples.

"Tell me, kitten." he grunted. He was so close, but he wanted her to demand it of him. He found it very sexy when she was being that demanding vixen towards him. It drove him wild.

"Move, Godric." she demanded. Nope, not good enough for him. He quickly flipped them around so that she was on top of him as he gripped her thighs so she could not move just yet.

"You move, kitten." He smirked at her and lifted her hips up and driving her back down onto his staff, her eyes widening from the deepness as he sheathed his length into her.

"You really need to be more eloquent about this, love."

She growled at him and quickly took over, bouncing and riding him at her own pace. She would interchange from slow and gyrating, to fast bobs, to rough, wild and hard. His ragged panting from his own passions had him inhale her sweet, sweet arousal, their combined state of need was thick in the air.

Within an instant, he had her own her back, she gasped as he finally pounded into her quickly at vamp speed, taking her hard and fast, a growl pealing from his throat. Her fingers clutched into her bedsheets as she cried out loudly at his thrusts. He quickly bit into his arm, presenting the broken flesh to her lips and she moaned sensually as she consumed his blood. He bit into the top of her breast and she arched up into him. The contact of their second blood bond had been more intense than their first one, and it sent the both of them falling over the edge. The collective ecstasy from their simultaneous climax, along with the introduction of the second bond latching within them was beyond mind-blowing. It was staggering, breath taking, and electrifying. He couldn't describe it in words as his eyes snapped open, staring at Briony in awe of their connectedness.

* * *

><p>"Briony?"<p>

Godric shook her shoulder gently. The little human had passed out from her climax and was snoozing deeply. He'd cleaned her up and tucked her under her blankets and was now laying in bed, propped up next to her. Her eyes fluttered open groggily and she leaned into the hand that was cupping her cheek.

"Little one, wake up for a bit"

"Five minutes, Godric"

He laughed mutely and brushed his lips on her brow. He could feel the layers of their bond coursing through him and the connection he felt to her was just several layers short of what he would feel with Eric and Nora. It pleased him immensely. Just one more bond and they would be permanently bound to each other.

Briony purred as she stretched out next to the vampire. _Her_ vampire. She stifled a yawn as she rolled into him and let him embrace her, his hand somehow cupping a boob and groping it lightly. She rolled her eyes at the gesture. Seemed like men would be men, regardless of their breed, or race. She felt his smirk as he nuzzled her hair and she sighed happily.

"Are we going to do the third bond now?" she flipped herself around to face him as she rested against his outstretched arm.

"It will be extremely intense, you'll be feeling what I feel with this next bonding." Godric answered as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

She nodded. Might as well get it over and done with. They were in such good moods right now, it would be a waste of an opportunity if she let it go.

"Alright. Sit up then." She followed his lead and sat cross legged in the middle of her bed.

He gestured for her to straddle into his lap and she settled in comfortably. He pushed her hair over one shoulder while studying her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled quickly. She could smell his scent more intensely now. She contentedly noted that he smelled like an earthy, mossy, seaside. It was warm and inviting, and she enjoyed the taste of it.

He held one of her carving tools in his hand, she wondered if he'd gotten it while she was still passed out, and he slowly sliced a deep cut into his neck, blood spilling out immediately and running down his chest. He pressed her forwards into his shoulder and encouraged to drink from him. He could feel her gratification as she took to his blood and he pierced his fangs gently into her shoulder.

Godric felt the permanence of the bond settle between them instantaneously, and felt Briony shiver and shudder from it. He let a wave of calm and happiness wash over him, and felt her relax into him. He retracted his fangs and stroked her hair, waiting for her to finish drinking from him. He wanted as much of his blood within her system so no other vampire would dare to stake a hold on her. She was about to over fry herself when he pulled her off him.

He kissed her lips chastely, and they sat in their embrace, relishing their bond with each other. It was overwhelming for her, and he tried to ease up his emotions on her. He smiled down at her shivering form and held her close, their skin to skin contact calmed them both. He felt the tug of exhaustion clouding over her.

"Sleep, child."

He watched as she drifted off to sleep, the bond that had formed between them now flowing between them, and he felt her contentedness, the same small smiles gracing both their lips at the same time. Godric laid down and spooned the sleeping female into him, letting his mind relax.

And for once in his long existence, he thought of nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: D: D: D: Wellington finally made his damned appearance! Honestly, he was just a tool in bringing Peter back into Briony's life. I haven't actually given any thought as to how _that_ plot line's gonna surface. Definitely, we'll see a quarrelsome start though.

Very Godric-centric piece, this chapter! I honestly think I fried my brain cells churning these out the past few days. I actually have had five versions of this chapter before hacking it all up to give to you this current one. My brain is aching. I also honestly think Godric is oddly skewing out of character. I don't know. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times because I was too busy comparing him with Allan Hyde's brilliant portrayal. I'm trying so hard keeping him in line! I hope I haven't disappointed. :)

Also, thank you all for your kind, lovely words. Aw, shucks! :') I truly appreciate your feedback, all of you!

Royal Ember, your guesses are probably as all over the place as mine. also, quick question, when _are_ you updating your own story, eh?  
>JamesNorthman96, yes. yes, definitely, they shall meet. I'm just not sure how. hm. hmmmmm. i'll have a rethink.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Godric's Propensity**** - Chapter 7**

Matt studied his three beautiful children that he'd made within the century. They were congregating in the Dallas sheriff's living room, having just been briefed by the sheriff's lieutenant, Isabel. He'd mentioned to her that Godric would like to speak to them when he returned from his prior engagement and she'd left them with free reign to the devices in the room. His two older progenies were seated across from him in a sofa, heads bowed and quietly but furiously conversing with each other, quick glances thrown over to their younger brother every few minutes, and then back at him. He couldn't have asked for a better evening, to finally be reunited with his family, even though they were merely less than half a year apart from each other.

Matt looked over at his youngest, Peter. Sweet, self-deprecating Peter, who was currently brooding by the unlit fireplace, lost in his own world as he has always been wont to the past few years. Matt remembered ever so clearly the night he'd been sitting on that high school roof top, watching the quietness of the neighbourhood when Peter had trudged up onto the other side of the space, unaware of his presence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 7 years ago -<strong>_

"Pray tell, before you jump, boy," Matt sat against the edge of the roof ledge, as if this last moments in life conversation was just a casual lunch chat between friends, the human boy jumped a foot in his spot, somehow managing to catch his balance on the narrow ledge, "Is this the first time you're attempting this?"

He smiled at the young boy, who was trying his best to focus on his task on hand, and saw that he nodded at him before taking a deep breath, muttering his words of courage. Funny how one had to conjure up bravery only to die. Did he really want to? He's only a baby compared to his own long life, and Matt wasn't even interested in dying, yet. His easy zest for life always made it quite that bit more fun, in a sort of ways.

"Give me the low down, why are you attempting suicide for one so young? You've practically never lived your life..." Matt crossed his outstretched legs, studying the kid closely. His heart rate was rather accelerated, his breath catching in his throat every few minutes, and obviously he was thinking the whole situation of his over and over again with signs of forced bravado peeking blatantly.

"I... I find no meaning in life. It's old, and there's nothing to look forward to nowadays. I mean, we're confined to our bubbles and, look, our world is so enclosed despite the advancement of technology, and it's sickening to witness how lifeless everything around me is." The boy looked over to him, grimacing at his own words,"I'd rather die than to have to live in this shit hole of a world. There's just too much pain and bad in today's world, don't you see?"

Matt narrowed his eyes at Peter, mulling over his little tirade,"What would you know about pain and bad? You're just a little frog spawn in a mug, kid. You don't have the capacity to think in that manner yet. Come, sit for a bit. You can always jump later." He patted the space next to him, and stared at the teenager pointedly, "Seriously, I promise you that I'll let you have your little jump in a bit. What's a nice little chat for an hour or so as compared to dying now anyway? Aren't you the least bit surprised that you're in the presence of something not human such as I?"

The teen pursed his lips and hopped off the ledge, sighing as he stood facing the oddly cheerful vampire. It was a little shocking to find another person loitering on his school roof, but he couldn't care less, he was gonna die tonight and by gods, he would do anything to get out of his shit hole. Soon.

"Fine, speak then. What are you if you're not supposedly human? And why am I a frog in a mug? The saying's 'frog in a well' by the way."

"I know that. I believe you're too ignorant and naive to be considered a frog. A spawn in a mug is all you really are. I'm a vampire, not a work of fiction, by the way."

The vampire released his fangs with a stout click and grinned gleefully as the boy huffed and crossed his arms in front of him, though he could smell a tinge of fear creeping within the boy's veins. Here he was, about to kill himself, but still annoyed over a vampire's opinion, and not feeling the least bit scared over what a vampire could do. Fascinating, and amusing. Even when he was a human, Matt always found it funny how they behaved.

"You're stuck in this sad little bubble of a suburb, aren't you?" he waved his arm out, gesturing towards the scenery around them, "This is your world, is it not?"

"Most people would be born, brought up, lived, worked, get married and have kids before having to die all within this town, yes? Yes, this is supposed to be my world." The boy's shoulders sagged marginally as he turned to look around the neighbourhood. "I know what you're thinking though, vampire.."

"The name's Matt." he interjected, still amused at the boy's behaviour.

"Yeah, not like I asked. Anyway, even if I were to leave this city, it would still be the same anywhere I go, it's monotony everywhere. I find little meaning or joy in that. History repeats itself way too often for my current liking to continue with it. You're probably right in saying that I don't know about pain and all the bad in this world, but from what many history books I've read, I dare say I find it distasteful and repulsive."

Matt tilted his head to the side, sure, life is most certainly monotonous, he'd lived for close to six hundred years now, if anything, life in the darkness was completely dead and boring after three in the morning. He'd seen through at least twenty wars in passing within the last century, and he found himself loitering in cemeteries more often than he could count. But, there was a certain spark to it that he could find interest in. He never bore of how civilisation wore on. Not in this age.

"You sound like absolute rubbish, if you don't mind me saying that." Matt's lips curled into a smile as he walked around the boy, studying his physique. He wasn't quite a boy, no. He was quite filled out for a kid his age, but definitely not a man either. Teenager. The boy growled a little in frustration at his comment, and the vampire raised an eyebrow, quieting the human down instantly.

"You haven't actually lived your life, but you want to die? Pitiable. You strike me as someone who could be so much more, the brains of human children do not complete maturity until they're a little older than you are, I believe. Right now, you fluctuate too much, it's not exactly trustworthy, your thoughts."

He could quite possibly show this human child a lot of the outside world, even just the human world outside of this little self-sustaining city by the side of a forest was a vast space to be explored. It wasn't too much, if he was interested. Matt mused internally, after all, he had all the time in the world; an eternity to spare, Quincy was only twenty years old into her vampire life but she'd been taken to it so instantly he could leave her in the care of his slightly older progeny, Ivan. They were still in New York, behaving themselves. He tugged at the bonds of his progenies, sending out his usual wave of questioning and immediately two waves of contentment and calmness flowed back. See? They were fine. They could travel the world when this kid was a little older. He could just beat it into the kid to make him see that the world was a great playground to explore.

"Well, what is it to you if I want to die?" The boy stared back at him. "And I've been told I don't think like a kid many times. I don't take college classes while I'm supposed to be in high school for no reason. Trust me, if there were more to this world, I would jump the gun for it."

Matt stopped his circling and stood in front of the boy, his tongue flicking to a fang as he contemplated. This kid could either make an excellent progeny to his family line, he seemed to have a precocious mind, and the way he spoke brought out a certain charm that human children never exuded in this day. Or, he could be extremely wrong in his brief deduction, and this boy could turn out to just be an extremely whinny progeny. Either way, it would be entertainment enough for a few centuries. If the human turned out to be the latter sort of vampire, he could always just release him after a while.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Matt nodded, placing a hand on the human's shoulder, snorting as the child flinched and then shudder at his cold touch."I'm not exactly supposed to be made of this world, aren't I? My whole existence... resides in your human fairy tales and novels. I could show you another world.."

Matt stared down at the boy, watching the gears turn in his head as a spark of realisation flickered through the human's eyes. "You'll show me your world?"

"If that is what you wish to explore, I can most certainly allow it. At a cost, though." Matt smiled, retracting his fangs and letting his arm grip into the boy's shoulder gently. "It would mean leaving everything."

"But how will I leave this behind?"

Matt's eyebrow quirked up again, this time in sarcasm, "Did you not want to leave it behind? Was I interpreting this wrongly, the whole jumping off the building thing?"

"I sometimes don't know what it is I want, you're probably right in thinking my mind fluctuates too much." the boy shrugged his shoulders, his lips curving into a frown."But why do you want to keep me alive?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders this time. "My interests in humanity wanes from time to time. You're interesting to keep around, I suppose."

"I'm your entertainment?"

"You do catch on quite fast, human." the vampire let his hand drop from the boy's shoulder and stalked back to the ledge, peering down the building wall in fake interest, letting the kid think his offer through for a few minutes. He would need to leave soon before the sun came up.

"So? You in or what?" He asked in an uncharacteristically manner, making him seem more like the youth of today rather than his supposed six hundred year old self. He turned back to the boy.

The boy merely shrugged, his face surprisingly blank and neutral, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to be shown a different world even if for a few years."

It was all Matt needed to put his plans into action. "Excellent, and it's for eternity." He strode over to the boy and pulled him over to the ledge, his gleeful grin back on his face "You still up for suicide, kid?"

"W-wait, I thought you said you were gonna show me your world?" Matt nodded, his smile widening at the boy's sudden blast of fear.

"Yes, well, how else do you suggest having to leave your life behind?" He gripped the boy's arm firmly, "We do it in death, kid. I'll make it quick, alright?"

He let the boy sneak a glance at the ground a few stories below before pushing him off the ledge, a scream from his lips. He'd positioned the kid such that he wouldn't die immediately, but would have at least a day of his life left while he went into his day death. A few broken ribs, ruptured spleen and kidneys, the boy would suffer from a lightly deflated lung. To add to the theatrics, the fall also gave the human a hairline fracture on his skull, a broken clavicle and his left arm and leg each broken into four pieces. He would return the next evening to seal in his fate and steal him away from his human existence.

Matt hopped off the roof ledge and landed lightly next to the kid, crouching down and sniffing at his blood, memorising his scent quickly before his blood lust took over. He prodded the boy's cheek and watched as his eyes fluttered open, clouding over in pain and agony before coming into focus and glaring back at him intensely.

"You never told me, kid. What's your name?" Matt's ears piqued as he heard the night guard jerk awake in the guard house. He would have to leave quite immediately. Tutting his annoyance, he stared into the boy's eyes, sinking into a light glamour.

"Your name, human?"

"Peter."

"Come now, full name, little boy."

"Peter James Sinclair."

Matt could hear the guard cursing in the room and loudly slamming the door behind him, heavy footsteps still quite a distance.

"Very good, Peter. Now, I'm not leaving you for dead, technically I am actually. But I will return to you tonight. You will be dying later this evening, do you understand? Here, drink some of my blood and that way I will be able to find you."

He watched as the boy called Peter nod briefly, and he let his glamour slide off. Matt quickly ripped his wrist open, dripping a few big drops of his blood over the boy's lips and was satisfied when he swallowed in reflex before slipping off into his unconsciousness. He stood quickly, vamp speeding into the cover of the forest surrounding the school, not looking back and heading to his hideout for the day. He could already feel the pain the boy was in, and quickly thought of a way to end the boy's human relations. He'd be rendered dead by complications from his apparent suicide, he would glamour the hospital and funeral parlour staff into thinking that his body was battered beyond public viewing. And in three nights, Peter would be his newest progeny and hopefully, eternal chatroom companion.

How wrong he could've been.

He'd definitely sped over to the hospital at sundown the next evening, only to find his soon-to-be progeny being too mad at him to talk, but he could feel the anguish rolling through the fresh bond he'd created. Over what, he wasn't sure, but Matt tuned it off to Peter being in pain. He took him back to his hide out and healed him properly, and prepared the boy's body for his eternal life, all the while Peter not talking to him. Matt didn't mind it too much though, they could get through the process quicker.

"Kid, you made this decision, remember that." Matt held the boy's shoulders, shaking him gently out of his sully gaze boring a hole into his wall. He watched carefully as Peter let out a resigned sigh and nodded at him mutely, still unwilling to speak to him.

"I'm going to start the process now. I'll drain you of your blood, and you'll have to drink mine until I tell you to stop, is that clear? You'll wake in three nights as a vampire. You will be overwhelmed at first, but I will be here to guide you through all this, alright?" Matt ran his hand through the boy's hair tenderly as he grasped his chin up to face him so Peter would have to look at him. "Peter James Sinclair, as your maker, I'm giving you eternal life because you deserve to know more of this world than you did yours. At least that's what I think. You trust me, don't you?"

Peter nodded and gave him a brief smile and Matt could feel a flicker of hope licking at their bond. He let a warm smile grace his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I'll be your father, your brother and your friend. Your companion, forever. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know to be a vampire, and in return, you'll be mine. I'll show you the world, Peter. You won't regret this."

Matt inhaled the boy's scent for the last time. When he would rise from his dirt grave in three nights, he would smell differently, he would smell more of his maker and a little of his human self, but distinctively something else. All vampires did. Peter smelled woody and grassy and a hint of a floral muskiness; quite like a forest, and sunshine, like most humans would. He supposed it would be due to the fact that the boy lived in a forested area. It was rather refreshing compared to the heavily perfumed humans he was constantly surrounded with in New York. Matt extended his fangs and lowered his lips to the groove of the boy's neck, feeling the boy shudder under him as he let his cool breath wash over the exposed skin.

"Will, will it hurt, Matt?" Peter finally whispered as he felt the vampire's fangs graze his skin ever so gently and he shivered from the touch, it felt really nice in a way he didn't know he could feel, with a man no less.

At the back of his mind, Peter wondered if he'd made the right decision. Matt had been right, that he was a spawn in a mug, he still hadn't even dated nor slept with a girl yet and here he was, just seconds from being drained and enjoying the touch of a man. His best friend was a girl, and many times he questioned his own sexuality at not being remotely attracted to the silly shrill-voiced girls in his school. Briony was the only girl he bothered hanging out with, she was smart, she didn't squeal over clothes, hair or make up. Not always. Darla wasn't all too smart, but he felt she was at least only the least bit tolerable because she tended to have more common sense than most people. If he could've made a move on a girl, it would've been Briony. It was a little late to explore that now, isn't it? His pride wouldn't let him admit it fully that he could be wrong in rushing this decision to die so quickly.

He felt the initial outrage at Matt for having pushed him off the ledge of the roof, but he did recall the vampire saying that he would allow him his little jump when they were done with the conversation. And the pain and agony of his injuries were only mildly lessened by the vampire's blood. Peter wondered briefly during the day if a vampire's blood could heal wounds, no matter how fatal it was, and his curiosity was answered when Matt had given him enough blood just now that he was completely healed and beyond.

"The bite would hurt. I'll essentially be feeding from you so much that whatever you drink off from me replaces all the blood in your system." The vampire replied softly, planting light licks and kisses on his neck. Peter thought he really shouldn't be enjoying the physicality of this, but his body betrayed him just as well, and he let out a light groan, letting a wave of pleasure roll over him. The vampire chuckled at him but did not stop his ministrations.

Peter let his thoughts wander back to this afternoon, and back to when Briony came bursting into his hospital room, demanding to see how badly torn up he was. He recalled that she was sobbing when she'd came running in, bawling when she'd taken a good look at his dying, wrecked body, barely able to hold his consciousness in tact from the drugs the doctors had pumped into his system, and she positively broke down completely in front of him when the doctors told her it was unlikely that he would make it to see the morning. Sure, he was still awake and lucid, but the doctor admitted that he wasn't sure when Peter would slip into that impending coma.

He was in anguish in giving her this pain. It wasn't what he wanted to see.

He wasn't supposed to see the aftermath of his suicide, but Matt had somehow kept him alive enough to witness this. It was pure agony and heart break. He wondered if Briony would move on from his supposed death, and how she would be after that. It was never his intention to let her be in so much grieve. In that moment, he knew he regretted ever being suicidal when Briony would be in such pain. He was a fool for thinking she would survive him, she'd been wrecked when he'd first met her when they were kids. Her parents died, leaving her all alone in the world, and he'd sworn to keep her sane through it all. And there she was, broken and alone again, and it was his fault this time. His family were there too. His parents, oh his poor parents. They never understood him, but they always loved him dearly. His older brother cursed and yelled at him in despair after a while. Peter figured it was better for him to be angry. It was painful to watch as all of them broke down around him, the shock, the sadness, their tears, despair. Why was he such a fool? Was this what Matt wanted him to see? This grief? By the time Matt had arrived dead into the night, all he wanted was to be rid of their grief, and his anguish.

He did not want to remember this pain when he next woke up from this changing.

Peter was determined in that. No, Matt said he had to leave it all behind. He would. He never promised anything about having to witness the aftermath of his own death. He won't want to remember it either. Matt could deal with his shit later when he was a vampire. He would make Matt deal with it. For now, he should let go of this shithole of a life. He wanted this to end anyway.

With his new decision and determination, he grunted out a soft acknowledgement at the vampire, and let his fingers rest on Matt's bicep, in silent urging for the vampire to start. He felt Matt give his neck a solid lick with his tongue, a delicious shiver ran down his spine and he flinched when he felt fangs pierce into his skin painfully, but not roughly. Peter winced as the vampire took a long draw into his life force, and gasped when Matt moaned in pleasure, drinking his blood. Peter felt a tinge of appreciation as he realised the vampire kept his drinking pace long, but fast. His neck throbbed and ached, both in pain and pleasure. Within minutes, he felt his breaths getting shorter, fading faster, and his heart lub-dubbed loudly in his ears, roaring away, he was sure it sped up only to slow down before he heard Matt's command to drink from him as a large gash of bleeding vampire flesh was shoved before his lips. Or perhaps he was shoved into that flesh, he wasn't entirely sure as his brain started to fog up.

* * *

><p>Matt had relished the taste of the young human before him. Young humans always tasted the best, he always felt a little disgusted with his vampire tendencies to prefer those young, supple, juicy tender blood bags, but since he was going to be his new addition to the family line, Matt could allow himself to enjoy Peter's blood. It was laden with hormones, and the innocence of childhood. It was a heady combination, best he had ever tasted in centuries, having sworn off feeding from human young and their infants some two hundred years into his making. He had worked fast, letting his blood lust take over, drinking in long thick gulps, letting Peter's scent and taste wash over him deliciously. The boy had been mildly aroused by his licks and kisses just the way he wanted him to be, and it fed a nice pallet of enjoyment into his blood.<p>

When Matt was sure he'd drained Peter out enough, he'd paused for a minute to observe his handiwork. The boy's heart was all but a faint murmur, barely a breath left, and his skin an alabaster pale. He then picked up the oak branch which he'd sharpened and smoothed over, slicing his neck open by a few inches, grabbing the boy's lolling head, bringing Peter's lips to his open wound, letting the blood flow into the boy's mouth, massaging his neck to allow the blood to be ingested, murmuring constantly for him to drink. Soon, the boy started flickering back to life, and he drank from him on his own in a frenzy. Matt sighed in relief and a little in pleasure as he held Peter to his neck firmly, not letting him up when the boy started to struggle to get away from consuming more. Only forty minutes had passed since he'd sank his fangs into the boy.

"You need to drink more, my child. Until I say no more."

Matt could feel the maker's blood bond starting to deepen and form within Peter as the boy relaxed and wrapped his arms around his torso, gulping down hungrily this time. Matt sent a wave of pleasure and acceptance to the boy and was pleased when Peter went back into his frenzy to consume his blood. It wasn't until an hour later when Matt heard Peter's heart take its final beat, and the firm tug of the maker-child bond settling into permanency that he laid the newly dead baby vampire down onto the floor.

Matt strode over to his fridge and warmed up a few donor bags and drank quickly before cleaning his newborn up, his movements gentle and tender. He always enjoyed the new bonds created between a maker and new child. It made him disturbingly paternal and human, and he was pretty sure it was something he'd always looked forward to when he was human. In fact, he had been an expecting father just when he was turned. He couldn't be with his human family any longer as time went on, and recently he'd taken to making his own children. He found that he enjoyed bringing them up quite a lot. Matt made quick work in digging up a huge grave next to his little hideout. It was more of a tiny cottage in the middle of the forest by the other end of the reservation right smack outside Dallas city. It was a shitty little place he'd gotten by modern standards, but it was a great runaway joint he maintained whenever he felt the need to escape from the cosmopolitan lifestyle in New York. He was only supposed to be here for a couple more weeks, so it would be ideal time to bring up a baby vampire before heading back to his other children.

He laid out a sheet in the grave, and went back into the cottage to clean up and change out of his bloodied pants. He had forgone his shirt for tonight. Once he was done, he picked Peter up gently and laid his child down, covering his fresh clothes with another sheet over him before dumping enough dirt over him. The sun would be up in less than an hour and Matt quickly covered up his side of the grave, his hand reaching out to grasp onto his progeny's as they laid to rest for the next three days.

* * *

><p>Matt rose out of the grave for the third night, and had already heaved a good amount of dirt away from Peter. He paced, excited to meet his new child. He could feel the bond strongly, more strongly than he'd felt from Ivan or Quincy. Peter would be amazing. He wondered if it was because of his precocious mentality, even if it'd let to his weird depression and then supposedly suicidal thoughts, he was probably a very mentally stimulating individual. He hurried into the cottage, warming up several bags of blood, taking them out in anticipation of letting his newborn feed immediately when he awoke.<p>

Matt brought a stool out and sat next to his progeny, waiting. It usually took a couple of hours after sundown for a newborn to come clawing out of their graves and into their new state of being. It had been almost two hours after sundown, and Matt had already called Ivan to inform him of their new addition. He'd heard Quincy squeal in the background in excitement. Matt sat up as he felt, more than watched, Peter's consciousness pop back with a zeal. The baby vampire did not disappoint as he came out of his blanket of dirt, gasping for unnecessary air, and shoving the dirt away from his body, flipping the sheet off his torso and sitting up, a wild look in his eyes, his fangs already extended as an angry, but scared hiss left his lips.

"Peter, calm down."

Matt sent a wave of comfort and calm to his baby vampire and watched as Peter slumped over himself instantly from the verbal command. Matt got up from his stool and approached his newborn, a warm, opened blood bag in hand. He watched the newborn sniff the air, and felt the hunger radiating from Peter.

"Feed, my child. Drink." he smiled as Peter snatched the blood bag quickly, spilling a good mouthful before latching onto the cut end of the bag. Within seconds, the bag was emptied. Matt handed the baby another bag and the process was repeated a few more times, with Peter growling out his satisfaction. Matt let his smile turn into a grin.

"Come, child. You need to freshen up from the mess you've made. Can you stand up for me?" He held a hand out to his child, and watched in interest as the baby nodded and stood up all too quickly, his face written in shock at the quickness of his reflexes. Matt chuckled and tugged his child into the cottage in vamp speed, and revelled in Peter's amazement at his new abilities and senses.

It still hadn't occurred to Matt that Peter had not said a word since his rising. It didn't even strike him as odd until they were about to die for the day that Matt realised the oddity. He stared at the baby vampire, a frown crossing over his face, and a worry settling into the pit of his gut. Peter was touching the bed spread, studying the details from his keen eyes, a small smile on his lips. Sure, most baby vampires would be overwhelmed with their new senses and abilities, but most of them would be freaking out, given the current statistics. Talking, and freaking out. More like screaming and freaking out, but coherency in any language would be there. Matt knew all his progenies were always a little different than the usual newborn vampire. He couldn't explain why, but they were all inducted into their vampire lives all in the full knowledge of what they had decided. It wasn't a choice that was taken from them. Matt had made sure Quincy and Ivan knew what they were getting into. And when they arose from their graves for the first time, they both had greeted their maker in words, Ivan was shooting off questions, and Quincy was a lot calmer.

Peter, on the other hand... Not a single word. Matt's frown deepened. Was Peter too overwhelmed to speak?

"Peter."

The newborn's head snapped up as their gazes met, curiosity written in them both.

"Do you not want to speak to me? You have yet to say a word this evening."

Peter shrugged, his fingertips roaming along the blanket's sewn lining, his face was that same neutral indifference that Matt saw the night he met the boy. Well, at least some of his human tendencies stayed. Matt swallowed, a little worriedly. He would have to consult with the older vampires at the nest back in New York. Perhaps the reservation's sheriff could shed some light on this. He motioned for the newborn to settle into bed as he activated the light tight system and armed the security alarms before sliding into bed next to his child, wrapping his arm around the baby vampire protectively. He just wasn't sure what the future would hold if Peter wouldn't speak. Matt had been looking forward to the boy's opinions on whatever they would discover in future. He sighed and pulled his baby vampire into his chest, and watched Peter's eyes drift close as the sun rose, before his own eyes closed shut for the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- 4 years later -<strong>_

"Father, you must stop worrying your mind." Ivan placed his book down and watched as Matt paced the length of their library. His younger brother, Peter was sneaking glances at them both every few minutes while reading the book in his hands.

"I can't, Ivan. It's been four years and he still refuses to utter a single syllable." Matt paused in his pacing, sending his youngest progeny a pointed dark look, worry etched into his forehead "How can he just not say anything? It's unheard of! He most definitely wasn't mute when I first met him." He continued pacing, his hands clasped behind his back tightly. There had to be some way to make his progeny speak. He had not turned this funny little creature with his interesting thoughts just so he would forget how to speak. It seemed as though the boy had also forgotten his entire human life in the process.

"He doesn't even seem to remember his human life at all." It was truly upsetting.

He'd risked everything and brought Peter back to the school rooftop a few months after his turning, but the baby vampire merely went sniffing around in mild curiosity before settling on a corner ledge and studying the night sky. When Matt had asked him if he recalled anything from this place, the baby shrugged and shook his head, and went back to his star gazing. He'd also brought him back to his human home, when he was sure no one was home. Again, it was met with the baby vampire's confused look and basic curiosity. Matt was at his wit's end as he watched his youngest inch around his former human home, sniffing and touching everything that they didn't have in their own little cottage.

"Maybe he didn't want to remember it."

Matt paused mid-step and wrecked his brain and tried recalling that night he met Peter. Perhaps Ivan was right. Perhaps he'd inadvertently said something that made Peter want to exclusively and irrevocably forget his entire human life. Was it when he'd told him that he would have to leave everything in his life behind, in pursuit of death by death? His eyes widened slightly. It had to be that. He remembered the brief but strong determination coming off Peter just before he sank his fangs into the boy's neck. It was preceded by that wave of anguish he'd felt at the hospital when he'd went to bring him back to the cottage. He'd chose to forget his life? It was such a strong determination that he actually forgot his life! And that anger he'd felt the whole evening that was tied in with his anguish. It was directed at him, was it not?

Matt let out a gasp at the realisation and flashed over to his youngest progeny, already setting Peter's book aside as he knelt by his son.

"Why, Peter? Why would you want to forget? Why are you so mad at me that you don't want to speak a word at all?" He grasped Peter's hands in his own, his eyes searching Peter's sadly but he was met with that indifferent look. Matt stayed in this position for several long minutes, Peter gazing back at him.

He'd taken to his vampire life just exactly as a vampire should. He was a base creature in his extreme, but he was thankfully very docile, polite and surprisingly thoughtful. Peter always responded to his voice without fail. Matt hardly had to use the maker's commands on his youngest, and Ivan and Quincy could somehow communicate with their younger brother just as well. Matt had brought him to Dr Ludwig's clinic a few years back, but he was checked out to be just perfectly fine. She'd all but kicked them out herself, telling Matt that his damned progeny will talk when he wanted, however he wanted, but other than that he was a healthy, happy vampire. She did mention it was somewhat a call for concern that Peter didn't want to be chatty, but that was probably a good thing as well. She'd muttered about chatty vampires being a pain in her ass as she saw them out of her clinic.

Matt sighed and stood up, cupping Peter's cheek before resuming his pacing, a little less frantically this time. He heard Ivan let out a soft sigh and heard his daughter enter the library.

"Matt, he'll speak soon enough..." Quincy muttered softly as she sat on the arm of the armchair that Ivan was settled in, watching her maker intently as he shook his head, not really listening to her as he retreated into his mind with his realisation.

"Peter's not all too bad, for a mute... Right, Peter?" Quincy smiled over to her younger brother, who'd grinned back up at her as he went back reading his book. "Look at him, Matt. He reads, he feeds, he's obedient, and he's a great listener. He helps out all the time too. He's so smart, and although he just doesn't speak, he makes his thoughts known in other ways too..."

The female vampire looked down at her older brother when he placed a hand on her thigh, and saw him nod towards their maker, encouraging her to approach Matt. She nodded and did so, standing in Matt's path and he came to a stop.

"We don't have to worry so much about Peter in that manner, father. We feel him, all three of us, isn't that enough? We love him just as much as he loves us, he just doesn't speak. Perhaps in time, he will, just like what Dr Ludwig said. Maybe he'll be triggered if he meets with one of the humans in his human life. Right? We've yet to try that only because he's still a baby vampire. Maybe in a few years we could go back to Dallas and live there for a while..." Quincy took her maker's hands in her own, peering up into his eyes earnestly and saw that he was giving her suggestion consideration. Matt nodded after a while, his frown lessened.

"I suppose you are correct, dear one." Matt sighed as he searched his daughter's earnest eyes, it seemed she always came up with some good suggestions, "You're always my smart one, hm?" he smiled softly and let Quincy's hug comfort him. They would go back to Dallas in a few years. The reservation cottage would be too small for all four of them, they could possibly head to the city instead. When Peter was ready for actual human civilisation, that is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- present day -<strong>_

Matt blinked as he felt a tiny hand clasp into his own. He turned his head as a soft sigh came from the body next to him and found that it was his smart little Quincy, and he let a small smile grace his lips. Quincy had been the one to suggest to reside in Area 9 in Dallas. It would be a great environment for Peter, a no-kill zone, they would consume from donor bags instead of humans. True Blood would be most preferable, and the sheriff overseeing the area has been known to be extremely just and fair. They'd been briefed by Isabel a few hours ago, and Matt was left to his own recollections. It was about three a.m., according to the fancy digital wall clock by the side of the room.

Ivan and Quincy had settled in Dallas the few weeks before he and Peter would come over. They'd told him they'd make their way over to Dallas over the course of a few months, just so they could visit the various states they'd go through along the way. He'd readily agreed as he had many things to settle in New York before he could join his progenies, and Peter was still too young to be left with his siblings. They wouldn't be able to command him the way a maker could, and he couldn't risk that.

His older son called a few weeks earlier to tell him that they were currently settled in the sheriff's own nest, as they weren't sure where in the area they would reside in permanently together, and the sheriff had been very welcoming of them. Matt was happy and would rather have his children be left in the safety of a leader's home than to be left on the streets. Not when he wasn't there to look after them. They were still rather young. Quincy had excitedly told him all about Godric, said sheriff, and how he was said to be over two thousand years old. That Godric never said much when he mingled, but he'd called her and Ivan over many times to ask many questions about their upbringing. Matt was impressed and more than relieved to know an ancient vampire was looking after his progenies. He'd remembered telling them sternly to follow all the ancient's requests and instructions and to be on their best behaviour until he arrived with their brother.

He silently commanded for Peter to join them at the sofa, and watched his brooding son trudge over sullenly. It was rare to see Peter in a mood, and it always amused him as Peter would provide them with quite the entertainment.

"Peter, stop being a grouch. Come, speak to us. You can speak now, I heard you just now."

"Of course, father." Peter replied evenly. He had remembered his anger with Matt for throwing him off the roof that night seven years ago. For having him witness the aftermath of his actions. He glared at his maker sullenly.

"Why have you been so mad at me, son?"

Peter studied his maker and then Ivan, his brother. To a human, it would be odd for anyone to call their maker 'father', their physical age difference was more that like brothers. Matt had mentioned to him that he was changed when he was twenty five. He'd been in a tramped-and-run accident with a horse carriage in the night somewhere in London while half-pissed drunk celebrating the expecting birth of his baby, who was due in a few months. And Ivan looked only a year or two older than Matt. He was a quiet, gentle man who had very unfortunately got caught in a lightning storm. In a tornado. Matt had found him with a broken spine and a bleeding femoral artery in a wheat field, having been sucked in and spit out by the tornado.

"You left me alive and alert enough to witness the aftermath of my decision, Matt. I'm extremely pissed off about that. I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for that bit." Peter's eyes narrowed at his maker. He had to remind himself that Matt has been everything but cruel towards him, and he could not take that for granted. But, a flash of his memory came up, and he remembered how Briony had all but collapsed by his bedside, begging him not to die on her. His parents holding her while his brother had sat in the corner, sobbing quietly. Peter let out a pained breath at the turmoil of the memory, clearly his maker felt it too.

His maker's face fell into a look of sadness, but their gazes never leaving each other. Peter's glare to his maker's saddened orbs.

"I am truly sorry for you to have experienced that, but it had to be done, my child."

"Why? You actually planned it? In that short amount of time we chatted that night, you decided I should be aware enough to suffer?"

"You wouldn't be so keen on living in death, if you weren't aware of the consequences of your ignorance."

"What gave you the right to decide on that?"

Peter's frustration grew, these were emotions were completely new to him, the scenario he found himself in was entirely overwhelming, now having recalled everything in his human life, up to the point where he'd heard Matt's command to drink his blood. Never in his vampire existence did he have to feel such strong emotions. He watched as Matt shook his head slowly, letting out a sigh.

"You decided on it, child. I told you I would show you the world. Pain, and suffering, is part of that world. You had to learn something, and unfortunately, you chose to forget that important lesson. Quite literally too, I must add."

He watched as Matt stood up and started his pacing. It was a habit that had been picked up when he'd come along, that's what Quincy told him. Before his existence, Matt never paced. He would brood by a window occasionally, but he was a happy vampire who never worried or paced about. Some days he felt a little bad about his maker's habits, knowing that he was the one who was behind his worries. Peter sighed and glanced around the sheriff's home, and spied from the corner of his peripheral vision - said sheriff had stepped into the living room, and had immediately taken a piqued interest in their currently tensed discussion, but chose to observe them by the fireplace where a large white chair had been placed, where he took his seat in. The other vampires littered around the living room had also taken an interest in their conversation and were watching them curiously. In all his short seven years as a vampire, he knew he was an oddity, and many vampires would gather around them to discuss about his muteness. They all came to the same few conclusions.

However, tonight was different.

Tonight, he remembered everything, thanks to the one person he'd sworn to forget about. And tonight, it was as though his mind broke off the barrier and gave him the urge to speak. Like a total shift in his brain just happened. Technically, a shift in his brain did happen. He gulped, he did choose to forget. Matt was right again. He was constantly right. Even before he died in his human death, Matt was correct. He always chose to guide him the right way, there was always something to learn when he was with Matt. He would take a wrong situation and show him and Ivan and Quincy what was wrong with it, and how to right it in their way. Their make was _always_ somehow right.

Peter let out a soft groan, unable to remain angry at his maker for long. Matt was indeed correct, it was a lesson he had to learn. He was indeed a stupid little spawn in a mug, and his suicidal decision had led to the pain and grief of his closest and dearest. And instead of rising above that, he'd chosen to let Matt deal with it in his silence, he'd chosen to forget so much in his own stubbornness. He'd let his maker and his siblings suffer for his own regrets instead. Oh, he could never live this down any longer. How immature had he been?

* * *

><p>Matt paused to stare at his progeny, flashing to his side in concern.<p>

"What is it, my child? Are you hurt?"

Matt dug around his bond with Peter only to feel his progeny's wave of resignation and embarrassment. Why would Peter be embarrassed _and_ resigned at the same time? He frowned slightly and patted his knee gently.

"Peter, talk to me, please."

"I hate that you're always correct, Matt." Peter muttered quietly, his eyes closed.

Quincy let out a soft chiming giggle by their side, and Matt looked to Ivan for clarification, only for his oldest progeny to shrug. And it was only the smile on his older children's faces that had him relax into the seat. He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder, hugging his youngest close.

"I'm always right, kid. Get used to it." Matt let a grin loose on his face, finally feeling his youngest progeny relax.

"Now, while we wait for the sheriff, care to tell me who that human female was? The one we met along the way here?"

Peter whipped his head up in the direction of the fireplace and nodded towards it, alerting Matt to the sheriff's presence. Matt's eyes widened in acknowledgement as he stood up and went over to the sheriff.

"It seems I have ignorantly missed your arrival, sheriff."

Matt looked at his progenies, and they silently drifted over to him, their heads bowed slightly in respect. He was surprised when the sheriff smiled at them politely, gesturing for them to find a chair to sit in.

"It is of no matter, Mr Wellington."

"Please call me Matt, sir."

"Very well. I am Godric, if that is the case. I see you have been busy catching up with your progenies. Have you found the nest quite well?"

Matt nodded, showing his contentment of being in the house. "It is a very pleasant home you maintain, Godric. I'm impressed with the easy feel you've created with the nest."

Godric's polite smile shifted into an easy one.

"I welcome you and your family into my area and into the nest, Matt. I've heard from your daughter that you wish to settle in Dallas permanently if the environment was suitable enough?"

"Yes, we came back to Dallas specifically for my youngest progeny." Matt gestured to Peter who was sitting next to him quietly, looking at the sheriff curiously.

"Curious. Do elaborate."

"He originated from a little town situated by the forest in the area just outside of Dallas. Quincy had suggested that it would be a good idea to come back here to look for his human friends when Peter was a little more settled in his vampire ways, more controlled in a manner of speaking. We don't know what may come out of it, but it was worth a shot. Perhaps we could now stay not because of Peter, but because of the life we wish to lead here."

Godric nodded, pleased with Matt's explanation and looked at the baby vampire with equal curiosity. He'd witness the baby's earlier reaction to Briony and was pleasantly surprised at his ability to control his base emotions. He'd seen and felt how upset Briony was at seeing Peter, but Matt had immediately informed them that Peter wasn't really lucid, having lost his human memories. He would've been an intriguing case study if not for the fact that said baby vampire did regain his memories while in Briony's presence.

"And what was your past with Briony?" Godric asked the baby vampire directly, unable to hide his curiosity over the relations between his bonded and this vampire.

Matt ruffled Peter's soft dirty blonde hair as Peter hummed his dissatisfaction quietly, having to recount his painful memory just a few minutes ago. Matt elbowed his progeny and quirked an eyebrow, quickly sending the teenage-looking vampire a look to continue.

"She was my best friend when I was still human. Briony Keyson was her name..."

A female vampire in the other corner of the living room had let out a loud gasp and Matt turned to look over, mildly surprised when the vampire flashed over to sit in a chair next to them, an awed smile on her face, "Did you just say Briony Keyson?"

Peter nodded, a little confused at the new vampire's intrusion, while Godric briefly eyed her, allowing her to continue.

"She's such a brilliant human! She's just about the most talented genius in architecture in the century! And the way she runs her empire, absolutely goddess at work." The female gushed excitedly, "Dear lord, and you know her! How rare is that? It's widely and famously known that she never ever does anything social, she's almost like a recluse. Pity, she should be a little more social and share those insights of hers..."

Peter smiled at the vampire's excitement over his friend. It sounded like Bree was still very much herself. A social recluse. She'd never been one who enjoyed parties, preferring those night picnics of hers. He snorted, and wondered if she was still into that. He caught Quincy smiling curiously at him, and Ivan's quirked eyebrow. He swore Matt's influence was rubbing off his brother too much. He chuckled out loud.

"Sounds just like Bree. I loved her a lot. She was my world at one point. We had been two peas in a pod, we did everything together, hung out together, had the weirdest conversations together. I would read the stuff she thought was interesting just to see what went on in that crazy brain of hers when we were growing up. History and philosophy were our favourite topics to discuss when we had our night picnics. I always looked out for her because she never fit in at school. She had a sad childhood, it's not my story to tell, but let's just say if I were still human, I'd probably be asking her to marry me by now. But that ship has sailed the night Matt took me in. I know that much."

Peter rubbed his face and let out a long sad sigh and stared at his maker and then at Godric. He noticed that the sheriff had stiffened considerably for a moment but seemed to relax almost instantly.

"If only she had never turned up at that hospital that night. I never wanted to see her pain nor her tears, Matt. Her despair. I knew I destroyed her in that moment, and it pained me greatly. I didn't want to watch my parents cry over my battered body. I now understand why you did that, but I can't say I appreciated it much at that point in time. I doubt they'd want to have anything to do with me right now, that's perfectly fine with me. I have you as my family now."

Peter shared a pained smile with Matt and saw a flicker of recognition as he looked back at Godric. He shrugged it off. Perhaps the sheriff once felt the way he did.

"I must say, I suppose it is a good thing to be able to talk again though. I'm sorry to have put all of you through my own pain.." He looked from his maker to his siblings, regret building in his eyes, his pained smile now a sad frown. "I'm truly sorry."

* * *

><p>Godric's eyes were trained on the odd little family seated before him, as he considered the baby vampire's words. From what he'd gathered with Peter's monologue, he had been a depressed boy, just exactly as Briony had described him to be. Sitting before him was the individual who grew up with his Briony and if he'd still been a human, they would be leading a perfectly normal human relationship with each other, Briony would've a human male who was clearly in love with her, who would've been able to provide a life for them both. In a way, Godric felt sadness for them both at their current situation.<p>

He'd recognised the similarities he'd held with the baby vampire. In his pursuit to have a human companion to chat with, he'd chanced upon the one most brilliant mind that is Briony, and they'd chatted on those similar topics and perhaps even more so, and Peter could hold his own against his little human, he was sure about that. Godric would be more than pleased to have conversations with the baby vampire, if he was still as interested in his intellectual pursuits. Godric couldn't help but feel a little flame of hope about the baby vampire. Peter was definitely rather promising for his age, he wasn't as feral as a vampire his own age, and yet possibly even more controlled in his thoughts and emotions than the majority of young vampires easily five times his age.

He'd been a little affronted when Peter mentioned about how he would have asked for Briony's hand in marriage if he were still human. He frowned at himself inwardly. Was that a hint of jealousy? The inner beast had growled an affirmative, but he had brushed it aside. Briony was irrevocably his now. They'd initiated a permanent blood bond tonight, and he had no need to feel jealous over a baby vampire. The fact that Peter had renounced his claim on Briony rather subtly eased his mind some what.

_'It is irrational to feel this way'_, Godric mused, he'd seen the look of closed off distance that he'd given when he'd realised Briony had been almost hiding behind him back at the park.

Godric watched amusedly as the baby vampire's sister had all but full out tackled him into the sofa and into their maker, a squeal of excitement emitting from her, "Ohhh! Now that you can speak, brother, you must tell me _everything_! I demand of it!"

They heard laughter from around them and he saw that the other vampires around the room were amused by Quincy's excitable personality. She'd been docile the whole time while residing in his home and it delighted Godric some what to have witnessed her bubbly personality light up the room easily. He looked at the oldest progeny of the three and found him smiling at his siblings' play fight in a brotherly fashion, his eyes warm and welcoming. It was truly a sight to behold. Godric felt happy to be in the presence of such a human-like vampire family. It was something he'd been looking forward to for so long.

As they settled down with their maker's chiding, Godric studied the youngest of the three again. He wasn't sure if Briony would like to actually meet with her supposedly dead best friend, now a baby vampire. But he would be more than agreeable to set up a meeting for them. He'd seen and felt her regret in the occasion that Peter would be mentioned over the past few months. Only if they wanted to, though.

Godric stood up from his chair, feeling the pull of the sun approaching soon. He should let his newest vampire additions get their rest.

"It has been a pleasure to have met you both, Matt, Peter. We must discuss on how you've managed to bring such docility with your progenies. I still find that I have trouble handling my children some times." Godric stepped forward, his hands clasped before him comfortably, the small smile on his lips meeting his eyes.

"I dare say I'm still trying to figure that out myself, Godric. But we can talk about it soon. It would be nice to discuss upon it." Godric nodded as Matt bowed his head to him respectfully, and the ancient glanced at the digital wall clock, noting the time.

"It is close to sunrise, let me extend my invitation for you both to seek accommodation within my home tonight. Also, feel free to stay here until you are able to find your permanent home here in Dallas." Matt quickly mumbled his appreciation and thanks to the young looking sheriff as he turned to address the baby vampire.

"Peter, I hope it would not be too much to ask of you, but perhaps I would like to intrude into your time on another evening." He smiled kindly at the baby vampire and watched as he nodded mutely.

"Perhaps, I could bring Briony along so you may catch up with her some." Godric nodded at them and bid them a quick good morning, letting them know they could help themselves to the kitchen should they need to replenish on some blood.

* * *

><p>He'd been sitting in his office just shortly before he heard a knock on his door and saw that it was the baby vampire who was seeking his attention. Godric motioned him in to take a seat.<p>

"What can I help you with, young one?"

"Uh.. well, I was just wondering what you had to do with Briony?"

Godric's eyebrow quirked up, _'How very direct of him. Much like Briony.'_ he chuckled softly. In most other times, he would've reprimanded other vampires for lesser questions, and a few centuries ago, he would've not thought before ripping their heads off for even mentioning their relations with a bonded of his. Not that he had a bonded human that survived beyond a week to begin with.

He watched the baby vampire squirm under his amused look and stammered out an apology for his bluntness, but he shook his head, quieting the child.

"She is my bonded. Do you know what that means?"

The baby vampire tilted his head to the side, thinking his words over carefully.

"You had a blood bond with Bree?"

"Yes."

"Matt hasn't really told me much about blood bonds in detail. Blood ties, yes. But not bonds. I only know that they are permanent until one meets their true deaths."

Godric nodded, inwardly tugging at his bond with Briony, she'd seem to have woken up briefly but was still in a relaxed state. He let a lazy haze of relaxation flow over to her and felt her replying buzz of contentment flow back into him.

"Essentially, that is the gist of it. It typically overrides all other blood ties the person may have with other vampires, except for a maker's bond. Blood bonds are almost as deep as a maker's bond with their progeny. However, the vampire's ability to command or call their bonded is not present. The bonded will feel the vampire's emotions the way a progeny feels his maker." Godric explained, looking at Peter who had a spark of curiosity in his eyes, feeding on the information.

"Blood bonds aren't to be taken lightly. It could make or break a vampire, in a way. It is considered to be a rare and sacred gift to take a human for a bonded."

Peter nodded quickly and mentioned that Matt had also told him that last fact, and how their blood was sacred. It must have agreed with the sheriff because Godric had let out an agreeable hum.

"So, Briony's pretty much your wife then?" Peter ventured the question, a small smile lighting up his face as he saw Godric return a shy but warm smile with his nod. "That's really great. I'm happy for her to have found someone."

Peter sat quietly, looking at the intricate designs on the sheriff's desk as he mulled the whole blood bond information in his mind, although, half his mind was extremely curious as to how his human best friend, and his new sheriff had met.

"So..." he looked up to find Godric looking at him, studying him intently, it seemed. If he could blush, he would've by now, "How did you meet Briony?"

He wasn't sure if the sheriff would share that personal sort of information with him. They barely knew each other, and even though he cared a lot for their mutual gal pal, he'd not even remembered Briony until tonight. He grimaced and apologised to Godric for his forwardness yet again. He couldn't help it, he'd always been that blunt, even as a human. He saw the young looking sheriff chuckle at him again, waving him off.

"It was a bit of an unfortunate circumstance when I met with Briony. Not at all the best situation in which we met actually..."

Peter's eyes widened slightly in alarm, _'not at all the best situation? how? what?'_

Godric must've seen his distress, because he leaned forward in his chair, his elbows propped on his desk as he was regarded carefully. Peter swallowed and took an unnecessary breath to calm his emotions, collecting himself in a moment and nodded at Godric again. Godric's eyes danced with interest at him but he shrugged it off inwardly. All the older vampires he'd met all seemed to find him and his siblings fascinating when they were well-behaved and non-feral.

"She'd been in a... what do they call it nowadays, a pickle? Yes, a pickle.. with two rather inappropriate human males. I happened to have been on the roof by the alley they'd dragged her in, and went to save her from an attempted rape..." Godric watched the baby vampire's mind gears churn the information quickly, and could feel the emotions radiating off the little vampire like a flare, bursting into flames only to die off quickly by his own choosing. It was fascinating to watch him.

"But she's alright?" the young one finally voiced out, his voice was soft but hopeful.

"Of course, little one. She was unfortunately, left with quite a few injuries. I'd taken her to a human hospital immediately but they'd let her leave after a routine check up." Godric nodded and saw Peter let out a sigh of relief and a small smile.

"Thank you for having been at the right place at the right time then, sheriff."

"It was my own good pleasure to have met her, although I had hoped it would've been under better circumstances. She's turned out to be one of my closest companions."

Peter let a grin spread over his face as he nodded in acknowledgement at Godric's admission. If an ancient vampire found his friend to be worthy of his companionship, then perhaps he'd at least done something worthwhile during his human existence.

"I'm glad for you, sheriff. She's always been a feisty verbal sparring partner, if I do recall it. I think we were immature babies back then with the things we talked about. Pretending to be worldly and wise. It is evident to me now, that wasn't the case at all." Peter shook his head in his own self-deprecating jest, "As Matt had called me once, I'm am but a little frog spawn in a mug. Ignorant and naive in my own extreme."

He heard Godric let out an amused laugh, a warm smile on his face. Ivan had told him how the sheriff could be ruthless in his punishments, and on many an occasion, both Quincy and him had witnessed the authority this teenage-looking ancient bore down on the vampires. It was a scary sight to behold. Yet. Peter was witnessing a care-free sight before him. He figured he shouldn't push his luck too much tonight.

"You're most a curious little one, Peter."

Peter nodded and stood up with the sheriff, his self-deprecating smile still playing on his face.

"Perhaps you could share with me on another evening, how you came to have met with my bonded one." He waited by the door as Godric locked his office up, and nodded silently in agreement.

Peter looked down the corridor, unsure of where he should be going. The sun was coming up and he felt the pull to die for the day. He started when he felt Matt's call shiver down his spine, knowing his maker was directing him over to their room, having felt his confusion. Godric must've seen it because he'd started walking in the other direction of the house, turning around to wave him off.

"Off you go then, little one. It has been a long night for you."

He nodded and bid the ancient young adult a quick good bye and speeded off towards Matt.

It had definitely been one very long night. He was in a new place, well, old city to him, but new to his vampire life. He'd met with an ancient vampire who looked just about two years older than he did. He'd gotten his memories back, his speech was released from his mental hold, and he'd seen Bree. He'd learned a bit more about the sacred blood bonds, and that Briony was tied to the sheriff in that manner. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness that he wouldn't be able to lay a claim on his human love any more, but he was also sure while he loved Bree, he did not feel the same attraction as he once did towards her. He'd bedded plenty of attractive women, both vampire and humans alike over the past seven years. But seeing Briony tonight, and realising he couldn't think of her in that romantic manner any more, he concluded that perhaps it was only a mere brotherly affection he held for her. He had left her to begin with, he had no right to assume that she would want him again anyway. He couldn't bring himself to see her in that light anymore. He wondered if it was perhaps, a lingering rejection of his past. He'd have to ask Matt about it another day.

* * *

><p>Matt had sent him off to the shower the moment he'd gotten into their room, and he took the fastest vampire shower he could, feeling all the more sluggish as the seconds ticked into sunrise. He wanted to avoid the bleeds as much as he could. Matt didn't like it when they deliberately bled. Within a minute, he slid into the large bed, next to his maker. Matt refused to let him out of his sight even during their day deaths since his turning because he didn't speak, and more so because of his lost memories. He had been an overbearingly, overprotective maker. Peter honestly enjoyed the closeness to his maker, and didn't fight it from the beginning.<p>

"Good chat with Godric?"

"Mhmm, I suppose so.."

Peter let Matt wrap his arm around his torso, the way he always did every night. It was a comfort and a habit they both had.

"Do you truly have your senses back around you, my child?"

Peter hummed in affirmative, trying to fight the pull of the day death for just a few more moments to keep Matt company.

"I'm most happy then, Peter."

"Me too, father."

"Sleep well, my young one."

He let his eyes flutter shut as Matt tugged him into his chest, exactly the same way he'd done seven years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** It's been a while, yes? :) I've had a few busy days, social calendar dictates that I had to go live a life for a few days. But, I had been stuck trying to work these characters in, and decided, oh screw it, Peter and Matt will become a little more major in this story after all.. and, dun dun dunnnn! D: Godric's feeling a little jealousy at first. I'm hoping Briony won't end up a sobbing silly mess the way she did last chapter; I very much preferred her being the strong headed character she is. ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I honestly got carried away with Matt and Peter. A bit of a male-lovin' goin' on and such and such. Just a wee bit. like a touch. It's true blood, whut. Anything goes in true blood, it seems? I promise you tonnes of Godric and Briony next chapter.

Thank you all very much for reading and leaving such nice comments! :) 3 See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Godric's Propensity**** - Chapter 8**

The sun was shining brightly into her bedroom window, and directly into her eyes when Briony woke up. The warmth from the sun was pleasant and her sheets felt stiff from the sunning they'd been getting. She let out a mewl and a yawn and rolled over onto her front, her hair tumbling over her face and let out a comfortable huff. It was a lazy, lazy day. _'At least for the next five minutes, let me laze.'_ She let the idle thought float and haze around her mind as she stared around her room blankly. It was on the rare occasion that she could afford mindless laziness, and when she could afford it, she relished it. It sent her to a state of limbo, she could afford to not be lucid for a moment, and be the 25 year old that she actually was. A young person.

Her thoughts drifted back to the night before as she let her fingers brush against the feel of her soft cotton quilt, it was rather luxurious being able to just sit and feel the things around her. She'd been so out of touch with the world around her, having to actually run her world.

She'd seen Peter a few nights ago. He was now a vampire. From the looks of it, he seemed to be still stuck at eighteen. He had not been himself at first. It confused her. He was more like a creature than a lucid mind when he hissed at her. And then, before she knew it, he'd just stood up like it was nothing and he'd apologised before running off without saying bye. She frowned, mentally tracing through the whole encounter. _'No, Peter's a vampire now, obviously he would be more vampire-like than the Peter I used to know.'_ She sighed dejectedly.

Then, afterwards, Godric brought her home, and... _'Oh, that cheeky vampire...'_, she let him sit in the bath tub with her and he got all hands-y after a while. And then, they decided to let things escalate oh so sensually... Briony blushed deeply, remembering how she became so unbidden, so unleashed that she let herself go just to seek out her pleasures over his body. She smiled to herself, honestly a little proud of the fact she obviously turned on a two thousand plus plus plus year old vampire who, on most occasions, behaved more like a monk than a salacious, sensuous being of the dark, dark night.

She let a delightful shudder snake through her as she thought about that sex-capade with the ancient vampire. He was most definitely very educated in his carnal activities. _'Obviously. He's way beyond knowledgeable over too many things, he __is__ two thousand years old.__ Sex is probably more second nature for vampires, just like breathing is for us humans...'_, she buried her head into her bedsheets but her mind clearly remembering where his lips had travelled around her. Oh, those lips. She definitely wanted to see what else he could do with those gloriously masterful lips of his. She also definitely wanted to explore his gloriously masterful body as well. She quickly clammed her thighs together as that one apex between her legs was beginning to ache in arousal.

As she rolled out of bed and got into the bathroom, she caught sight of the bath tub in the large bathroom mirror and her cheeks flushed again, remembering how Godric had been so sweet with her while they were sitting in there, lost in their own thoughts, and then the blood bond they'd created after that. Well, after they went at each other like the horny young adults that they were. _'That *I* am, he's bloody beyond ancient.'_, She couldn't help but groan out loud at how unbelievably perverse her mind was this morning and scoffed at herself, squeezing some toothpaste on her toothbrush, getting on with her morning routine.

_'Probably all of Godric's blood's influence, I'm so super horny, oh my god.'_ She rolled her eyes at herself through the mirror and tried to swing her thoughts back to the blood bond.

She could feel the bond so intrinsically within herself. Like it'd always been there to begin with, the familiarity of it was supposed to feel unsettling in her logical mind, but it was as though her brain was rewired the instant the bond was introduced between the two of them, and it settled within her very core all too comfortably. She let herself tug at the bond inwardly, and was rewarded with a base knowledge that Godric was currently in a peaceful rest, and he was situation roughly 40 miles due west from her. It struck her a little odd as to how she knew exactly where he would be, but he did mention previously that just short of being able to 'command' and 'call' him, the bond they shared was vastly similar to that of a maker-child's bond, but they were both seen as equals within their bond.

She pushed her errant sex thoughts and bond thoughts out of her mind as she stepped into the shower, revelling in the feel of her body this morning. She felt completely sensual, but also very... healthy. And supple. If she could even call her body supple. She felt good today. Briony stared at the bathroom mirror through the shower glass and was pleased to see how good she looked naked this morning. If only she didn't have to go into office, she'd rather lounge around at home in her sexy underwear and a robe.

_'Focus, woman!'_, Briony rolled her eyes at her own salacious deliberations. Oh, dear lord. It would be such a long day. She could feel it already. Here she was, oh so horny, her brainwaves were bleeding sex at every turn and corner. And in two hours, she had to get her big girl pants on and face her staff - incompetent colleagues - with their shockingly amateurish attempts at report submissions.

_'Ugggghhh...'_, no sooner she thought the groan, it left her lips as she let her cheek press into the cool bathroom wall, hot water beating down her back... oh, if only Godric's lips were trailing down her shoulder... she felt a tug in her core, seemingly from Godric, as a wave of amusement and intrigue flowed into her. Shit. She'd woken him from his day death with her obviously unmasked lust. She let a surge of embarrassment and glaring horniness ebb over to him and although she was absolutely sure it was a feeling coursing through her from him, she swear she could almost hear him chuckling back at her before she was allowed to feel his pull into day death seep a little into her. She sighed and sobered up from her lascivious mood, quickly finishing her shower and went to get dressed for her long day in the office.

No sooner had she stepped out of the bathroom when her phone beeped, with Hannah informing her that the office was awaiting her in an hour's time, breakfast and coffee already awaiting for her arrival.

* * *

><p>- . - . -<p>

Briony stepped into the office building, instantly greeted by the sight of Hannah waiting by the lobby, schedule book and coffee in hand. She passed the folders she'd brought along from home to her assistant who began flipping through them silently, little horrified gasps emitting from her british counterpart.

Briony stared at Hannah while they were in the elevator, an eyebrow raised just slightly, and her lips pursed just that little bit, but her face was pointedly neutral. It was _that_ look. That 'we are so going to war today' look. Hannah gulped lightly. Usually, this meant lunching in office, raised blood pressures, and sweaty armpits. People were going to sweat it out today, just with Briony's quiet stare. If you were lucky, you got off with a 'change this, fix that' and even a 'thank you, next.' was thrown in. _'If you weren't so lucky..'_ Hannah didn't really want to finish that thought. The last time Briony had blown her top at someone, the poor man had just about pee-ed his pants, and then got sent back to his desk with his tail between his legs. She'd checked on said guy a few weeks later, he looked utterly worse for wear, if she hadn't told Briony to let up on him, she was sure the man would've jumped off the next construction visit he went on.

The british executive was absolutely certain not even a vampire could outdo her boss with her controlled rage sprees. And given the number of reports that Briony had even taken the time to sort out into the various folders, neatly, well, heads were going to roll in a bit. Hannah took a breath and composed herself. If anything, she'd always done an excellent job for the company and Briony hardly had any complaints about her work.

"Your office today? Or the conference room?"

"Play the principal again, huh?"

She peered over to the young woman next to her and shrugged casually, studying her boss a little more closely.

"It's all the same to me, boss. I could line them up outside your office if you want them to squirm. Or, if you're feeling a little more.. nice.. we could just get it all over and done with in one big meeting."

Briony nodded, and hummed in thought, a sly grin sneaking into her face.

"Let me get settled in first, I'll let you know. Maybe you can work them up a little. Always good to see them squirm before they actually squirm, no?"

"They've actually been sweating buckets for an hour now."

Hannah laughed softly, informing the genius architect, and let her eyes roam over her boss' form from head to toe, tutting her approval.

"You look somehow very different today though, Bree. Looking good there... very.. adult today."

"Shut up, Hannah. I'm not whatever that is you think of today! Jeez!"

"Wait, you're blushing too much. Hang on, you got some last night, didn't you?"

Hannah watched as Briony blushed profusely, and was elbowed lightly.

"Shush. No, not last night. You will not stop this, Hannah."

"But you _did_ get some! You're practically glowing, dear lord almighty. I'll have to text Darla about this. ASAP."

"Hannah, you'll do no such thing!"

"Go be the annoyed dowagess today, Bree. I'll be in your office in a half hour, your majesty."

"Be gone, you wench!"

Hannah walked out of the elevator as the doors opened, her pealing laughter filling Briony's ears, and the entire lobby at their office floor as she quickly collected herself, already feeling agitated by her assistant, but a smirk firmly on her painted lips.

True to her words, Hannah came strolling into her office a little over thirty minutes later, while Briony was trying to stuff her face into her second large chicken sandwich croissant, and her glass of orange juice. She'd been starving. Hannah had set several thick binders before her by the time she got to her desk. They were the files that she'd reviewed while working from home the past week, and the folders that she'd brought in with her today were the report reviews she'd typed out with her opinions and remarks.

"What are you, a starving growing child? How have you managed to finish two of those things? And are you ready to meet your masses, highness?"

Briony lifted her sandwich, signalling to Hannah only after she was done with her meal, her mouth still chewing, "Where's my coffee?"

"Another two minutes, I'm afraid."

Just before she had finished polishing off the remainder of her breakfast items, one of Hannah's interns came in with her coffee. She looked over at Hannah, considering the suggestion about using the conference room, and glanced at the numerous binders cluttering up her desk. Too many to deal with one by one, and Briony supposed she was feeling a little nice today, after all. Plus, it would be tiring to actually have to repeat herself twenty times. She might be too overly nice by the time the last person came in to see her. Better to get it done and over with, that way it could be taken out of the way, and everyone could go back to their jobs and try not to screw her business over too much.

"I'm feeling rather... nice today, Hannah. Let's have the mass meeting."

"I knew you'd do that. We're set up to go."

Briony thumbed through a folder and sipped on her coffee as Hannah left the room. _'Well, thank god for Hannah.'_

* * *

><p>- . - . -<p>

_'Just one time of berating them, just one. Instead of twenty five. God, let me not have an aneurysm before the day ends. Fuck. There's still finance. Two. Just two times. Only twice. God, I hope Godric doesn't wake up from this.' _

Briony steeled herself, jutting her chin out and held her head high as she opened the conference room door, propelling herself forwards into the room, she could taste the nervous tension in the air. _'Good, they know they're in trouble.'_

She took a long hard look around the room, the men and a few women, some of them at least twice her age, gathered before her. A few of them clearing their throats uncomfortably, and some patting their foreheads with their tissues or handkerchiefs. She pursed her lips, tossing her folder on the table.

"And so we shall begin."

She arched an eyebrow and stared at a young design developer who was sitting in on a $450 billion land deal that was in the final steps of actualisation. She'd been most displeased with that development's report.

"Brad," she watched him flinch in his chair, "What is the singular most important motto we have around in our company? The one we treat with utmost reverence?"

The man barely older than her hummed and hawed nervously and she stared at him deliberately, feeling a little impatient.

"It's a direct question, I want a direct answer. What is the company's work ethic?"

He quickly muttered out the company's solid beliefs in having the ultimate diligence in details and Briony clicked her tongue loudly, bristling with irritation and stared at the group of executives before her, her gaze cold and steely. She felt Godric tugging lightly at their bond, questioning, but ignored him, actively closing off their bond until she could barely feel his tugs. No distractions right now.

"Yes. And why do we place such an anal retentive complex in having utmost due diligence in the details? Anyone? Tom?"

"Because there are actual lives at stake in every action we pursue."

"Julie. What happens if we do not take care to be sure about our decisions?"

"It ripples out into actions."

"And?"

"The consequences are often dire and catastrophic."

It was something Briony had beat into every single employee in her firm, with an imaginary whip and an extremely quiet and deadly air while she did so. Her lips curling in annoyance. They were an architectural firm, which specialised in formulating and developing actual building plans, and see them through from idea to fruition. One small mistake, and a pillar might crack, a building would collapse, and the destruction and death that followed would not be something she thought to be worth the risk.

"So." She arched a well-sculpted brow at her staff, folding her arms into her chest, a vehement look crossing her face. She was pretty sure the room temperature dropped with her coldness, but she felt like she was on fire at this point. She felt Godric's muted buzz of concern and slight panic at her coldness, and she let her rage go internally, brushing his concern off with a wave of nonchalance, as if telling him not to worry about it.

Outwardly, every fibre of her being that surrounded that bond, she still felt her anger bristling, her voice as cold and calm as her gaze, "Why do I have such fucking idiocies working for me?"

Hannah looked over to her boss quickly, this was definitely not a good day to cross this woman. She thanked the gods that she'd decided to hold a mass conference rather than individual sessions. God knows she would fire the whole company in five minutes if she was playing guidance counsellor like she'd previously suggested. Briony was definitely being nice today and every single one of them knew it.

Briony's eyes had narrowed into angry slits, glaring at the folder that she'd tossed onto the table. Hannah was sure she could feel the rage building from within her quietly commanding presence.

"I think I've made it quite clear that you're all hired for a reason. I shouldn't have to play professor and correct your shit all the time. You will go back to your teams after this, and you will, on my behalf, tell these good people that if they want to see their desks by the end of this coming quarter, they'd better put their fucking backs into actually doing their fucking jobs. I shouldn't have to spend a whole day trying to save our asses from such blatant complacency and incompetency!"

Briony picked up the folder, removing a page with a yellow-tipped flag that had an asterisk drawn in, "Brad, you'd better fix this mistake or I'm pulling us out of the whole fucking project." She all but shoved the review under the man's nose as he paled significantly, nodding quickly as he studied the review. They couldn't pull out now, they were almost done with the deal!

Without waiting for him to respond, Briony quickly moved on to the other projects, calling out project names, with the respective team leader stepping forward to collect their review nervously; Briony's anger ebbing in waves, rising and cooling off as she either curtly told her employees off, or merely handing a sheet of paper with an increasingly crabby scowl on her face.

By the time she was done with the last review, she'd moved on to the financials and by gods, she'd never felt more irate in her life. She had Hannah quickly shoo the development team out and push in the finance managers, internally groaning at having to deal with another batch of fools, letting her dread wash over her for a short moment. She finally opened up the shuttered bond with Godric, feeling a buzz of an almost purr coming from her vampire and smiled inwardly at his attempt in calming her frazzled state. She could almost feel a migraine coming on as she sipped at her cooled coffee, chewing on a sugary doughnut as Hannah usher the finance team in.

She quickly sat up and prepared herself for round two of boss mode, and as though he could sense it, Godric stopped his purring buzz and she felt him settle into a quiet hum in her core, as though he was sitting behind her in that instant, observing her through their bond. She let a lingering touch flow to him, letting it ebb off before she picked up the other folder on the table, her mind back on her task at hand.

She had quickly taken to reprimanding the finance managers, who'd came in bearing their calculators, laptops and phones. She'd always much preferred having to deal with the number churners, they always got things done on the spot. Instant gratification was always a very satisfying thing to have. The relief and accomplishment she felt by the time she was done with them two hours later left her in a better state of mind, and definitely in a better mood as she emerged from the conference room.

Hannah had left her to her own devices within the confines of her office after lunch, and she was glad for that reprieve, delving into future potential projects, and then finding her attentions being called to the half finished house project she'd left untouched for months.

- . - . -

Godric was having an extremely disruptive day death. Not that he was annoyed with the whole situation. He had himself to blame for not having at least made Briony go through the actuality of how to shutter the bond on her end, though he walked her through it - in theory. He'd been most pleased when he'd felt her arousal and blatant lust just as he was about to settle into his day death. He felt her emotions buzzing from embarrassment to annoyance, but that blatant undercurrent of lust was ever so present. He'd been extremely amused and proud when he realised that the effects of his blood was making her libido spike drastically. She was a horny woman this morning, and if she'd let him, he'd work some of his sexual prowesses on her soon. It would most indeed be a pleasant way to end his night.

However, not three hours later he'd been startled awake by her cool irritation and unbridled rage. It was something he'd never imagined his sweet, intelligent Briony to express. He panicked slightly and felt the need to be by her side to ease her rage. Godric quickly reminded himself that his Briony was a woman in business, she would obviously be shrewd and calculating where her corporate wealth was concerned.

It wasn't everyday that he would feel this instant urge. It had been when he was left to his own solitude having left Eric to his own devices that he'd spent several decades dulling that urge to be by his child's side when Eric would fall into panic or rage. However, that was a maker's bond he'd held with Eric. The blood bond with Briony was completely different. Where he had now been almost irreverent with Eric for the last decade, the bond with Briony rendered both of them equals, and the call to her was vastly particular and specific.

He'd quickly pinpointed her location and deduced that she was at work, letting his concern ebb off as he felt her nonchalance as she brushed him off lightly, her anger separating from the bond significantly and immediately, and he felt the urge to be by her side wane off instantly. In fact, she had diminished the tug of her bond almost as quickly as well, the intensity of her emotions ebbing off to just but a muted buzz within him.

He appreciated her for doing so, he could relax a lot more when her coolness and controlled rage buzzed just outside of their bond. He chuckled to himself as he felt a little trickle of blood from his ears. He would most definitely not want to anger his little one, and wondered how his child would react to Briony's anger in time to come. Perhaps Eric would surprise them all and be cordial towards his bonded human instead.

Godric quickly slipped back into his stillness, opting to go into downtime rather than a day death. He could provide his little one with some comfort when she was through with her anger management issues. He was rewarded with her appreciation for him as he buzzed a constant purr into their bond, and felt Briony once again compartmentalise her emotions away from their bond, clearly having gotten used to being able to separate herself from their connections.

The ancient vampire sat up in his bed, clearly intrigued by Briony's quick learning curve of their blood bond. Evidently, she had an ability to grasp hold of a situation, and with little prodding, could understand it well enough to manipulate it to her bidding. His playful competitive streak peeking from within him, he clearly had to play with his little human and one-up her somehow. A smirk formed lightly over Godric's face as he burrowed within their bond, feeling his human completely and fully, and closed his eyes, picturing her in the room that she was in, and was amazed when he could almost see what she saw through her eyes.

He hummed in deep thought, and settled down to silently observe his bonded at work for a while and was rightfully surprised when he'd felt her touch him through their bond, as though she was letting her fingertips brush against his arm. He blinked into the darkness of his light tight room. He'd never felt that before. Even when he'd bonded with all those humans in the past, he'd never done that, nor had they do it. He rushed through his memories, but came to the quick conclusion that the previous humans he was bonded to for a week at most, were all too lost in their minds to have done what Briony had done.

"You're an extremely curious little thing, little one. Very, very intriguing indeed.."

Godric whispered to himself into the dark room, with only his ears having heard him. He observed her run through another round of her frustration at her employees quietly, and had only allowed himself to succumb to his day death finally when he felt her resounding sense of accomplishment bleed into their bond.

* * *

><p>- . - . -<p>

Godric's eyes snapped open just as the sun was beginning to set, running through his internal checklist automatically, first feeling through his bonds for both his progenies. Nora's bond was still closed off to him, but as maker, he could easily prod around without her knowledge. Her bond was there, meaning she have yet to meet her true death, and that knowledge on its own was enough. Eric was still in his rest, about a few miles away in the city centre.

He quickly searched for his bond with his human, and was pleased to find her quiet and suitably curious over something she was working on, her previous negative mood no longer present. He then let his acute senses take over, accounting for the few vampires residing in his home, and could hear the heartbeats of several humans as well. He sat up in his bed and padded over to his en suite bathroom, and set about on taking a quick shower to clean off his earlier bleeds.

It was another one of those rare evenings where Isabel did not have any major meetings planned. Having already met with Peter and Matt the night before, he wanted to be next to Briony as soon as he could be, the urge to be physically around her calling out to him softly.

His phone buzzed quietly on the night stand as he got out from the shower and he saw that his progeny was once again, wanting his attentions.

"Good evening, Godric."

"Am I already missed so soon, son? The sun has barely faded from the horizon."

"Evidently, I always miss you, father, sun be damned or not."

Godric chuckled at his progeny's need for coddling. A thousand years together and he's still such a baby vampire. It was rather endearing to know his viking child was so dependent on him.

"As do I. Now, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Just wanted to let you know I'll be going back to Shreveport in two nights. Father, I've also found some new leads.. on the weres we've been chasing."

Godric frowned, feeling Eric's caution through their bond. The last time they'd discussed about those branded weres they'd been chasing, he'd left his progeny in a raging fit, and a large dose of disappointment at Eric's inability to not react to his emotions. He did promise his child that he would help him gain that knowledge of who'd massacred his human family, but at this point, he hoped that his progeny's need for revenge might have faded.

"Do continue."

He let Eric detail his findings, constantly feeling his progeny's caution and apprehension through their bond. Godric threaded over a wave of neutrality, which allowed Eric to relax slightly on his end.

"Child, what would you do when you've finally gotten to know the murderer of your human family?"

"I wish to avenge my family, Godric. It was my dying father's wish and command, I cannot deny him that."

Godric hummed in consideration over Eric's levelled reply.

"How do you feel about vengeance nowadays, my son?"

"It aids with the grudge, I will finally be set free of it when I've gotten my human father's wishes granted. It has been a long thousand years, but I am still unsure what you are asking of me, Godric."

The ancient vampire tilted his head, mulling through his thoughts quietly. Through the past six decades, he'd seen more violence, violations, and destruction in the human wars than vampire ones; The humans vying for vengeance as a sport left a disgusting after taste as one war led into the next across the globe for petty words left to sour in international war room discussions. Godric recalled how he reeled away from unnecessary violence even more so since then. He to be careful with his next few words with his progeny.

"We certainly do not forget the wrongdoings against oneself, Eric. But one cannot truly move on unless they forgive wholeheartedly."

He could feel Eric's anger flaring immediately.

"Forgiveness?! That's... No, Godric. I cannot forgive when they'd been murdered in cold blood the way I'd witnessed it!"

Godric hadn't seen the wolves attacking Eric's human family, but he'd noticed the mass human grave in passing those thousand years ago. Perhaps he should've worded his thoughts a little better. He quickly sent a wave of control to his progeny, commanding him to calm.

"I will not stop you from fulfilling your human father's dying wish, Eric. Your sense of loyalty to your loved ones has been a trait I've always admired and loved about you. But my words still stand, we must control our emotions, not the other way around. You must see it for what it is, son. It was after all, your human father's command to fulfill your duty to your family." He felt Eric's anger ebbing, and a little more consideration growing within the viking, "I will not allow you to carry out the task of vengeance until you have let your anger go. You are well over a thousand years old, it's about time you've learnt to separate your emotions from the task at hand."

Godric heard his child sigh over the phone after a long moment of silence, feeling his resignation, and smiled inwardly.

"Very well, Godric. I will contemplate on your words once again. I do not understand this fully, but I will make attempts at it."

"It is all I can ask of you, my son."

"Will I see you before I leave, father?"

Godric let a smile spread on his lips as Eric's voice laced with hope at the idea of seeing him, easing back to their earlier topic. He supposed he could oblige his progeny's need for coddling. It has been too long, and even though they'd convened briefly last night, it had been with a distance between them both.

"Yes, we shall see each other."

"Excellent. Come to mine?"

"Very well. Behave tonight, Eric."

"When have I not?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: ahhhh! so sorry dear ones! I know, I know, how short this has been! Briony's a crazy anal retentive boss, but can you actually blame her? She does have a reputable company to run after all. And we all know we have a boss like that in our workplace. Ok, maybe not. Briony's kind of like a perfect boss. **

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this update. ****I'll see if I can actually fit in a plot twist in somewhere. Would it be entirely too cliché if Peter was involved in it? :P **

**Thanks for reading, review, follow, favourite! I'd like to know what you guys think, it might inject some ideas for the next few chapters! **


End file.
